Sous le Ciel Gris
by Djibrilaa
Summary: Les Maraudeurs doivent composer avec leurs problèmes d'adolescents et ceux de la guerre imminente qui ce prépare. Le début de leurs sixièmes année commence avec la fuite de Sirius et la formation au seins même de Poudlard de plusieurs fanatique de Voldemort. Drame / Humour / Romance / Wolfstar all the way ! / JamesxLily
1. L'étoile tombante

**Première tentative de fanfiction après 10 ans O_O ... je suis vraiment terrifiée !**

 _ **S'il y a une Beta Reader qui voudrait bien me corriger pour le futur je serais vraiment enchantée !**_

 **C'est un tout petit chapitre alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **CHAPITRE 1: L'ÉTOILE TOMBANTE**

* * *

On n'entendait que le bruit des couverts frottant dans les assiettes alors que l'atmosphère était lourde, froide et oppressante. Assis dans la salle à manger, avec le reste de sa famille, Sirius, l'aîné de la Noble et très Ancienne maison des Black, balançait sa chaise sur ses pattes arrière, la faisant grincer dans ce silence pesant. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène retombaient devant ses yeux gris. Avec son teint pâle, son sourire moqueur et suffisant, Sirius avait en lui, bien qu'il n'aimât pas particulièrement l'admettre, toute la prestance de cette vieille famille de sorciers à laquelle il appartenait. 'Toujours pur' était leur devise et les générations d'héritiers n'avaient pas hésité à se marier entre cousins pour continuer cette digne lignée qu'ils considéraient comme pratiquement royale.

Son père, Orion Black, trônait au bout de la table, mangeant en silence ne leur accordant même pas un regard, plonger dans la Gazette Du Sorcier. Sirius ne lui ressemblait pas, ni apparence ni de caractère. Orion était quelqu'un de plutôt faible s'en remettant à sa femme pour toute question concernant la famille n'étant pas un homme de décision.

Son père avait des traits grossiers, sa mâchoire était plus ronde alors que celle de Sirius semblait avoir été sculptée dans le marbre, ses cheveux bruns grisonnants couper court étaient ternes et sans éclat, ceux de Sirius étaient noirs comme la nuit semblable a de la soie. Ses yeux bruns fuyaient souvent leurs interlocuteurs alors que ceux de Sirius vous fixaient en sondant votre âme de fond en comble. Non, il ne ressemblait pas à son père, mais il était en revanche le portrait de sa mère.

Walburga Black était une femme de prestance, grande et mince avec de longs cheveux noirs épais qui retombaient sur ses épaules avec la même élégance que ceux de Sirius, ses yeux noirs et froids étaient posés sur lui à ce moment le transperçant comme une lame alors qu'elle le fixait sans un mot, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lui-même. Sirius avait hérité de tous ses traits si gracieux d'elle, ne pouvant nier être son fils.

Elle était exactement ce à quoi ce devait de ressembler un Black. Elle-même Black de naissance avait marié Orion, son cousin au deuxième degré, pouvant ainsi continuer la lignée de Sang-Pur et par le fait même entré dans la branche principale de la famille.

Il soupira essayant d'ignorer cette oppression muette qu'elle lui faisait subir avant de détourner son regard vers son jeune frère, Regulus. Regulus ressemblait à un portrait amateur que l'on aurait tenté de faire de Sirius. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, mais tout était plus grossier dans son apparence se rapprochant plus des traits d'Orion. Jamais il n'avait eu la prestance de Sirius et jamais il ne l'aurait peu importe les efforts qu'il y mettrait. Il n'y avait rien qui le distingue des autres, au contraire de Sirius qui n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour faire admirer ce que donnaient des générations d'aristocrates.

Pourtant, c'était Regulus qui était le fils préféré de Walburga et Sirius savait qu'elle attendait la moindre occasion de pouvoir le dépouiller de son titre d'aîné et de faire de Regulus, son premier héritier.

Il détestait sa mère et sa seule motivation durant les deux mois qu'il devait passer à Grimmauld Place était de savoir qu'il la rendait complètement folle.

Sa mère avait horreur de tout ce qui sortait de la norme et de la convenance et Sirius ne manquait pas de jouer sur cette carte. Il se maquillait parce que ce n'était pas convenable qu'un jeune homme porte du maquillage. Il devait avouer adoré la voir fulminer à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dans les siens. Walburga détestait les cheveux trop longs, alors il l'est laissait pousser durant l'été.

Elle lui avait sommé d'être calme, posé et de se comporter comme le digne héritier qu'il se devait d'être. Alors, il se fessait un plaisir de courir partout, de faire le plus de bruit possible et de dévaler le plus rapidement possible les marches du hall, sautant parfois des marches pour faire hurler le portrait d'elle-même qu'elle avait suspendu dans l'entrée au cours de l'année.

Sirius déposa ses couverts dans son assiette, avec le plus de bruit possible avant de ce levé, sans demander la permission avec un sourire en coin. Posant finalement son regard dans celui de sa mère qui ne l'avait pas lâché, il la défia arrogamment.

-Je n'ai pas faim, je monte à ma chambre, de toute façon, dit-il en jetant un regard dégoutter à son assiette. –Je ne suis pas certain de faire confiance à ce que vous avez cuisinier, _mère._

-Tu te rassied immédiatement Sirius, je ne te le répéterai pas, espèce d'enfant ingrat. Lui dit-elle d'une voix si calme et si froide qu'il vit Regulus réprimer un frisson bien malgré lui alors que son père continuant de lire comme s'il ne passait rien autour de lui.

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, _mère_ , je monte à ma chambre. Bon appétit.

\- Difficile d'avoir bonne appétit lorsque tu te tiens devant moi. Soupira-t-elle toujours de cette même voix aussi froide qu'un glacier avec une pointe de dégoût. –J'ai encore peine à croire que tu sois mon fils, jamais personne n'avait autant fait honte à la maison des Black. Être ami avec le fils Potter, avoir choisi Gryffondor. Continua-t-elle ayant craché ce dernier mot comme s'il était dangereux pour sa santé.

-Allons allons ma chérie. Lui dit Orion en lui tapotant doucement la main, sans pour autant relever les yeux de son journal. -Ne t'emporte pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu as raison. Lui répondit Walburga en prenant sa serviette pour essuyer gracieusement les coins de ses lèvres. -Ta petite rébellion est terminée Sirius. Continua-t-elle.

-Ma petite rébellion? Répéta froidement le concerner. -Parce que vous pensez que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu!?

-Assieds-toi Sirius, et écoute attentivement ta mère. Siffla Orion. Pourtant, Sirius resta debout, les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise, les fixant chacun à tour de rôle. -Bien, puisque tu préfère la manière forte. Son père sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui.

Sirius senti alors une douce sensation l'envahirent, sa tête ce vider lentement de tout soucis et il se senti tirer sur la chaise pour se rasseoir. Il vit Regulus se torde nerveusement les mains lorsqu'il revient à lui en clignant des yeux, ayant peine à croire que son père venait vraiment d'utiliser le sortilège d'Imperium sur lui.

-Bien. S'exclama Walburga. -Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins alors ouvrent bien tes oreilles. Sirius se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. -Tu te marieras lorsque tu sortiras de Poudlard.

-Pardon!? Je ne crois pas non!

-Est-ce que par mégarde, lui dit Walburga, -A un certain moment, j'ai eu l'air de te demander ton opinion espèce de petit arrogant! Tu ferras ce que l'on te dira de faire quitte à devoir te le faire faire de force.

-Alors c'est comme ça! cria Sirius, sa voix résonnant dans la salle à manger alors qu'il serrait les poings. -Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me plier à votre espèce de mariage consanguin! Et bien, les gens ont raison dans ce cas, les Black sont vraiment atteints de démence et clairement, vous êtes les deux plus tarés du lot! Balança-t-il avant d'éclater de rire et de ce relever pour ce sauver à toute vitesse de la salle à manger. Enjambant les marches deux par deux, essayant de regagner sa chambre le plus rapidement possible, il espérait être plus rapide que sa mère.

Toujours en rigolant, une fois en haut des escaliers, ce fut plus fort que lui et il se risqua à pencher la tête par-dessus la rambarde pour vérifier si elle ne l'avait pas suivi, mais il n'y avait personne. Avec un sourire satisfait, il fit volte-face pour alors recevoir une claque magistrale au visage qui le fit tomber au sol, sa mère ayant transplané à ses côté lorsqu'il avait jeté un regard en bas. Il resta sous le choc, une main plaquer sur son visage là où elle l'avait giflé.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle en l'attrapant par les cheveux l'obligeant à se relever alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. –Ça suffit, tu marcheras au pas ou tu peux être certain que tu resteras ici jusqu'à se que tu es enfin appris les bonnes manières, mais nous savons tous que tu es un cas désespéré. Dit-elle en l'obligeant à avancer devant elle. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Regulus entré dans sa chambre, le regardant avec anxiété tenant sa porte à demi close, ne semblant plus savoir où ce mettre.

Il senti alors une douleur si intense traverser son corps qu'il s'écroula au sol laissant échapper une plainte qui résonna dans le couloir, alors qu'il avait l'impression que ses organes étaient en train de fondre.

Et puis tout s'arrêta comme c'était venu. Il était couché au sol, haletant pour avoir de l'air, des gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur son visage, il se tourna péniblement vers sa mère qui se tenait debout, baguette levée, prête à lui infliger à nouveau le sortilège de torture.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit de regarder derrière toi, mais je t'ai pourtant assuré que tu allais obéir, maintenant debout.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps obtempérer et elle l'obligea à ce lever en l'empoignant à nouveau par les cheveux. Il était plus grand qu'elle, il savait qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, mais sa mère était une femme terrifiante. Il savait pourtant que si elle réussissait à mettre la main sur lui, s'en était fini et il allait en payer le prix, comme il le fessait présentement. Parfois, seulement parfois, il regrettait d'être lui-même et de ne jamais savoir quand là bouclé.

Il tomba durement sur le plancher de sa chambre lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin et il alla péniblement s'adosser contre son lui, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

Walburga jeta un regard de dégoût aux bannières de Gryffondor que Sirius avait accroché un peu partout dans sa chambre avec un charme de glus perpétuel, ainsi que les motocyclettes et les filles moldus très légèrement vêtues avant de le reposer sur lui.

Sirius ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser le sortilège une nouvelle fois. Malgré sa détermination et son caractère indomptable aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il trouvait difficile d'être un lion dans une fosse aux serpents.

\- J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi dès ton premier souffle. Lui dit-elle avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Il put enfin relaxer lorsqu'il l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir et il grimpa sur son lit pour s'y laisser tomber, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. Il serra rageusement les poings, son cœur battant la chamade avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un rire amer pour lui-même. Que diraient les autres s'il le voyait maintenant ?

Le si populaire Sirius Black que rien ni personne ne pouvait faire taire. Lui qui était toujours en train de rire, de crier et de sauter partout. Odieusement honnête avec tout le monde semblant au-dessus de tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer du côté de sa famille, clamant haut et fort que jamais il ne tomberait du côté de la magie noire.

Il laissa échapper un second rire qui ce mourut contre les murs de sa chambre, une boule ce formant dans sa gorge, son corps étant toujours tendu, le faisant souffrir.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était, ironiquement, le mouton noir de sa famille, qu'il n'approuvait pas les méthodes peu orthodoxes des Black qu'il se dissociait d'eux et qu'il fessait toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait, pour faire exactement le contraire de ce que sa famille exigeait de lui.

Mais personne n'aurait imagé que la situation était aussi pénible pour lui à la maison, et personne n'aurait pensé qu'il menaçait de se faire torturer pour un oui ou pour un non ou simplement parce que ça divertissait sa chère _mère_. Personne ne savait que l'on utilisait le sortilège d'Imperium sur lui au moins une fois par jour parce qu'il refusait de répondre à ses parents.

Il n'y avait que James qui savait exactement ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes de Grimmauld Place. Il était le seul à avoir vu ce que c'était que de tenir tête à Walburga Black. Il essayait de tenir Remus à l'écart de ses problèmes, le pauvre en ayant déjà assez des siens sur les épaules.

Lorsque le châtain essayait de savoir ce qui ce passait ou s'approchait un peu trop, Sirius se contentait de faire un geste d'impatience et le secouait en rigolant lui disant encore et encore de ne pas s'inquiéter. Remus fronçait les sourcils et continuait de le regarder durant un moment, le transperçant de son regard avant de retourner lentement à sa lecture.

Mais Sirius savait qu'il continuait de l'observer par-dessus son bouquin, essayant de trouver une faille dans son comportement pour pouvoir savoir. Il savait qu'il ne trompait pas le loup-garou, mais c'était tellement plus facile de prétendre que ce n'était rien et que surtout il allait bien, même si parfois, c'était trop pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer en serrant les dents, ce doutant que le lendemain serait probablement une journée pénible pour lui et qu'il devrait passer à travers comme toutes les autres.

* * *

Encore une fois, s'il y a un Beta Reader qui passe par ici je suis preneuse, le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, alors pardonner les fautes ! :)


	2. La fuite

**Je suis toujours à la rechercher d'un/une Beta Reader, j'essaie de corriger les fautes comme je le peux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2: La fuite**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla en ayant l'impression qu'un train lui était passé sur le corps. Il poussa un gémissement et se tourna pour enfouir un peu plus profondément sa tête dans ses oreillers, lorsqu'il entendit des coups frapper à sa porte.

Il se redressa si vivement qu'il faillit tomber en bas de son lit, attrapant sa baguette pour se mettre à genoux et regarder la porte, comme un chien sur le qui-vive.

-Ce n'est que moi… entendit-il Regulus dire de l'autre côté. -Je… est-ce que je peux entrer? Sirius poussa un soupire de soulagement et se contenta de grogner en signe d'approbation alors que son jeune frère entrait timidement dans sa chambre. -Heu … je … Il tendit devant lui un plateau qui comportait un petit déjeuner. -Tu dois avoir faim non …? Je … je sais que maman ne te laisse rien avaler si tu refuses de manger durant les repas alors …

-C'est elle qui t'a envoyé avec ça? Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez bête pour manger ce qu'elle prépare? Siffla Sirius, toujours aux aguets, les sourcils froncés en transperçant du regard son frère.

-Non! Non, c'est moi qui… papa est parti au boulot et maman est allée prendre le thé chez tante Druella … s'empressa de lui expliquer Regulus. -J'en ai profité.

Sirius continua de fixer son frère durant un moment, voyant les joues de Regulus prendre feu alors qu'il semblait nerveux, trépignant d'un pied à l'autre. Il baissa finalement et descendit de son lit pour regarder autour de lui et attraper des vêtements pour les enfiler rapidement sans rien dire.

-Tu sais que maman serait furieuse si elle te voyait avec tout ça sur le corps? Lui mentionna Regulus, semblant avoir retrouvé un peu de son aplomb. -Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher le nouveau que tu as sur l'avant-bras encore longtemps.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche. Il était entièrement recouvert d'un tatouage magique qui comportait un cerf, un chien, un loup et en rat sous le clair de lune, les animaux bougeant la tête, la lune semblant scintiller. -Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire? Me torturer? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en laissant échapper un rire.

Il renifla alors le plateau que son frère lui avait apporté, son ventre criant famine. Il avait pris l'habitude de manger le moins possible ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette lors des repas, lorsqu'un soir elle avait menacé de l'empoisonner s'il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Seulement, Walburga lui avait interdit de manger quoi que ce soit s'il ne mangeait pas ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

-Dépêche-toi de manger, j'ai dit à Kreattur que c'était pour moi alors il va sûrement remonter pour venir chercher le plateau. Sirius renifla méchamment à l'entente du nom de leur elf de maison, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Regulus. -Si tu étais plus gentil avec lui peut-être que…

-Gentil avec cette espèce de petite chose aussi suprématiste que Walburga? Le coupa froidement Sirius. -Je vais être gentil quand sa tête ira rejoindre celle des autres dans l'escalier, si je pouvais la lui couper et l'accrocher la moi-même j'en serais ravi!

-Sirius! s'exclama Regulus, mais il ne put continuer son frère lui remettant le plateau entre les mains. -Tu ne pourras continuer encore longtemps à défier papa et maman! Il se reçut un regard noir. -Je suis sérieux! Tu es un Black bon sang! Un Black! De par papa ET maman !

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien ! Lui cria Sirius peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. -Ça s'appelle de la consanguinité et à la limite dans leur cas, c'est clairement de l'inceste. Se moqua Sirius. -Tout ce que ça m'apportera c'est probablement une maladie mentale.

-Les Black ne sont pas atteints de démence. Le réprimanda Regulus.

-Tu es venu pour me faire la morale, pour me surveiller ou pour m'apporter à manger ? Faudrait savoir Regulus parce que en ce moment j'en ai marre. J'ai déjà assez d'elle a supporté jusqu'à ce que je puisse partir chez les Potter.

Regulus se remit alors à trépigner sur ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit Sirius mentionner les Potter. Il évita le regard de Sirius qui avait remarqué la soudaine agitation de son petit frère et il bégaya qu'il ferait bien de rapporter le plateau aux cuisines avant que Kreattur ne monte voir. L'Elf de maison se ferait un plaisir de dire à Walburga que Sirius était descendu à la cuisine.

Regulus reprit le plateau rapidement et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers le hall, mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de la même façon. Il l'avait suivi et il l'agrippa brutalement pour le bras pour lui faire faire volte-face. Regulus fut si surpris qu'il en échappa le plateau au sol.

Le tableau de Walburga se mit à hurler, Kreattur fut rapidement en haut en des marches. Regulus essaya de se défaire de la prise de Sirius qui c'était mis à le secouer comme un prunier en lui ordonnant de parler. Sirius pouvait être aussi terrifiant que Walburga par moments et il avait la même lueur de rage noire dans les yeux lorsqu'il était en colère et normalement rien ni personne ne pouvait leur faire entendre raison quand ils étaient dans cet état.

-Tu n'iras pas chez les Potter ! Lui cria alors Regulus repoussant enfin son frère qui tomba au sol. -Tu n'iras pas rejoindre tes petits Gryffondor ! Maman a dit que tu resterais ici et qu'elle te changerait de collège s'il le fallait mais que tu allais enfin prendre ta place parmi nous ! Bon dieu Sirius, tu t'attendais à quoi !? Dit-il lorsqu'il vit Sirius afficher une expression d'horreur. -Notre place est avec le seigneur des ténèbres il montrera la voie à tous ! Celle que nous devons tous suivre ! C'en est fini pour nous de vivre dans l'ombre !

-Ferme la Reg, je crois que je vais vomir si tu continue... et pour l'amour du ciel FAIS TAIRE CE FOUTU TABLEAU ET CET ELF ! Cria Sirius en se relevant pour venir donner un coup de pied à Kreattur qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles depuis son arrivé. L'elf laissa échapper un couinement et alla se cacher derrière Regulus.

Celui-ci lança un regard noir à Sirius avant de tapoter gentiment la tête de l'elf et de lui demander gentil de cesser de parler, qu'il pouvait retourner à ses besognes. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussez et il parla au tableau qui consentit aussi à se taire, le silence revenant dans la maison.

-J'espère que tu es prêts Sirius, parce que t'as place tu la prendras, de gré ou de force. Lui dit Regulus sans remonter -Sa aurait dû être moi l'aîné, au moins je n'aurais pas fait souffrir nos parents et déshonorer toute notre famille. Il releva la tête, Sirius le regardait avec dédain par dessus la rambarde. -Tu salis le nom des Black simplement parce que sa t'amuse.

Sirius serra les poings et ne lui répondit pas, allant de nouveau s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il bouillait de rage, son cœur allait exploser, il avait envie de tuer. Pour qui se prenait-il, cette espèce de futur Mangemort ! Lui filer des ordres lui faire la morale! -Alors, ils pensent tous pouvoir disposer de moi comme bons leurs semblent. Cria-t-il pour lui-même en frappant dans le mur.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de frapper une dernière fois dans le mur, un éclair déchirant le ciel, la pluie venant cogner à sa fenêtre. -C'est la seule solution. Se dit-il alors, toujours à voix haute. -Sinon c'est certain, je vais devenir entre plus cinglé que je ne le suis déjà. Il éclata d'un rire hystérique avant de se mettre à courir dans tous les coins de sa chambre, jetant ses affaires les plus importantes dans sa valise.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il était déjà presque l'heure du dîner, Orion serait de retour du travail pour dix-sept heures et Walburga pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Il en avait assez, c'était terminer. Si sa mère pensait pouvoir l'empêcher de partir chez James pour le reste des vacances, si elle pensait pouvoir continuer à lui infliger l'Imperium et le sortilège Doloris, elle se mettait un doigt dans l'œil !

Sans était fini, il en avait assez, il fichait le camp et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. -Jamais! Cria-t-il de nouveau pour lui-même. -Je ne serai plus jamais à ta merci ! Dit-il en direction de la porte, parlant à quelqu'un d'invisible. -Je ne serai plus jamais contraint à rester enfermé ici, c'est terminer tu m'entends! TERMINER!

Il ferma sa valise d'un coup de pied, un nouvel éclair déchirant le ciel. Au diable avec Regulus, au diable avec son héritage et sa ligner au diable avec tous ceux de sa ''famille'' il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul. Il attrapa un manteau moldu qu'il enfila rapidement, rangeant sa baguette dans l'une des poches intérieurs ainsi que sa valise qu'il avait réduite.

Il adorait les vêtements moldus, c'était beaucoup plus pratiques que les espèces d'accoutrement ridicules que les sorciers pouvaient bien porter parfois et puis, sa avait toujours fait enrager sa mère, alors il faisait d'une pierre deux coup. Il sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, entendant la voix de son père au rez-de-chaussée. Si seulement il avait la cape d'invisibilité de James. Pensa-t-il amèrement. Il descendit l'escalier, essayant d'éviter les planches qui craquaient, attendant patiemment sur le premier palier que son père entre dans le salon.

Il était accompagné de Regulus, donc ça lui laissait le champ libre pour se précipiter à la porte d'entrée. Orion avait peut-être apposé toutes les défenses connues du monde sorcier pour éviter que quiconque ne puise les trouver, mais il n'en était rien pour sortir, alors ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Sirius rigola intérieurement. Comme si les gens normaux auraient voulu les trouver de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui dit alors une voix froide à l'oreille et il senti des ongles s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Avec horreur, il tourna la tête pour tomber face à face avec sa mère qui le détaillait des pieds à la tête. -Orion! Ton sale traître de fils essaie de s'enfuir! Cria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Pris de panique, il la gifla violemment avant qu'elle ne puisse lever sa baguette et il tourna les talons, sautant en bas des escaliers pour laisser échapper un cri, tombant au sol, son père lui ayant jeté il ne savait quel sort. Il sentit sa respiration se couper et il cracha un filet de sang.

Mais il se releva et profita du moment où son père alla aider sa mère, se relevant, des décharges d'adrénaline lui parcourant le corps. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir et il évita temps bien que mal les autres sorts qui firent lancer dans sa direction.

Une fois à l'extérieur il se mit à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru dans sa vie pour atteindre le petit bois un peu plus loin au bout de la rue, la pluie battante ruisselant sur son visage. Il savait que ses parents n'iraient pas plus loin que le seuil de la porte, mais il s'enfonça tout de même dans le bois, le plus profondément possible avant de se laisser tomber contre un arbre.

C'était terminer. Pensa-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il laissa échapper un nouveau rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot et il ne pouvait dire si c'était la pluie, ou des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Il prit un moment avant de se relever péniblement, prenant appui sur l'arbre pour regarder autour de lui. Il se débrouillerait, peu importe, il était mieux dehors qu'à l'intérieur avec eux. Il inspira profondément, ses poumons protestants, un filet de sang coulant sur son menton avant qu'il ne prenne sa forme d'animagus, atteignant l'autre côté du petit bois sous sa forme de chien.


	3. Carbone-les-Mines

_**Chapitre 3: Carbone-les-Mines**_

* * *

Le temps était frais et sec même si la pluie des derniers jours avait enfin laissé place au soleil. Lily Evans réprima un frisson en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, le vent s'engouffrant dans sa longue chevelure auburn.

Elle salua quelques têtes familières sur le chemin principal alors qu'elle rentrait paisiblement chez elle. Carbone-les-Mines était un tout petit village ouvrier un peu terne, mais elle aimait y revenir pour les vacances, après tous, elle y avait passé toute son enfance. Tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins et c'était toujours agréable de se promener dans ses rues paisibles.

Ses parents avaient expliqué aux voisins, qu'elle allait toute l'année dans un pensionnat privé en suisse pour enfant surdoué. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette explication cocasse, lui rappelant les bandes dessinées que son père collectionnait et qui parlait d'être avec des pouvoirs hors du commun, regrouper dans une telle école.

Elle inspira profondément la brise qui lui amena une odeur d'été, alors qu'elle traversait le pont qui séparait le village en deux. Elle longea lentement la rivière, perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle atteignait un parc au bout complètement de la rue de l'impasse du tisseur. Elle avait l'habitude de venir ici étant enfant et Pétunia et elle se couchait dans l'herbe, laissant leurs pieds traîner dans l'eau de la rivière.

C'était une belle journée d'été et elle avait envie d'en profiter, de se vider l'esprit. La dernière année avait été plutôt mouvementée et elle était heureuse de simplement pouvoir décompresser. Dans quelques semaines, Marlène McKinnon viendrait la rejoindre et elle terminerait les vacances ensemble, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité, Marlène était une fille qui aimait faire les choses hautes en couleur.

Une fois à destination, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette aux cheveux noirs allongée sur l'un des bancs, les mains derrière la tête. Elle soupira fortement, visiblement agacée et elle s'approcha rapidement, ses yeux émeraude lançant des éclairs en direction de la personne.

-Severus! Gronda-t-elle alors, faisant sursauter la silhouette alors que la personne se relevait en position assise, dos à elle. -Je croyais avoir été claire! Je ne veux plus rien... Elle poussa alors un cri de stupeur et recula d'un pas lorsque la personne se tourna enfin vers elle. -Black! S'exclama-t-elle les mains plaquées devant la bouche.

-Qui est-ce que tu appelles Severus!? Lui répondit Sirius sur un ton outré, la regardant drôlement. -Evans? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- _Toi_ qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? Où étais-tu passé! Lui cria-t-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, il était sale, pâle et maigre. Il semblait sur la défensive, aux aguets, comme un animal prêt à fuir au moindre signe de danger.

-Excuse-moi? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. -Comment ça, où est-ce que j'étais passé? Lui demanda-t-il, la regardant comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde.

\- Où étais-tu passé! Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fermement en secouant la tête, semblant reprendre ses esprits. -Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, tout le monde te cherche! Comment as-tu atterri ici?

-Attends... Quoi? Comment ça tout le monde me cherche? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Evans!? Et puis, je ne sais même pas ou je me trouve! Difficile de te dire comment j'ai bien pu atterrir ici.

Lily soupira, semblant pourtant toujours inquiète et elle fouilla dans l'une de ses poches pour lui tendre la Gazette du Sorcier. Sirius arqua un sourcil en prenant le journal et son cœur manqua un battement.

 _ **L'héritier de la Maison Black toujours manquant  
**_ _Monsieur et Madame Black ont rapporté aux autorités sorcières la disparition de leur fils aîné, Sirius Orion Black, il y a trois jours. Nous tenons à rappeler, à la communauté magique de rapporter tout indice qui pourrait permettre de localiser l'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. À ce jour, nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où pourrait bien être détenu Sirius Black et ses parents craignent le pire. Walburga Black, la matrone de la maison, tiens à mentionner que..._

Sirius éclata alors d'un rire hystérique sans terminer l'article de journal, le rendant à Lily. -C'est la meilleure, je n'arrive pas à y croire! S'exclama-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Lily. -Super vraiment, elle a osée! Si elle pense… c'est terminer… hors de question que je rentre, plus jamais! Il se calma, aussi soudainement qu'il avait éclaté de rire et rabattit sur sa tête la capuche de sa veste. -Je dois partir d'ici. Dit-il sérieusement.

-Mais… mais attends! Attends! Lui cria Lily en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il allait partir. -Que ce passe-t-il!? Black, je peux t'aider… si tu as des problèmes, je peux t'aider. Que ce passe-t-il! Insista-t-elle en le transperçant de son regard vert.

-Je n'ai pas disparu, je n'ai pas été enlevé! Cria-t-il, Lily lui faisant signe de baisser le ton. -Je me suis enfui Evans! Et maintenant, cette folle a alerté le monde magique au grand complet pour être certaine que je retourne là-bas! Je n'y retournerai jamais, est-ce que tu m'entends!

Lily le détailla de la tête aux pieds une seconde fois. Il était affolé et elle pouvait presque sentir son coeur se débattre dans sa poitrine. Elle hocha lentement la tête dans sa direction et vint doucement lui prendre la main. -Viens, tu as l'air affamé, tu es sale et tu es gelé. Lui dit-elle. -J'habite ici. Lui dit-elle pour le rassurer. -Ma maison est juste de l'autre côté du petit pont, regarde, on la voit d'ici.

Sirius la regarda, hésitant, mais finit par acquiescer. Elle était douce, elle lui souriait gentiment et semblait vraiment inquiète pour lui. C'était bien différent de l'air qu'elle affichait à Poudlard lorsqu'elle devait lui parler. Il l'a suivi néanmoins jusque chez elle, une petite maison, dont l'entrée était bordée de pétunia et de fleur de lys.

-C'est joli. Dit-il en regardant autour de lui, une fois au salon, les mains dans les poches. -Où sont tes parents?

-Parti, en week-end de pêche! J'ai horreur de ça, alors je leur ai dit que je resterais pour faire mes devoirs. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir lui apportant une tasse de thé et un bol de soupe encore fumante. -Black… qu'est-ce…

-Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais t'emprunter ton hibou? La coupa-t-il, sachant très bien qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui s'était passé et il ne croyait pas avoir la force de le lui raconter. Elle acquiesça à sa demande et lui apporta une plume et un parchemin, continuant de le regarder avec intensité. -Merci. Dit-il en continuant de sentir son regard le brûler. Il essaya de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il put alors qu'il écrivait sa lettre.

 _ **Lunard,  
**_ _ **Je vais bien, ne crois rien du tout, Cornedrue est inaccessible pour le moment, je suis avec sa fleur. On serra ensemble à la prochaine lune. Promis. Passe le message à Queudver. Désolé.  
**_ _ **Patmol**_

Il enroula le message et le donna au petit hibou noir qui décolla aussitôt pour aller porter son message. -Cornedrue, c'est bien Potter? Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Lily. Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer. -Sa fleur, je suppose que tu parles de moi?

-Écoute Evans. Soupira-t-il alors. -Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Remus comprendra le message, personne d'autre ne le pourra, c'est plus sûr comme ça. Tu peux être certaine que les hiboux sont vérifiés si le monde magique est à ma recherche. James est en vacances. Dit-il pour répondre à sa question muette.

Ils restèrent là un moment sans parler, Sirius terminant ce qu'elle lui avait donné à manger. Puis il finit par abdiquer et lui raconta, en gros, ce qui s'était passé chez lui et ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompt, ayant de la peine pour lui. Comme tout le monde, elle avait entendu des choses, des rumeurs mais rien qui ne puisse être aussi terrible.

-Mais… pourquoi n'as-tu pas... je ne sais pas, simplement pris de la poudre de Cheminette pour te rendre directement chez Potter? Se risqua-t-elle à demander et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir idiote, ses joues prenant feu lorsqu'il éclata de rire en la regardant.

-Première, tu crois vraiment que l'on peut simplement entrer et sortir comme on le veut de Grimmauld Place? Elle haussa les épaules et il secoua la tête comme s'il essayait d'expliquer quelque chose de compliquer à un enfant. -Le réseau de poudre de Cheminette a été bloqué pour être certain que personne ne puisse entrer là-bas s'en y avoir été invité et ma mère à soigneusement condamner la sortie pour justement, éviter que je ne fasse ce que j'ai fait. Mes parents peuvent l'utiliser mais pas Regulus et moi.

Ensuite, est-ce que tu crois aussi que l'on peut entrer chez les Potter comme sa à l'improviste alors qu'ils ne sont même pas au pays? Le père de James est à la tête des Aurors, on n'entre pas chez lui comme dans un moulin Evans, il faut avoir été invité à Godric's Hollow. Quoi? Demanda-t-il face au drôle d'air qu'elle affichait.

-Rien, je ne pensais pas que son père pouvait avoir un poste aussi… aussi… bref de toute façon! Dit-elle en ce relevant. -Tu as grandement besoin d'une douche et d'un peu de sommeil. Mes parents seront de retour dans quatre jours seulement, tu peux rester si ça peux t'aider, je ne crois pas que ta famille aurait dans l'idée que tu sois caché chez une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Tu n'es _pas_ une Sang-de-Bourbe! S'indigna-t-il.

-Mais pour eux si, alors tu es quand même en sécurité… enfin, en quelque sorte, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rejoindre Potter. En attendant, tu te laves, parce que sérieusement Black… tu sens le chien mouiller et tu es en train d'imprégner cette odeur partout dans le salon.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire qui était plus près de son rire habituel, celui enjoué, qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien. Il prit le chemin qu'elle lui indiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le soir venu, lorsqu'il se coucha dans la petite chambre d'amis qui se trouvait en face de sa chambre à elle, il se sentit léger pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard.

Il comprenait pourquoi James n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était féroce, mais pouvait se montrer si douce et attentionnée, compréhensive sans aucun jugement, aucune méchanceté. Voilà pourquoi Remus avait cédé et lui avait révélé son secret. Sans elle, il serait toujours dehors à la belle étoile à essayer de repérer la sienne.

C'était un beau hasard qu'il se soit retrouvé là, à ce moment précis. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure de ses parents, il avait comme seul but de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Grimmauld Place et lui sans vraiment faire attention à la destination finalement.

Il avait erré, la plupart du temps sous sa forme animagus. Personne ne savait qu'il en était un, puisqu'il n'était pas déclaré. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse lui rendre autant service. Les journées semblaient moins longues sous sa forme de chien, ses pensées, qui lui faisaient bouillir la tête, étaient plus simples, moins humaines, plus faciles à supporter.

James revenait dans trois jours, dans trois jours, il serait possible de le contacter par le miroir et il pourrait enfin rentrer à Godric's Hollow. La tête que ferait Euphemia Potter lorsqu'elle le verrait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sentir son étreinte de mère autour de lui, qu'elle lui flatte les cheveux en lui répétant que tout était fini, que tout irait bien à présent.

Il pensa à la tête que ferait James lorsqu'il saurait qu'il avait passé quelques jours chez sa belle Lily. Le pauvre, il aurait probablement une attaque. Sirius rigola, mais son rire se mourut dans sa gorge en repensant à Remus. Il devait être mort d'inquiétude après avoir vu les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier et Peter devait le harceler pour savoir s'il avait eu des nouvelles. Eux aussi dans l'incapacité de rejoindre James, ça devait être le chaos.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup à _ThePotterheadPhilosophie_ et _Ptitepointe2_ pour vos reviews ! ^^ **


	4. Grille-pain et poudre de Cheminette

**Chapitre 4: Grille-pain et poudre de Cheminette**

* * *

-S'il te plaît! Lily encore une fois! Je vais écouter! Je te le promets! S'il te plaît! Lily soupira et pour la troisième fois depuis le matin, elle expliqua à Sirius le fonctionnement du four à micro-ondes.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé au parc, deux jours durant lesquels, il l'avait suivi partout comme un chien de poche et où elle avait dû lui expliquer, encore et encore le fonctionnement de tous les appareils moldus se trouvant chez elle. Le téléviseur, le téléphone, la cafetière, le grille-pain et son baladeur.

Elle avait abdiqué lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pour au moins la trentième fois, comment mettre une cassette dans le baladeur et elle le lui avait offert. Il avait alors passé plus d'une heure et demie à le tourner entre ses mains en se marmonnant des choses à lui-même, hochant parfois la tête.

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, seule avec un Sang-Pur dans un environnement complètement moldu. La mère de Marlène était une moldue, donc, elle savait parfait utiliser les objets courants de tous les jours.

La plupart de ses amis étaient tous des Sang-Mêlés et savaient tous, plus ou moins, comment vivre dans un monde sans magie. Mais Sirius ignorait totalement tout cela. Il descendait, de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans un livre retraçant les familles de sorciers, probablement de la plus ancienne encore existante.

Il lui avait raconté, n'être jamais sorti du côté moldu avant de devoir se rendre à King's Cross. Il avait alors vu, pour la première fois de sa vie, à onze ans, des gens ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique. Sa mère l'y avait amené seul, Regulus étant resté à la maison avec leur père, pour éviter un contact trop prolongé avec le monde non-sorcier.

-Est-ce que tu peux encore faire griller du pain? Lui demanda alors Sirius, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Ça fera trois fois depuis que l'on est levé, tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez, tu ne le manges même pas de toute façon. Répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Non! Je veux encore voir comment on fait! C'est vraiment trop génial! Cria-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. -Sérieusement, je veux tous ses machins quand je vais être en mesure d'avoir mon propre chez moi! Aller refait du pain s'il te plaît!

Elle le fit quand même avec plaisir, se disant que ça avait le mérite de lui changer les idées et il avait recommencé à sourire. Elle savait qu'il essayait quand même de la rassurer, de ne pas craquer et qu'il prétendait que tout allait bien alors qu'au fond plus rien n'allait pour lui.

Parfois, il arrêtait de parler, et semblait perdu dans le vague. Elle le voyait regarder le tatouage sur son bras, celui représentant les quatre animaux. Elle avait remarqué que la lune changeait selon sa phase actuelle, Sirius lui jetant des coups d'œil, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne devienne pleine avant son temps.

Il lui avait dit que Remus avait été horrifié lorsqu'il l'avait vu et qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Parce que c'était un tatouage permanent et magique et aussi parce qu'il refusait que ses amis ne soient aussi inquiets pour lui. Il avait rigolé et avait continué son récit, en lui disant que Peter en avait un aussi, non terminé parce qu'il avait été incapable de supporter la douleur de l'aiguille.

Elle en avait vu un autre, sur son bras droit qui dépassait un peu de son t-shirt qui semblait, a priori, représenter une constellation. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait autant de tatouages. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il en avait d'autres, il avait, encore une fois, éclatée de rire avant de répondre par un simple signe de tête.

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler lorsqu'il poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsque le pain sortit du grille-pain et qu'il échappa les tranches au sol en criant que c'était trop chaud. Elle secoua la tête en continua de le regarder, un vrai gamin!

Alors qu'elle se relevait pour aller l'aider, une voix s'éleva soudain des chambres derrière eux. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle en échappa sa tasse de café au sol et Sirius sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Les deux se lancèrent le même regard d'incompréhension, avant de fixer le couloir.

-SIRIUS BLACK! RÉPONDS-MOI MAINTENANT OU JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER criait la voix alors que le concerner ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre, Lily sur les talons.

Il ouvrit sa valise et retira tous les vêtements, livres et autres objets qui étaient dans son chemin, ceux-ci se retrouvant aux quatre coins de la chambre. Il attrapa un petit morceau de miroir et elle le vit afficher un sourire de soulagement.

-James! Cria Sirius, Lily entendant sa voix craquer sous l'émotion et ses yeux devenir vitreux. -Je croyais que tu revenais seulement après-demain!?

-Tu croyais vraiment que l'on allaient continuer de faire comme si de rien était après qu'on est vues les gros titres de la Gazette? Lui répondit James Potter sur un ton de reproche.

-Tu viens d'arriver? As-tu reçu des nouvelles de Rem' et Pete'? Lui demanda précipitamment Sirius.

-Non! On vient de mettre les pieds à la maison, on a fait le plus rapidement possible, ma mère est morte d'inquiétude, où es-tu!? Que sait-il passer!? Mon père vient te chercher! Dit moi où tu es! Lui répondit James sur un ton un peu plus pressant.

Sirius leva rapidement les yeux vers Lily et elle hocha la tête. -La chaumière aux fleurs. Dit-elle doucement. -Il peut prendre la poudre de Cheminette, ça fonctionne ici. Sirius répéta le nom qu'elle lui avait donné et James lui répondit de se tenir prêt. Il se releva rapidement et se précipita vers le salon, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, des flammes vertes se dressèrent dans la cheminer et un homme d'un certain âge en sortit. Lily resta surprise en détaillant monsieur Potter. Elle ne l'avait jamais aperçu sur le quai lors des rentrées scolaires. James était toujours déjà arrivé et seul lorsque elle-même arrivait.

Ses cheveux étaient presque entièrement gris, et elle pouvait distinguer beaucoup de rides derrière ses lunettes. Il portait un habit surmonté d'une robe de sorcier gris foncé. Il se tenait droit et imposait le respect simplement par sa présence. On comprenait toute suite en le voyant pourquoi il était le chef des Aurors.

Des flammes vertes jaillirent à nouveau du foyer et cette fois-ci James en sortit. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit se passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, mais elle afficha tout de même un sourire en coin, décidément ça ne changerait jamais.

-Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison. Lui dit son père sur un ton plus amuser qu'autre chose.

-Comme si j'allais rester à attendre une éternité que tu reviennes! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se précipiter sur Sirius pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il avait grandi un peu depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Sa voix était plus grave, plus profonde, elle secoua la tête avant de remarquer que monsieur Potter la fixait avec un sourire et elle sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers les deux garçons et Sirius vint se serrer contre lui lorsque James accepta de le lâcher.

-Mon garçon. Lui dit monsieur Potter en prenant son visage dans ses mains, le regardant de la tête aux pieds. -Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Sirius acquiesça vivement, la boule dans sa gorge menaçant d'exploser s'il lui répondait avec des mots. Il se détourna légèrement et se passa une main dans le visage avant d'attraper Lily par la main. -Je vais bien grâce à Lily! Sans elle je ne sais pas ou je serais en ce moment!

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que James sembla la remarquer et il ouvrit des yeux ronds ses joues s'empourprant. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et son regard passait de Sirius à Lily, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve face à elle à ce moment précis.

-Enchanté Lily, je suis Fleamont Potter. Dit-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. -Maintenant, puisque Sirius va bien, je crois que nous pouvons rentrer et cesser d'ennuyer cette charmante jeune fille. S'exclama monsieur Potter en rigolant pour couper le malaise qui c'était installer. Il appuya sur la mâchoire de son fils pour lui faire fermer la bouche. -Est-ce possible de parler avec tes parents un petit moment? Demanda-t-il alors à Lily.

-Ils sont absents monsieur. Ils sont en week-ends de congé. Répondit-elle en essayant d'ignorer le regard de James sur elle. Elle trouvait la situation plutôt insolite. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le chef du département des Aurors se retrouverait un jour dans son salon, pour venir récupérer le meilleur ami de son fils. Fils qui l'avait harcelé durant toute l'année dernière pour qu'elle sorte avec lui.

Monsieur Potter acquiesça et lui sourit doucement. Décidément, James ressemblait beaucoup à son père.-Sirius? Dit-il en ce tournant vers lui. -Tu as toutes tes choses mon garçon? On doit y aller, avant qu'Euphemia ne meure d'inquiétude et qu'elle croit qu'il ne nous soit arrivé quelque chose. Se moqua-t-il.

Sirius se précipita à la chambre qu'il avait occupée ces deux derniers jours et il ramassa ses choses à la hâte, traînant sa valise avec lui. Une fois de retour au salon, il se dirigea vers Lily et la serra dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un clin d'oeil à James.

-Merci pour tous. Lui dit-il. -Et merci pour le… la chose qui joue de la musique! Rigola-t-il. -Je vais le trafiquer pour qu'il puisse fonctionner à Poudlard.

-Je me doutais bien que tu le voulais pour une raison semblable. Se moqua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. -On se voit dans trois semaines. Lui sourit-elle en le saluant. Elle fit un léger signe de main à James qui était restée anormalement calme et sans mots. -Prends soin de lui Potter. Lui dit-elle alors en ignorant l'air scandalisé qu'il avait affiché.

-Oui, il rentre à la maison, on va s'occuper de lui. Répondit-il finalement, en la fixant toujours intensément, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle venait juste d'embrasser Sirius, comme ça, sous son nez, comme si de rien n'était! -Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé seul dehors. Elle hocha la tête, lui faisant signe que ce n'était rien. Il lui sourit et se fit pousser par son père vers la cheminer.

Monsieur Potter les fit passer en premier, tous deux disparaissant dans les flammes avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Lily. -Je te prierais de ne dire à personne que Sirius était ici. Lui dit-il. -Lorsque tes parents rentreront, j'aimerais tout de même avoir un mot avec eux et si tu le permets, je reviendrai pour m'assurer que tout est sous contrôle. Tu comprends, j'en suis sûr, la gravité de la situation.

-Oui monsieur, je vous ferai parvenir un hibou lorsqu'ils seront rentrés? Demanda-t-elle.

-Excellent! Merci beaucoup Lily pour tous ce que tu as fait pour lui, je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Il lui parlait de Sirius, comme il aurait parlé de James et semblait avoir été aussi inquiet que si ça avait été son fils unique qui aurait été porté disparu. Il lui serra de nouveau la main avant de disparaître à son tour dans la cheminer, la laissant seul au salon.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer et de regarder autour d'elle, seul le silence se faisait entendre. Décidément, le reste des vacances allait être morne sans Sirius. Elle devait avouer qu'il était assez divertissant et que les journées passaient en un éclair avec lui.

Elle n'avait pas pris de temps à s'habituer à sa présence et à sa personnalité colorée. Il était plus gentil qu'il ne le laissait paraître et il pouvait être amusant sans être odieux, ce qui était difficile à savoir lorsqu'on ne faisait que le côtoyer à Poudlard. Marlène allait halluciner lorsqu'elle lui raconterait ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé!** **Merci encore pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!** **Bonne fin de semaine ^^**


	5. Des guimauves et une guerre

**Chapitre 5: Des guimauves et une guerre.**

* * *

Lorsque Sirius émergea des flammes, James à sa suite, il fut agrippé par deux mains qui le tirèrent vers l'avant. Euphemia Potter le détailla de haut en bas, les yeux rougis encore plein d'eau, visiblement elle avait pleuré. Sirius sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir en la voyant ainsi, sachant qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il d'une petite voix, ne sachant plus où se mettre, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose et qu'on ne te retrouverait jamais! Le gronda-t-elle en l'agrippant un peu plus fort le serrant dans ses bras.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius craqua. Il ne put contenir plus longtemps toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulées depuis des semaines. Toute la frustration, la colère, la peur et la peine qui l'avaient envahi et qu'il avait fait taire à maintes reprises, venaient de resurgir, d'un coup, sans qu'il puisse les arrêtés.

Tout son être hurlait de l'intérieur alors qu'il s'agrippait fortement à Euphemia comme un enfant venant de faire un cauchemar. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça se termine ici et maintenant. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage, pas maintenant.

Il ne voulait plus penser à rien et il se calma lentement, le son de sa voix l'apaisant alors qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il savait que c'étaient des mots de réconfort et ça apaisait son âme.

-C'est terminé, tout va bien aller. Lui chuchotait madame Potter en lui flattant les cheveux, fessant signe à son mari et à son fils de ne rien dire pour le moment, de le laisser se calmer d'abord. Il fut heureux que monsieur Potter et James ne disent rien, parce qu'il avait besoin de cette étreinte, de savoir que quelqu'un, une vraie mère, s'inquiétait pour lui.

Après un long moment, Sirius accepta enfin de relâcher son étreinte sûre Euphemia et il resta dos à Fleamont et James, gêner d'être dans un tel état, gêner par toutes les larmes qui étaient encore visible sur ses joues.

Monsieur Potter s'approcha à son tour et déposa une main bienveillante sur son épaule. -Je vais devoir me rendre au ministère et régler cette histoire avant que la situation ne soit encore plus catastrophique. Dit-il en regardant sa femme.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Leur dit alors précipitamment Sirius. -Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras je…

-Ne soit pas stupide. Lui répondit madame Potter. -On va s'occuper de ça. Lui dit-elle. -Nous ne te renverrons jamais à Grimmauld Place Sirius, tu m'entends? Nous aurions dû te ramener ici en même temps que James.

-Walburga ne l'aurait jamais laissé nous accompagner ma chérie, tu le sais. Lui répondit Fleamont. Sirius baissa la tête, se sentant comme un enfant prit en faute. -Mais tu n'y retourneras pas, je t'en donne ma parole. dit-il en regardant sérieusement Sirius. -De toute façon, il ne reste que quelques semaines avant la rentrée des classes, ensuite tu auras dix-sept ans en novembre et à ce moment, elle n'aura plus aucune emprise sur toi, tu seras majeur.

-Tu devrais partir Fleamont. Orion sera là-bas, il saura que nous sommes de retour et que Sirius sera ici. Lui dit Euphemia. Monsieur Potter acquiesça et se dirigea vers James. -Je te tiens au courant, essaie de lui changer les idées. Dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule à son tour. -Tout se passera bien. Dit-il avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les flammes vertes.

-Vous pouvez partir. Leur dit Euphemia en se tournant vers les deux garçons. -Je ferai monter Remus et Peter lorsqu'ils arriveront. Oui, ils sont en chemin. Répondit-elle face à leurs expressions d'incompréhension. -Ce pauvre Remus était aussi inquiet que moi. dit-elle en leur souriant avant de serrer une dernière fois Sirius contre elle et de se tourner vers son fils. -Je te laisse t'occuper de lui maintenant. dit-elle en déposant une main dans son visage. -Vous êtes rendu déjà si grand!

-Maman! s'exclama James embarrassé, ce passant rapidement une main dans les cheveux et il attrapa Sirius par le bras pour le traîner à sa suite dans les étages, jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça allait créer autant de problème. Finit par dire Sirius dans le silence pesant qui régnait. -Je…

-La seule chose pour laquelle tu devrais t'excuser en ce moment, c'est d'avoir laissé Evans _t'embrasser_. Depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms! _Sérieusement_! S'indigna James en regardant Sirius comme s'il venait de dire le plus gros juron au monde.

Sirius éclata de rire et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'empressa de lui raconter, comment elle l'avait trouvé au parc et comment elle l'avait confondu avec Rogue, rigolant à nouveau avec l'air de dégoût que fit James. Il lui raconta aussi, comment elle lui avait montré à se servir des appareils moldus et comment elle était, au final, beaucoup plus gentille qu'il ne le pensait.

-Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu as un penchant pour elle. Continua de se moquer Sirius. -Elle est vraiment très gentille.

-Je n'y crois pas! J'arrive pas à croire que tu as _dormi_ aussi près d'elle! Il secoua la tête, ramenant une main pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux, mais il arrêta son geste en plein milieu et laissa retomber sa main.

-Je l'ai vu sourire lorsque tu as fait sa tout à l'heure. Lui dit Sirius.

-Elle a roulé des yeux, elle trouve ça complètement insupportable, elle _me_ trouve complètement insupportable. Soupira James.

-Eh bien, avec tout ça, il y a un bon côté! Rigola Sirius. -Maintenant qu'on est amis elle et moi, ça ne peut que t'aider! Il secoua la tête et vint déposer son bras autour de ses épaules. -Je te promets qu'il ne sait rien passé du tout! Il éclata de rire lorsque James lui donna un coup dans le ventre, le menaçant de le lancer par la fenêtre si jamais il avait touché à _sa_ Lily.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Sirius se retrouva allongé sur le sol, une furie aux cheveux châtain lui ayant sauté dessus sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

-Je te jure Sirius Black que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains si tu oses nous refaire un coup pareil! Lui cria Remus, maintenant assit à califourchon sur lui, alors qu'il le secouait sans ménagement.

-Ça va aller Lunard, regarde, je vais bien! Je suis en un seul morceau, enfin, ma mère aurait bien voulu me découper en petites rondelles, mais heureusement je suis partie avant! Essaya-t-il de se moquer. -Oh allé Rem', ne fait pas cette tête, je te dis que tout va bien. Dit-il en se redressant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Aller ça va aller Rem' lâche le ou tu vas l'étouffer! Rigola Peter en venant retirer Remus de sur Sirius, pour le serrer dans ses bras à son tour. -Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

-Désolé… marmonna Remus. -C'est juste qu'on est sans nouvelles depuis des _jours_ et Euphemia qui ne fait qu'apparaître dans la cheminer de la cuisine, mon père qui nous dit de faire nos bagages le plus rapidement possible. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!?

Sirius répondit à l'étreinte de Peter et revint entourer les épaules de Remus de son bras. Le lycanthrope était toujours très émotif, surtout lorsque la pleine lune était à quelques jours seulement d'être pleine. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour eux, pour leurs sécurités, pour tous.

Il regarda autour de lui, heureux de les voir tous, les trois meilleurs amis que l'on pouvait avoir sur cette terre, heureux qu'ils soient là, pour lui. C'était décidément une belle journée. Il vint se rasseoir près de James et entreprit de leur raconter sa décente aux enfers, sans avoir lâché Remus.

Plusieurs soirs plus tard, une fois la pleine lune passée, ils étaient tous les quatre dehors, dans la cour à la nuit tombée, assis devant un feu, une grosse tente monter derrière eux. Ils rigolaient et faisaient griller des guimauves, des saucisses et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dévaliser de la cuisine avant que la mère de James ne les stops.

Ils se racontaient des histoires, essayant de profiter de leurs vacances, d'essayer de faire oublier à Sirius que Fleamont Potter était revenu du ministère de la magie le soir dernier avec une tête à faire peur. Il avait simplement répondu à Sirius qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, mais ils avaient clairement entendu Fleamont dire à sa femme qu'Orion et Walburga Black tenaient à récupérer leur héritier et qu'il reviendrait à Grimmauld Place tôt ou tard.

-Tu es en sécurité ici! Lui rappela James en lui lançant des guimauves sur la tête pour le faire réagir. -Et ensuite, à Poudlard, tu seras hors d'atteinte, ils ne pourront rien faire contre Dumbledore, tu sais le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde n'est jamais connu!

-Ma mère m'a dit que je devrais me marier dès que j'aurais terminé mes études. Leurs dits Sirius qui n'avait pas encore osé leurs raconter cette partie. -Et Regulus m'a confirmé que si je ne devenais pas le plus parfait des Black d'ici là fin de l'été, qu'ils allaient me changer de collège, probablement m'envoyez à Durmstrang.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux, regardant le feu crépiter, ne sachant quoi répondre pour essayer de réconforter leurs amis. Ça ne servait rien de répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses, la situation se dégradait d'année en année. Chaque jour, Sirius laissait échapper une partie de tout ce qui s'était passé chez lui, rallongeant son récit d'horreur.

-Elle a aussi utilisé le sortilège de torture quand je ne voulais pas coopérer. Continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, sentant la main de Remus agripper lentement la sienne. James et Peter ne virent rien dans le noir. -Et j'ai eu droit à un nouveau sort qu'elle a inventé, elle envoie sa baguette par avant. Dit-il en fessant le geste. -Et une espèce de fouet, bleu brillant en sort...

-C'est terminer. Lui dit alors sèchement James, les flammes dansant dans le reflet de ses lunettes. -Tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas. On t'a déjà jeté dans la gueule du lion...

-La gueule du serpent, tu veux dire. Essaya de se moquer Sirius, mais James lui lança un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute James. Lui dit Peter. -On savait tous que c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir chez lui, mais tu aurais voulu faire quoi de plus? Je veux dire... Essaya-t-il de s'expliquer lorsqu'il se reçut le même regard noir. -Ce sont ses parents... Il n'a que seize ans.

-Ce n'est de la faute de personnes, sauf de la mienne, parce que je suis odieux et que je ne sais visiblement jamais quand me taire, alors arrêter de faire ses têtes d'enterrement, on jurerait que Lily vient d'annoncer à James qu'elle sortait avec Rogue! Cria Sirius, les trois autres laissant échapper des cris de dégoût, James se laissant tomber à la renverse sur sa couverture, faisait semblant de vomir.

-C'est vrai, tu es rendu tellement intime avec elle maintenant. Tu dois en savoir quelque chose! Tu te rends comte! S'exclama James en gesticulant dans le vide avant de soupirer, Euphemia arrivant à leurs hauteurs pour leur dire qu'il était temps d'aller ce coucher. -Mais maman! S'indigna son fils en la regardant. -On est trop vieux pour avoir un couvre-feu!

-Demain on doit aller acheter vos fournitures scolaires et il est passé minuit. Je vous connais! Si je vous laisse faire, vous ne vous coucherez pas de la nuit et il sera impossible de vous lever demain alors aller hop! Dans cette tente et je ne veux plus rien entendre. Elle les embrassa tous un à un avant de renter.

Ils s'exécutèrent quand même en rouspétant, ce couchant de façon à ce que leurs têtes soit toute coller, James et Peter d'un côté, Remus et Sirius de l'autre.

-J'ai entendu dire par mon père, qu'on avait tenté de pénétrer les défenses d'Azkaban à la fin de l'école. Leur chuchota James après un moment sans les regarder, ayant fermé les yeux et retiré ses lunettes.

-Tu crois que c'était... Tu-Sais-Qui? Couina Peter d'une petite voix.

-Je n'en sais rien, probablement. Les Aurors commencent à être de plus en plus agité, il y a des drôles de disparations que le ministère essaie de cacher, il se fait de plus en plus remarquer. Il est en train de recruter des adeptes, des Mangemorts qu'ils se font appeler. Continua-t-il. -Mon père dit qu'on est à l'aube d'une Grande guerre.

-Il t'a dit ça!? Lui demanda Remus en se redressant légèrement pour mieux le regarder.

-Pas vraiment à moi, mais il parlait avec un collègue qui est passé un soir très tard, ils revenaient de mission, ça avait l'air d'avoir bardé. Le mec, il saignait de partout, c'était atroce, puis, deux autres Aurors ont déboulé, et j'ai juste eu le temps de voir des Médicomages transplanés dans l'entrée. Ouais, dit-il en en sentant Sirius se redresser à son tour, -ils ont transplanés à l'intérieur du domaine, je n'avais jamais vue ça avant, autorisation spéciale de l'état d'urgence, code je sais plus quoi.

-Et après? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Continue! Le pressa Sirius.

-Et bien après, ma mère m'a vue et elle m'a retourné dans ma chambre. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. -Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Il rigola. -Comme d'habitude, ils croient vraiment qu'on ne voit rien et qu'on ne sait rien, mais s'il y a une guerre qui se prépare, nous n'aurons pas le choix d'y prendre part.

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien, fermant les yeux, essayant de s'endormir, réfléchissant aux paroles peu rassurantes de James. Peter se tourna sur le côté, James s'était déjà endormi et Sirius se tourna également, ce retrouvant nez à nez avec Remus.

Même les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir Remus légèrement s'agiter à côté de lui. -Dort. Lui ordonna-t-il dans un murmure. -Ça ira Rem'. Dit-il en venant lui flatter doucement le bras. -Tu sens le chocolat. Rigola-t-il.

-Tu sens le chien mouiller et je te laisse quand même dormir là, laisse mon chocolat tranquille. Rétorqua Remus en ouvrant un œil.

-Fermez-la tous les deux, on va se faire chauffer les oreilles si madame Potter revient. Leur dit Peter.

Les deux autres rigolèrent, Sirius continuant de sourire dans la pénombre, seule la respiration de James se faisant entendre alors qu'il s'endormait lentement, le bout de son nez touchant celui de Remus, quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombant sur le front de celui-ci.

* * *

 **Merci Ptitepointe2 pour ton enthousiaste sa fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme sa! J'adore vraiment !^^  
** **Et merci à toi aussi ThePotterheadPhilosophie pour tes reviews, vous me donnez le courage de continuer ma fanfiction ^^**


	6. Stade de Quidditch et Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 6:** **Stade de Quidditch et Poudlard Express.**

* * *

L'été avait été particulièrement chaud et beau, et même à l'aube du mois de septembre, le vent était toujours chaud et les journées ensoleillées. Les Maraudeurs étaient dehors, sur le terrain de Quidditch que James s'était vu offrir en cadeau de fête pour ses seize ans. James et Remus contre Sirius et Peter. Puisque Remus était aussi mauvais que Peter les équipes étaient plutôt équilibrées, même si James avait largement l'avantage.

-Oh, je t'en pris James, laisse-nous au moins une chance! Grogna Peter alors qu'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de marquer pour la troisième fois d'affiler. -On est pas tous capitaine et premier poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor!

-Il est de mauvaise humeur parce que sa belle Lily m'a écrit et pas à lui! Se moqua Sirius qui évita le Souafle que James lui lança de justesse. -Hey! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ne me prend pas comme cible! Continua-t-il de se moquer en commençant à virevolter autour de lui sur son balai.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'écrit d'abord! Maugréa James, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. -Sirius, j'espère que tu vas bien. Dit-il en prenant une voix de fille. -Tu es sur Patmol que tu n'as pas... Que tu n'as pas... Avec elle!? Dit-il en regardant son ami très sérieusement, essayant de sonder son âme.

Sirius éclata de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. -Qui sait! Ne put-il s'empêcher de moquer, continuant de rire aux éclats, continuant de zigzaguer dans le ciel, faisait tomber Peter de son balai avant de secouer la tête. -Arrête un peu, comme si j'aurais pu te faire une chose pareille!

James lui lança un regard noir et lui envoya à nouveau le souaffle par la tête, grognant en signe de réponse avant de piquer vers le sol pour descendre de son balai avec grâce, passant brusquement sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'aller aider Peter à se relever. -S'il te plaît, ne dit pas à Potter que je t'ai écrit, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en mêle. Continua-t-il. -Non mais pour qui elle se prend!

-Pour Lily Evans, lui répondit Peter en époussetant sa robe de sorcier. -La plus parfaite des emmerd...

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis de la belle de James Pet' le coupa Remus qui était redescendu à son tour de son balai en trébuchant légèrement, heureux de pouvoir mettre fin à cette partie et de pouvoir redescendre les deux pieds sur la terre ferme. -Elle ne pensait pas à mal, seulement elle sait comment peut être James parfois, on le sait tous.

-Non, elle n'en sait rien du tout Lunard, parce qu'elle ne veut pas le savoir! Cria-t-il alors dans sa direction, les joues rouges.

-Calme-toi Cornedrue. Lui dit Sirius en sautant de son balai pour venir agripper James par le bras l'empêchant de continuer à avancer vers Remus. -Calme toi. Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux et James fini par soupirer en acquiesçant, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

James n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait facilement mettre en colère, il s'échauffait souvent, mais sortait rarement de ses gonds. Avec James, même si les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, tout était simple. On pouvait rester soi-même, sans avoir peur d'être jugé parce qu'il était le premier à vous accepter tel que vous étiez.

Il avait été le premier à ne pas avoir fait mention de sa famille lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui dans le train durant leur première année. C'était lui qui avait décidé que de devenir des Animagis non enregistré pour ne pas laisser Remus seul durant les pleines lunes, était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était lui qui avait défendu Peter contre une bande de Serpentard qui l'avait coincé dans un coin et voulait lui faire du mal en deuxième année.

On pouvait tout dire à James, on pouvait rire, pleurer, faire des blagues, des mauvais coups, lui demander de vous couvrir pour une bêtise, lui demander de distraire un professeur ou bien d'aller parler à votre place à celui ou celle pour qui vous aviez un penchant.

Tout était simple, si vous respectiez ses limites. Si vous aviez le malheur de le trahir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, s'en était fini, il ne vous adresserait plus jamais la parole. Pour James, il n'y avait pas plus grand déshonneur que de trahir ses amis et aussi d'avoir le nez dans la magie noire. Il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie noire et tous ceux qui s'y intéressaient.

-Je crois qu'au fond, elle t'aime bien quand même. Lui dit Remus en cassant le silence qui s'était installé. -Sinon elle n'aurait même pas mentionné ton nom dans la lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Peter qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ou Remus voulait en venir.

-Il veut dire que les femmes sont compliquées pour rien. Ce moqua Sirius en secouant la tête. -Oui veut dire non mais parfois oui veut dire oui, quand non veut dire oui mais quand elle dit non plus de deux fois sa reste non. Il rigola en posant une main sur sa hanche, prenant une pose féminine levant son index en l'air. - _Sirius non!_ Dit-il d'une petite voix aigu. -S'il te plaît cesse de me couvrir de baiser comme tu le fais ohh ouiii! Il éclata de rire. -Elle me disait d'arrêter mais elle me retenait quand même en me tenant par la nuque. Dit-il en allant y passer sa main. -Je crois même qu'elle y a laissé les traces de ses ongles.

-Toi, tu prends les autres pour tes jouets personnels espèce de tordu. Lui dit sèchement Remus, les joues rouges en croisant les bras pour se détourner de lui. -Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si elle n'aurait aucun sentiments quel qu'il soit, elle n'aurait pas mentionné ton nom, elle savait très bien que tu allais voir cette lettre, comme si l'autre débile ici aurait été capable de la fermer pour une fois et de garder ça pour lui.

-Débile! Tu parles de moi là! Lui cria Sirius l'air outré en s'approchant de lui, mais Remus le repoussa brusquement. La pleine lune était dans à peine une dizaine de jours et sa mauvaise humeur commençait à ce faire sentir.

James se contenta de hausser les épaules en s'ébouriffant encore une fois les cheveux, croisant le regard de Sirius qui pencha la tête de côté pour l'observer. -Tu ne vas pas faire ça? Lui demanda-t-il. Remus fronça les sourcils en les regardant, James fit un simple geste de la main agacé.

-Pourquoi pas? Fini par lui répondre James. -De toute façon, comment elle m'a dit déjà? Ah oui; _Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant!_ Dit-il en imitant la voix de Lily avant de rouler des yeux.

-Moi aussi je prendrais le calmar! Lui dit Remus, le défiant du regard lorsque James lui lança un regard d'outrance. -Severus est son ami, il a toujours été son ami le plus proche, ils habitent à quelques pâtés de maison seulement l'un de l'autre, toi tu veux la fille et la seule chose que tu trouve à faire c'est de t'en prendre à son _meilleur ami_ , je sais je sais! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Mais le fait que ce soit Rogue n'excuse pas tes actions, tu sais. Tu ferais quoi, si une fille embêtait Sirius simplement pour avoir ton attention!?

James et Sirius se lancèrent le même regard et Peter éclata de rire. -Mauvais exemple. Soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, de plus en plus agacé. -N'empêche que tu voie ce que je veux dire, t'en prendre à ses amis est loin d'être la formule gagnante pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi.

-Vous parlez de cette charmante jeune fille qui a recueilli Sirius? Demanda monsieur Potter. Les quatre garçons sursautèrent pour se tourner et voir le père de James qui était entré dans le petit stade, sans qu'ils ne l'aient vu arriver. Il leur sourit, semblant épuiser, les garçons savaient qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche au bureau, probablement pour continuer de régler le scandale de Sirius.

Monsieur Potter avait réussi à faire taire la gazette du sorcier et le journal avait cesser de publier, en premier page, des messages s'adressant a toute la communauté magique pour retrouver l'héritier des Black. Il avait dû user de beaucoup de patiente et de toute son influence pour pouvoir garder Sirius sous sa protection et ainsi évité qu'il retourne au 12, Grimmauld Place.

-Je suis simplement venu pour vous informer de ce qui va se passer demain. Leur dit-il en les regardants tours à tour.

-Ce… Ce qui va se passer demain? Demanda Peter. -Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Potter?

Fleamont soupira en retirant ses lunettes, pour les essuyer lentement avec un mouchoir. -Je vais vous accompagner à King's Cross avec quelques uns de mes meilleurs Aurors. Leur dit-il, les garçons se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. -Même si nous avons réussi à faire taire les mauvaises langues sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Sirius cette été, et que l'eau à un peu coulé sous les ponts depuis quelques semaines, Orion et Walburga sont toujours furieux. Au mieux, ils vont passer leur chemin et faire comme si de rien était. Au pire, ils vont essayer de récupérer par la force ce qu'il croit être leur bien. Leur dernière chance pour ravoir leur héritier est demain, alors je préfère être préparé. Avec les Black, vaut mieux essayer d'avoir un tour d'avance sur eux.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Dit alors Sirius. -Depuis des années cette espèce de harpie me répète sans cesse que Regulus est un bien meilleur fils que je ne le suis, et qu'il aurait du être l'aîné et toute les autres conneries qu'elle pouvait trouver pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas digne de l'héritage des Black, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'acharnent autant à me ravoir. Ça n'a aucun sens.

-L'orgueil, le déshonneur, la honte de ne pas avoir été en mesure de contrôler leur garçon de seulement seize ans. Lui répondit Fleamont. -La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, la plus vieille famille de sorcier encore existante, l'une des plus influente dans le monde de la magie noire, prêt à tout sacrifier pour garder leurs statue royale et leur sang pur, incapable de plier à leur volonté, un garçon qui n'est même pas majeur? C'est tout un scandale pour eux. Se moqua monsieur Potter en remettant ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

-Alors simplement pour garder leurs images, ils feront tout pour le récupérer? Dit lentement Remus.

-Ils peuvent toujours essayer de me reprendre, ces espèces de psychotiques. S'exclama alors Sirius, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, laissant échapper un léger rire d'hystérie. -J'ai déjà foutu le camp une fois ce n'est pas une gare pleine de moldus qui m'empêchera de le faire encore une fois! Hors de question que je retourne dans cet endroit de fou et… Mais il se tue face au regard que lui faisait monsieur Potter et il s'excusa rapidement.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Lui répondit Fleamont une fois le silence retomber. -Cependant, il faut rester prudent, Orion a beaucoup d'influence sur le ministre de la magie ils sont assé proche et c'est encore heureux pour nous qu'il n'est pas plié à sa volonté et n'est pas demander à ce que tu retourne immédiatement chez toi. Nous avons été chanceux que ce ne soit pas plus compliqué que ça te récupérer et te garder à la maison, alors ne poussons pas notre chance.

-Ils l'ont torturé! Cria James, soudainement furieux. -Ils on utiliser les sortilèges impardonnable sur lui! Le sortilège de Doloris papa! Et l'Impérium comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin! Et ça, c'est sans compter tout le reste! Tu n'as pas vu toute les marques qu'il a sûr… Sirius lui flanqua un coup pour le faire taire. Il n'avait parlé et montrer à personne toute les marques et cicatrices qui était resté après tous les sortilèges que sa mère lui avait fait subir.

-Je suis au courant James. Soupira Fleamont. -Mais on ne peut pas le prouver. Je ne peux pas lever une assemblée au ministère et accuser monsieur et madame Black d'avoir fait subir des sévices à un de leur enfant, parce que leur garçon qui s'est _enfui,_ dit avoir été torturé. Je suis désolé Sirius, tu sais que je te crois, mais ta parole ne vaudra pas grand-chose à côté de celle de tes parents. Sirius hocha simplement la tête. -Alors, écouter moi bien tous les quatre. Dit-il en les regardants tours à tour. -Demain, on arrivera le plus tard possible, pour éviter de leur laisser trop de champ libre. Pas de blague, pas de tour pas de farce et attrape, on arrive à la gare, vous embarquez dans le train, dans un compartiment où je peux vous voir et vous ne quittez pas vos sièges jusqu'à ce que le train soit sortit de King's Cross, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Oui monsieur Potter. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix. Fleamont continua de les observer un moment et fini par les saluer en tournant les talons pour les laisser seuls, revenant vers la maison. James et Sirius se regardaient sans rien dire, Remus sortant un morceau de chocolat de ses poches les sourcils froncer et Peter faisait tournoyer nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Sirius enfouis ses mains dans ses poches et lança une blague qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde avant de laisser échapper un rire fort qui résonna dans le stade, essayant de dissiper la lourdeur de l'atmosphère qui régnait. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi tendus et la situation avait rarement té aussi sérieuse, il détestait que tout ce remue-ménage soit à cause de lui.

Le lendemain matin, une fois à King's Cross, ils essayèrent d'ignorer temps bien que mal toute l'attention que leur arriver pouvait bien susciter. Ils avaient appréhendé cette réaction des autres, et même si à leurs habitudes, ils aimaient avoir toute l'attention braquée sur eux, cette fois-ci était bien différente. Monsieur Potter avait fait passer trois de ses Aurors en premier, avant de faire passer James et Remus, Peter à leur suite avec Euphemia et il était ensuite passé avec Sirius, gardant une main sur son épaule.

Ils leur firent signe de se dépêcher à monter dans leurs bagages dans le train, toutes les têtes étant sorti par les fenêtres pour les regarder, ceux restant sur le quai fixant Sirius. Celui-ci, pourtant, agissait comme si de rien était, affichant un sourire suffisant et défiant du regard tous ceux qui osaient le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il n'était pas question qu'il leur donne satisfaction, qu'il se donne en spectacle même si c'était ce que tout le monde espérait.

Il se figea pourtant lorsqu'il aperçut trois silhouettes au loin et bien qu'il essayât de le réprimer, son cœur manqua un battement. James lui cria quelque chose en lui faisait signe de monter à bord du train et Remus l'agrippa par le col de sa robe lorsqu'il ne bougea pas plus, continuant de fixer les trois personnes.

Ses parents étaient présents, tous les deux, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Il vit Walburga embrasé une dernière fois Regulus, Orion venant déposer une main sur son épaule. Il laissa échapper un rire amer, secouant la tête. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que ses parents avaient arrêté de lui démontrer depuis des années, c'était bien une quelconque affection parentale. La dernière fois que sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras, c'était la première journée de sa première année, avant qu'il ne soit envoyez à Gryffondor.

Walburga posa finalement les yeux sur lui et afficha le même sourire suffisant que lui, sans pour autant bouger. Mère et fils se dévisageait de loin sans rien dire, tout deux dégageant une confiance en sois déstabilisante alors qu'aucun des deux n'allait donner la satisfaction à l'autre de détourner le regard en premier. Elle se pencha vers Regulus après un moment qui parut interminable et lui dit quelque chose, sans pour autant lâcher Sirius des yeux. Regulus acquiesça nerveusement, n'osant pas regarder son frère et se détacha de ses parents pour monter dans le train. Sirius sursauta lorsque monsieur Potter vint déposer sa main sur épaule.

-Monte, mon garçon. Dit-il avant d'embraser une dernière fois son fils qui semblait sur le qui-vive, serrant sa baguette dans sa main, puis de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras, saluant Remus et Peter, Euphemia les embrassant tous les quatre, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Sirius.

-Soyez sage et essayer, par la barbe de Merlin, de ne pas faire trop de bêtise cette année! Leur dit-elle alors qu'ils éclataient tous d'un rire un peu crispé, James lui répondant quelque chose que Sirius ne put entendre sous le cri du train qui était prêt à partir, se fessant cette fois tiré à l'intérieur par Remus qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

-Allez-vous asseoir. Leur dit monsieur Potter, en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui, Orion et Walburga ayant commencé à s'approcher lentement d'eux, les Aurors ayant lentement sortie leurs baguettes, les portes du train se refermant. Ils se précipitèrent dans leurs compartiments pour s'emboîter les un par-dessus les autres, essayant comme tout le monde de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

L'atmosphère était tendu, tout le monde avait entendu parler de cette histoire, surtout avec les gros titres des journaux s'en était donner à cœur joie avec la ''disparition'' de Sirius. Même si toutes les rumeurs avaient cessé comme elles avait commencer, ceux qui avaient un parent travaillant au Ministère, avaient plus ou moins entendu des choses, puisque les conversations entre Fleamont Potter et Orion Black avaient été assez explosives, même si Fleamont Potter avait plus de caractère qu'Orion Black, ce dernier n'était pas du genre à craquer facilement.

Une fois que les Black furent à la hauteur des Potter, le train se mit en mouvement et sortit du quai, ne leur laissant pas le loisir de voir l'échange entre les deux familles de sang-pur qui se toisait froidement du regard. Sirius se laissa tomber dans son siège sans rien dire, essayant de conserver son sourire moqueur qui s'était pourtant figé sur son visage. Il avait soudainement de la difficulté à respirer, il avait la nausée, il étouffait, il était en train de paniquer. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir loin de ce train, de tous les curieux qui passaient devant le compartiment et qui essayaient de le regarder.

Il se gifla mentalement, secouant vivement la tête, Peter lui lançant un drôle de regard. Il ne craquerait pas, il l'avait déjà fait une fois devant Euphemia et c'était assez, il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre que les autres le voient dans un tel état de panique. Après tout, il était Sirius Black non? Celui que rien n'y personne n'atteignait. Il secoua la tête une seconde fois et se redressa rapidement, ce détachant brusquement de Remus qui avait posé sa main dans son dos pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et éclater de rire, d'un rire saccadé, comme si de rien était.

Remus croisa les bras sans rire dire et le transperça de son regard doré, attend qu'il ne dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le rassurer.

-Quoi? Lui dit alors Sirius, un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. -Qu'est-ce que vous avez, encore, à faire des têtes d'enterrement, je vous jures! Vous êtes chiant à la fin! S'énerva-t-il furieux, contre eux, contre lui-même, contre le monde entier.

-On s'inquiète pour toi. Lui fit remarquer Peter. -On comprend que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et...

-Et bien mêler vous de vos baguettes ça vaudrait mieux. Le coupa-t-il froidement. -maintenant foutez moi la paix. Ah et puis merde! Cria-t-il fortement, repoussant Remus qui avait tenté de s'approcher une nouvelle fois -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin! On ne s'appelle pas tous Remus Lupin, on n'a pas tous besoin de se faire réconforter aux moindres petits trucs! Hurla-t-il, ouvrant la porte du compartiment à la volée pour sortir, s'en voulant déjà pour ce qu'il avait dit à Remus. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir aussi été aussi méchant alors qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir les mots de sortir lorsqu'il les avait crachés au visage du loup-garou. -Je suis vraiment un abruti. Se dit-il pour lui-même avant de pousser de son chemin une petite troupe de deuxième année qui se trouvait devant lui, essayant de trouver le compartiment des filles de son année.

-Je vais aller rejoindre les autres préfets. Grogna Remus en ramassant ses choses pour sortir à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui, les vitres tremblant sous la force de l'impact, alors que James rigolait en secouant la tête.

Peter roula les yeux avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules sortant ses cartes explosives pour débuter une partie avec James se disant qu'il valait mieux de pas s'en faire avec ces deux-là. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre Sirius et Remus, ils se prenaient la tête et finissaient par revenir l'un vers l'autre, tous deux désolé. Peter avait toujours trouvé leurs relations un peu spéciales, mais Sirius était quelqu'un d'intense alors ça n'avait rien de surprenant pour lui.

* * *

 _ **Merci tout le monde pour vos Reviews encore une fois, je vous jure que je travaille très très fort sur les fautes, mais le français ouff ce n'est pas évident !**_

 _ **Pour répondre à la question d'un Guest, les Maraudeurs sont présentent en 6es années. Normalement, mon but, si tout ce passe comme prévue, est de me rendre jusqu'à l'emprisonnement de Sirius à Azkaban en novembre 1981. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins seul le temps nous le dira ! :)**_


	7. Un nouveau Préfet

**Chapitre 7: Un nouveau Préfet.**

* * *

Remus se rendit jusqu'au compartiment des préfets qui se trouvait tout à l'avant du train, se frayant un chemin parmi ceux déjà présent pour aller se placer au côté de Lily qui lui sourit, l'informant qu'il manquait encore le Préfet-en-Chef de Poufsouffle, Amos Diggory, celui de Serdaigle, Bertram Aubrey et les nouveaux préfets de cinquième année.

-Il va bien. Lui dit Remus en sentant de le regard insistant de Lily sur lui, se tournant vers elle pour lui sourire doucement. -Monsieur et Madame Potter se sont occupé de tout.

-J'ai quand même entendu dire que ça n'avait pas été facile. Lui dit-elle. -Et puis, si tu l'avais vue quand je l'ai… Elle se stoppa, tous les autres préfets ayant arrêté de parler pour écouter leurs conversations, voulant tous savoir ce qui s'était passé avec l'héritier des Black durant l'été. Lily leur lança a tous un regard furieux et ils eurent tôt fait de retourner à leur conversation.

Remus rigola alors que les élèves manquant arrivaient enfin, la rencontre des préfets pouvant commencer. Remus n'écouta que d'une oreille, perdu dans ses pensées. De toute façon à quoi bon écouter les recommandations pour la prochaine année? Ses amis étaient les pires fouteurs de trouble de tout le collège. Dumbledore pensait-il vraiment qu'en le nommant lui préfet, qu'il aurait un minimum de contrôle sur eux? Peter encore ça allait, mais James et Sirius? Il secoua la tête, alors que ses pensées dérivant vers Sirius.

Il soupira pour lui lui-même, se demandant s'il allait un jour surmonté ce qui venait de se passer. Il connaissait Sirius par cœur depuis le temps et il l'avait rarement vue aussi nerveux, angoissé et stresser. Personne n'avait osé le lui faire remarquer, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et ça se voyait encore, quoi qu'il dise. Même si madame Potter avait tout fait pour qu'il retrouve la santé, les marques de ce qu'il avait subi étaient toujours visibles, sans conter celle qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher au monde extérieur. Il savait qu'il s'était probablement montré à James, mais s'était toujours plus facile de se confier à James qu'a quiconque d'autre.

Remus était devenu un expert dans l'art de cacher son corps au fil du temps, mais Sirius avait toujours été du genre exhibitionniste. Il ne pouvait même plus compter les fois où il était descendu dans la salle commune, en sous-vêtement, comme si de rien était, simplement pour le plaisir de le faire. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui avait besoin de palper les autres, de leurs toucher, il était toujours dans la bulle des autres, vous pouviez vous compter chanceux de ne pas avoir ses doigts dans votre visage lorsqu'il vous parlait.

Combien de fois Remus lui avait-il répété et demander de respecter son espace personnel et combien de fois Sirius avait simplement éclater de rire, en continuant de lui parler si proche que leurs nez se touchaient. Mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis qu'il s'était enfui de Grimmauld Place. Il évitait le plus possible de se faire toucher et de toucher les autres. Il se tenait à une distance anormale d'eux, alors que normalement, il aurait été le premier à vous agripper.

Il venait quand même entourer ses épaules de ses bras, il s'assoyait encore à côté de lui, plus prêt que les gens normaux, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était subtil, mais il n'était pas assez doué dans l'art de se cacher pour duper Remus. Le loup-garou aurait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui là-dessus.

-…finalement, Emma Vanity et Regulus Black sont nos deux nouveaux préfets pour Serpentard. Termina le Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard, fessant revenir Remus à lui, portant son regard sur Regulus qu'il n'avait pas vue entré. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Regulus qui resta de marbre, un sourire froid accrocher aux lèvres alors qu'il avait fixé son regard sur Remus qui ne broncha pas et laissa ses yeux dorés plonger dans ceux gris de Regulus.

La tension était palpable alors que Remus et Regulus continuaient de se dévisager dans le silence de mort qui venait de s'installer dans le compartiment. Aucun des deux ne donnerait la satisfaction à l'autre de flancher le premier. Regulus afficha alors un sourire satisfait, ce qui le fit ressembler à Sirius durant un instant. Remus se contenta de rester impassible jusques à ce que Lily vienne déposer sa main sur bras.

-Viens Remus. Dit-elle alors que les Préfet-en-Chef leur demandaient de commencer leurs rondes, coupant court à la froideur qui régnait, tous les préfets s'exécutant rapidement.

Remus le toisa une dernière fois du regard avant de finalement détourner la tête, se disant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir du train, il sentit une main agripper fortement son épaule et il fit volt face si rapidement que son sac tomba au sol alors qu'il attrapait la main de celui qui l'avait touché.

Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés à l'approche de la pleine lune et mieux valait tenir ses distances. Regulus sembla surprit des réflexes de Remus et il secoua lentement la tête, les mèches de ses cheveux retombants devant son visage à la même façon que celle de Sirius. -J'ai un message pour mon frère. Dit-il sans bouger, fixant toujours Remus, essayant de garder son sourire assurer, ce qu'il échoua lamentablement.

Quoi qui puisse dire, il savait que son frère était entouré de personnalité semblable à la sienne et mieux valait ne pas trop chercher à agacer l'un des maraudeurs. Non seulement, ils étaient plus qu'en mesure de se défendre seuls, malgré les apparences de certain, mais, si quoi que ce soit arrivait à l'un des leurs, les trois autres en faisaient immédiatement une affaire personnelle.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et le lui dire toi-même ton message Black. Lui répondit froidement Remus en repoussant finalement sa main, se penchant pour ramasser son sac au sol.

Regulus leva la main, trépignant lentement d'un pied à l'autre, semblant chercher ses mots n'arrivant pas à s'expliquer. Remus continua de le fixer, les sourcils froncés, attendant patiemment qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose. Regulus se contenta alors de soupirer, se disant que c'était peut-être mieux de laisser Remus tranquille.

Déjà que la situation avec son frère était à un point de rupture, il n'était pas question qu'il attise sa colère en s'en prenant à Remus. Regulus savait à quel point son frère pouvait être protecteur envers ses amis, surtout avec ce dernier puisqu'il était souvent malade et il avait vu des élèves payer le prix d'avoir fait un quelconque tort au Gryffondor.

-Tu dégages et tu t'éloignes de lui Reg'! lui lança alors une voix froide, alors que Sirius remontait l'allée, accompagner de Marlene McKinnon. Il arriva à la hauteur de Remus pour se placer de manière protectrice devant lui, penchant la tête pour capter le regard de Regulus. -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à emmerder les préfets?

-Je te retourne la question, aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'en es pas un, moi si par contre. Lui répondit son frère en lui montrant son badge de préfet.

-Et alors? Lui répondit Sirius comme si de rien était, comprenant enfin pourquoi ses parents étaient tout deux présents sur le quai un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient beaucoup trop fiers d'exhiber le nouveau petit préfet de la famille.

-Calme-toi un peu, tu veux. Lui dit Regulus semblant avoir repris sur lui, le regardant de haut en bas, alors qu'il était toujours devant Remus. -Je ne lui voulait pas de mal, tu peux baisser ta garde tu sais. Il secoua la tête lorsque Sirius leva sa main pour un lui faire un geste grossier. -De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en mesure de comprendre, tu as toujours été plus physique qu'intelligent. Lui dit-il alors que le petit attroupement de Serpentard qui s'était formé éclatait de rire.

-Patmol non! Lui cria Remus alors que Sirius avait agrippé son frère par le col de sa robe de sorcier. -C'est ce qu'il veut, lâche le, ça ne sert à rien! Il repoussa la main de Remus et s'approcha encore un peu plus prêt de son frère.

-J'ai un message de maman pour toi. Lui dit précipitamment Regulus en se défaisant de la prise de Sirius, pour reculer à une distance sécuritaire, alors que ses amis finissaient par arrivées pour le flanquer de chaque côté. Après tout, peut-être que Sirius n'essayerait pas de le tuer dans le Poudlard Express s'il y avait assez de monde présent. Mais il en doutait, lorsque Sirius entrait dans des rages noires, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait le stopper. -Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

-Ce que je voulais? Lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as été effacé de la ligner. Dit-il, le couloir devant soudainement silencieux. Regulus essaya de se contenir, essaya de garder son air hautain et impassible, de ne pas se laisser aller devant tout ce monde. Sa voix avait légèrement craqué lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, mais personne n'avait dû remarquer. Il n'avait pas voulu être le messager de sa mère, il n'avait très certainement pas voulu être celui qui annoncerait à son frère, qu'au final, il n'était plus l'héritier des Black.

Ils avaient souvent haussé le ton tous les deux à se sujet. Sirius lui criant qu'il pouvait l'avoir le titre s'il le désirait temps, et lui de répondre que ça aurait dû être lui l'aîné et non l'inverse. Mais maintenant que c'était le cas, Regulus ne savait plus comment réagir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, Sirius mettrait ses menaces à exécution et partirait de la famille, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était si pénible pour lui d'être à Grimmauld Place. Il n'avait jamais voulu non plus, que son grand frère ne parte pour de bon et maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité.

Brûlé de la tapisserie famille, Sirius n'avait plus personne. Plus personne au sein du clan ne voudrait le reconnaître. Tante Druella l'appelait déjà le traître et il avait entendu ses cousines discuter de ce qu'elles lui feraient si elles tombaient sur lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, pouvoir protégé son seul frère malgré leur différent. Il n'approuvait pas l'attitude de Sirius envers sa famille, mais il ne méritait pas tout ça.

Il arqua un sourcil lorsque Sirius éclata de rire, son rire qui ressemblait tellement a un aboiement de chien et qu'on entendit résonner en écho dans le tout train. Comment pouvait-il lui rire au nez de la sorte? Avait-il compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire, savait-il les conséquences que cela lui engendrait, ou faisait-il simplement exprès pour ne pas se laisser démonter devant les autres et le faire passer pour le petit pathétique petit frère?

-Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire!? Lui cria-t-il, frustrer qu'il puisse continuer à rire de la sorte.

-J'ai très bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que toi. Lui répondit-il alors que James et Peter arrivaient derrière lui, des élèves plus jeunes les ayant alertés qu'il se passait quelque chose. -Tu pourras dire à ta mère que c'est parfait avec moi, je n'ai jamais voulu faire parti de cette famille de dégénéré de toute façon! Il agrippa Remus par le bras, fessant un signe de tête à James que tout allait bien, avant de disparaître vers leur compartiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda James en s'approchant de Lily alors que les élèves se dispersaient lentement en chuchotant, Regulus ayant tourné les talons et amener ses amis avec lui.

-Regulus est le nouveau préfet de Serpentard pour son année. Lui répondit-elle. -Il a agrippé Remus à la sorti de la réunion des préfets. Elle ne pue s'empêcher de rouler les yeux lorsque James acquiesça en se passant une main dans les cheveux. -Comment vas-t-il? Sirius, comment va-t-il? Lui demanda-t-elle alors. -Remus m'a dit qu'il allait bien mais j'ai peine à le croire.

-Il va bien. Répondit simplement James, d'un voix sèche avant de la saluer d'un geste rapide de la main et de tourner les talons, entraînant Peter avec lui, allant rejoindre Sirius et Remus.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda finalement Marlene qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivé, allant ce placer aux côtés de Lily pour la regarder alors qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils d'entendre James si froid avec elle.

-C'était quoi, quoi? Soupira simplement Lily en secouant la tête, comme si de rien était.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, cette espèce d'attitude de, je m'en fiche vraiment de toi laisse moi tranquille Evans. Répondit-elle en continuant de la regarder. -Il était comme sa aussi quand il est venu récupérer… enfin, après ce qui s'est passé cette été?

Lily hocha la tête en signe de réponse, continuant de fixer l'endroit ou James se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait connu plus enjoué, mais après la saga de Sirius, qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter, il était normal qu'il soit tendu. Ça ne pouvait définitivement pas avoir un quelconque lien avec elle, après tout, elle avait aidé son meilleur ami.

Potter ne pouvait pas être frustré contre elle, et même s'il l'était, elle n'en avait drôlement rien à faire. Ce dit-elle en souriant à Marlene pour repartir vers leur compartiment. Peut-être qu'il la lâcherait enfin cette année, peut-être qu'il avait enfin compris qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne sorte avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Ptitepointe2:**_ Hahaha j'adore vraiment tes reviews ^^ effectivement Sirius ne l'a pas facile pauvre petit! Mais il a de bons amis pour l'aider à s'en sortir ^^

 _ **LenZarbio:**_ Merci beaucoup ! ^^ J'ai toujours eu mon HeadCanon de ce qui s'est passé après Poudlard pour les maraudeurs et jamais vraiment eu la chance et le temps pour mettre le tous sur papier, alors voilà ^^

 _ **ThePotterheadPhilosophie:**_ hahahaha merci encore! J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer!


	8. Potion de Guérison et un indésirable

**Chapitre 8: Potion de guérison et un invité indésirable**

* * *

Remus se réveilla difficilement quelques jours plus tard, les rayons du soleil venant doucement chatouiller son visage. Il se redressa péniblement sur son lit, réprimant un frisson, alors que l'air frais qui glissait sur sa peau lui donnait la même impression que si on l'avait touché avec la pointe d'un couteau.

Il s'assit lentement, laissant échapper un léger gémissement, regardant autour de lui. James dormait, assit dans le fauteuil à sa droite, la tête légèrement sur le côté, ses lunettes ayant glissé sur son nez. Sirius était assis à sa gauche et dormait aussi, la tête couchée sur son lit, près de ses hanches.

Remus releva la tête pour y voir Peter assit sur une petite chaise peu confortable au bout du lit, le nez plonger dans le livre que Remus avait laissé là la veille. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se redresser. Le loup-garou tendit une main tremblante et se mit à caresser doucement la masse noire qu'étaient les cheveux de Sirius pour essayer de le réveiller.

-Lunard! Couina soudainement Peter, semblant enfin le remarquer en se redressant vivement pour déposer le livre et se mettre à frénétiquement chercher dans son sac. Remus rigola en secouant la tête, ce qui le fit pousser un nouveau gémissement de douleur. -Tu devrais te recoucher. Ça été une dure nuit pour tout le monde. Lui dit Peter en s'approchant pour l'obliger à doucement se recoucher, lui tendant un morceau de chocolat que Remus prit avec plaisir.

-Merci Pet'… Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici tous les trois? Vous n'êtes pas allé en classe?

-Non, le professeur McGonagall a fini par nous donner congé quand elle a su que tu avais passé une très mauvaise nuit. Lui dit-il en se grattant la tête avant de rigoler. -Mais je crois qu'elle a simplement abandonné lorsqu'ils se sont mis à se donner en spectacle devant toute la classe, lui expliquant à quel point tu avais été malade la nuit dernière et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter de te laisser tout seul dans cette horrible endroit qu'est l'infirmerie.

Remus rigola à son tour avant de se redresser, une seconde fois, pour chercher des yeux le haut de son pyjama. Il était torse nue et non seulement, il avait l'impression de se faire torturer par les courants d'air, mais il détestait être ainsi à découvert. -Passe moi mon pyjama veux-tu. Dit-il en essayant d'attraper le vêtement au bout du lit.

Peter le lui tendit et essaya de l'aider à l'enfiler. Remus poussa un léger cri lorsque Peter effleura sa peau, celui-ci se morfondant en excuses, ce qui réveilla immédiatement Sirius. Il se redressa vivement, tel un chien aux aguets, attrapant le bras de Peter qui essayait toujours d'aider Remus.

-Laisse Queudver, je vais l'aider. Lui dit simplement Sirius, avant de s'étirer longuement et de bâiller, passant une main dans ses cheveux à la même façon que James, mais les siens retombèrent devant ses yeux comme s'il venait tout juste de passer des heures à les coiffer, avec cette même élégance désinvolte qui lui était propre.

Sirius le regarda avant de lui retirer la manche que Peter avait réussi à lui enfiler, allant attraper la bouteille de potion de guérison des plaies que madame Pomfresh leur laissait toujours pour qu'il puisse aider Remus sans l'appeler à chaque fois. Elle savait qu'ils seraient toujours présents pour lui et quoi qu'elle puisse dire, Sirius savait que c'était un soulagement pour elle de ne pas avoir à géré un loup-garou post-transformation toute seule.

-Viens là. Lui dit-il doucement en l'aidant à se redresser pour s'asseoir dans le lit et commencer à frotter son dos avec la potion. Remus poussa un léger gémissement de douleur au premier contact des mains de Sirius sur sa peau, ce qui réveilla James dans un sursaut, mais il eut tôt fait de se détendre, fermant les yeux pour se laisser entièrement faire, sentant les mains chaudes de Sirius passer doucement dans son dos et sur ses bras.

Sirius avait toujours été le seul à l'aider à appliquer cette potion. Remus détestait le contact des autres, il refusait de se montrer, mais Sirius ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Il avait attrapé la potion avant de lui dire que sa façon de réagir était complètement stupide, qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'ils ne passeraient jamais aucun commentaire désobligeant sur son corps. Il lui avait rappelé, qu'ils savaient à quel point cette malédiction était insupportable pour lui, mais qu'ils l'aimaient et feraient tous pour l'aider. Sirius avait alors ordonné, à un Remus en pleure, d'arrêté de s'accrocher à son pyjama, et avait commencer à lui appliquer la potion.

Peter était beaucoup trop stressé pour être en mesure de la lui appliquer et James lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait qu'à le lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il le ferait avec plaisir. Mais Sirius avait toujours pris les devants et depuis, à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, il n'y avait que lui qui lui qui le faisait.

Il n'y avait qu'avec lui, de toute façon, que Remus se sentait assez en confiance pour se dévoiler. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les deux autres, bien au contraire, mais avec Sirius, ça avait toujours été différent. Peut-être parce que Sirius était quelqu'un de différent, qui avait vécu des choses horribles aussi dans sa vie, ou peut-être que c'était pour d'autres raisons. Remus s'en était toujours tenu à la première explication, parce qu'elle était logique et parce qu'il refusait d'y voir autre chose.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que les mains de Sirius parcouraient lentement son torse, sentant une chaleur radiante l'envahir alors qu'il se sentait mieux, ne pouvant dire si c'était bien la potion, ou le contact des mains de Sirius sur sa peau lui faisait cet effet. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il arrêta et qu'il sentit le tissu froid de son pyjama glisser contre lui, James venant l'aider à se recoucher confortablement dans ses oreillers.

-On va devoir te laisser. Lui dit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. -On a réussi à amadouer Minnie, mais je doute qu'on puisse en faire autant avec Slughorn.

-Si on était à Serpentard ou dans son petit club, peut-être bien qu'on pourraient avoir une dispense. Dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel avec dédain. James éclata de rire en déposant devant Remus son livre alors que Sirius lui donnait une petite réserve de chocolat, déposant doucement sa main sur la tête de Remus. -On va revenir pour le déjeuner. Lui dit-il , ne voulant partir.

-Je devrais m'en sortir, merci. Lui répondit Remus en lui souriant doucement, les regardants partir tous les trois pour se recoucher confortablement dans ses oreillers.

-J'ai bien cru que cette fois, on allait y passer. S'exclama Sirius en sortant de l'infirmerie, s'étirant en baillant fortement. Mais il se stoppa soudainement pour faire volte-face, James et Peter se tournant automatiquement dans la même direction que lui. Il s'était complètement immobiliser, les yeux rivé sur l'autre extrémité du couloir. Il semblait fixer un point invisible, alors qu'il parut renifler durant un bref instant, plissant méchamment les yeux. -C'est pas vrai... Dit Sirius dans un murmure qui ressemblait plus à un grognement de chien, qu'à des mots.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui cria James en le suivant, alors qu'il s'était précipité dans le sens opposé, courant le long du corridor à vive allure, Peter peinant à maintenir la cadence pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Sirius sortit rapidement sa baguette en tournant le coin du couloir. -Petrificus Totalus! Cria-t-il et on entendit quelque chose tomber lourdement au sol. Avec un sourire satisfait, fessant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, il arrive à la hauteur du corps inerte de Severus Rogue couché au sol, ne pouvant plus bouger. -Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on a la. Se moqua Sirius en s'accroupissant devant lui.

-Tiens, salut Servilos, se moqua à son tour James en croisant les bras. -Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, les Donjons sont pourtant bien loin du premier étage. Il sortit sa baguette à son tour avant de secouer la tête, Sirius se relevant pour venir se placer au côté de James. Pourtant, se dernier se tourna d'un bloc vers son ami lorsqu'il murmura le contre sort pour libérer Severus, alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que James lui envoie un violent sortilège. Rogue se releva péniblement. -Fiche le camp et ne te retourne même pas ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. Lui dit James.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que trois imbéciles! Cria Rogue, essayant de reprendre son souffle alors que Sirius, malgré le _'non!'_ que lui cria James, se jeta sur le lui pour le plaquer fortement contre le mur, prit d'une rage noire soudaine. Il allait lui faire si mal qu'il s'en souviendrait pour le restant de sa vie.

Il était furieux, il voyait noir. Furieux qu'il soit encore dans leur pattes, furieux qu'il est encore essayé d'entendre leur conversation, furieux qu'il ose encore venir espionner ce qui se passait du côté de l'infirmerie alors que Remus y était. Il en avait assez de lui, il allait le lui faire payer, ça avait assez duré. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour lui faire quoi que ce soit, il allait le réduire en miette, à main nue s'il le fallait et temps pis pour le reste, il s'en fichait.

Il allait abattre son poing dans le visage de Rogue, mais il se fit retenir par James qui le tira vers lui pour le pousser plus loin, désarmant Rogue qui avait tenté d'attraper sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. -Calme toi Patmol. Dit-il en regardant Sirius, sa baguette toujours pointée en direction de Rogue sans même le regarder.

Peter eut tôt fait d'agripper Sirius pour essayer de le faire taire, alors qu'il criait des injures et des phrases incompréhensibles en direction de Rogue, Queudver ayant toute la difficulté du monde à le maintenir en place. Il fallait dire que Sirius avait une bonne tête de plus que lui. James tourna la tête vers Rogue pour s'approcher lentement de lui, ramassant sa baguette qui avait roulé au sol lorsqu'il l'avait désarmé.

-Tu vas partir d'ici. Lui dit James d'une voix froide -Je ne veux plus te voir rôder prêt de Remus ou prêt d'aucuns d'entre nous. Dit-il, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux noirs et froids de Rogue. -La prochaine fois, je le laisse te démolir la tête. Crois-moi, ça risque de ne pas être beau.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas toujours aussi facilement. Siffla Rogue en leur lança un regard noir. -Sa vous rattrapera.

James leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement avant de pousser fortement Rogue contre le mur à son tour pour le toiser du regard. -Fiche le camp. Lui dit-il avant de tourner les talons pour attraper Sirius par le bras, l'obligeant à le suivre alors que se dernier résistait légèrement.

Il se déprit de la prise de James et Peter pour les dépasser dans le couloir, replaçant sa robe de sorcier dans un geste snob avant de grogner, continuant de faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Lui dit Peter, essayant d'éteindre la colère de son ami.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser me charger de lui! Cria-t-il en direction de James. -Il n'aurait eu que ce qu'il mérite! Il aurait arrêté de nous suivre partout pour essayer de nous prendre en train de faire une bêtise! J'en ai assez de lui et de sa petite bande de futur serviteur de Voldemort!

-Baise-le ton. Lui dit James les sourcils froncés alors qu'ils descendaient dans les donjons pour le cours de potion. -Pet' a raison, il n'en vaut la peine.

-Et Lunard!? Continua de crier Sirius, James l'agrippant brutalement par l'épaule pour lui demander encore une fois de baisser le ton. -Tu as pensé à Lunard!? Ou bien, tu t'en fiches? Maintenant qu'il ne traîne plus derrière Evans, tu es heureux, c'est tout ce que tu voulais! Lui cracha-t-il. -S'il fini par découvrir la maladie de Remus qu'est-ce qu'on ferra!? Tu as pensé à ça!? As-tu seulement pensé à Remus deux petite secondes!

-Je pense sans cesse à ce qui pourrait arriver s'il venait à découvrir la maladie de Remus arrête de faire comme si ça m'était égal! Lui cria James encore plus fort, ce qui surprit Sirius et eut le mérite le faire taire. -On va s'en occuper, ça n'arrivera pas, Remus restera en sécurité! Tu me prends pour qui! Mais lui casser la tête n'est _pas_ la bonne solution et tu le sais!

James laissa échapper un soupir et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, continuant de dévisager Sirius qui finit par acquiescer et s'excuser, un peu à contre cœur, de s'être ainsi emporté. Il n'y avait que James au monde pour faire admettre à Sirius Black qu'il avait eu tort. James hocha la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!? Leur dis alors la voix de Marlene, ce qui fit sursauter Peter, Sirius l'ignora, toujours un peu frustré contre ses amis, inquiet pour Remus, comme il l'était toujours.

-On vous entend partout dans les donjons. Ajouta Lily en les regardants tours à tour. -Où est Remus?

-Ailleurs. Répondit simplement James en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, pour la regarder durant un bref instant avant de regarder Sirius, haussant les épaules face à sa question muette. -On va être en retard, j'ai dit à Lunard que je lui prendrais des notes, allons-y. Dit-il en marchant à reculons un instant, pour pouvoir voir ses amis en faces.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Lily lorsqu'elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, attrapant Peter par les épaules pour lui dire quelque chose qui le fit éclater de rire avant qu'il n'entre dans la classe de Potion, allant s'asseoir à leur place respective. Marlene venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, Peter et Sirius allant s'asseoir à leur place alors que Lily se retrouvant seule, Remus étant absent.

Elle les regarda tours à tour durant un instant les trouvant bizarre aujourd'hui. Ils avaient l'air tendu, sur le qui-vive comme ils l'étaient rarement et elle se demandait comment Remus allait. Ça avait dû être une dure nuit pour qu'il ne vienne pas en cours, elle savait qu'il avait horreur de manquer les cours. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer le voir ce matin et elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée avec l'air que lui faisait Potter depuis la rentrée scolaire.

Elle ne trouvait pas désagréable le fait qu'il est sensé de lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais elle trouvait un peu déplacé de sa part qu'il soit soudainement devenu si froid, comme si elle était une Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle ne lui avait rien fait non? Elle avait simplement refusé ses avances plus qu'invasive et oppressante.

Elle soupira, se disant que peut-être, seulement peut-être, avait-elle était trop dure avec lui lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait le calamar géant à lui. Elle lui jeta un bref regard avant de secouer la tête, levant les yeux au ciel laissant échapper, bien malgré elle, un léger grognement. James avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Marlene et il était si proche d'elle, que son visage était enfoui dans ses longs cheveux blonds, alors qu'elle rigolait de dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de lui raconter.

Elle secoua la tête et portant enfin son attention sur le professeur Slughorn lorsque James passa, encore une fois, (Merlin, mais il n'arrêterait jamais de faire ça?) sa main dans ses cheveux, ayant enfin lâché Marlene pour commencer à écouter le cours à son tour.

* * *

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie:** _hahaha woww merci beaucoup c'est très apprécier ^^! _  
**LenZarbio:** _^^ Merci encore! je t'ai envoyer un PM il y a quelques jours ^^!_  
 **Ptitepointe2:** _Les maraudeurs c'est une vrai meute ;) ils protèges les leurs coûte que coûte! Hahaha j'adore toujours autant recevoir tes reviews merci! ^^!_


	9. Un front de Résistance

**Chapitre 9: Un front de résistance.**

* * *

Lily ramassa rapidement ses choses pour sortir de la classe à la fin du cours. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Potter (qui était toujours accrocher à Marlene) ni sur Black et encore moins sur Pettigrow. Elle les contourna en passant derrière une petite bande de Serdaigle et remonta rapidement dans le hall d'entrée pour prendre l'escalier, tournant le coin du couloir lorsque les maraudeurs émergèrent dans le hall.

Elle monta une nouvelle volée de marches, saluant les deux préfets de Poufsouffle qu'elle croisa, avant de bifurquer vers l'infirmerie. Remus lui avait manqué durant le cours. Potion était probablement sa matière préférée avec la classe de Charme, mais un cours double sans Remus passait toujours plus lentement.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond complètement de l'infirmerie où il y avait un lit un peu à l'écart des autres, les rideaux à moitié fermer. Madame Pomfresh réservait toujours se lit pour Remus, pour être certaine qu'il puisse se reposer si jamais il y avait d'autres élèves au même moment.

Il était seul, assit dans son lit, en train de lire un livre, quelque papier de chocolat traînant autour de lui. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude et il avait une nouvelle cicatrice dans le cou, assez grosse, qui disparaissait dans le col de son pyjama. Comme elle le connaissait, il en aurait pour des semaines à se cacher.

-Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir au bout du lit pour le regarder, alors qu'il lui souriait doucement en déposant son livre.

-J'ai vu pire. Lui répondit-il doucement. -Mais j'ai vu mieux. Se moqua-t-il en la regardant, avant d'attraper son dernier morceau de chocolat sur la table de chevet. -Demain, ça devrait aller mieux. Et toi? Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant. -Tu ne semble pas dans ton assiette.

Elle haussa les épaules, lui disant que tout allait bien. Elle resta silencieuse durant un moment avant de finalement sembler piler sur son orgueil pour ouvrir la bouche, semblant peser les mots qu'elle allait lui dire.

-En fait… Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, semblant frustré contre elle-même de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. -Je me demandais si Potter allait bien… C'est qu'il est… Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Quoi?! S'exclama-t-elle lorsque Remus éclata de rire, se cachant légèrement derrière son livre.

-Désolé, c'est juste que c'est très drôle. Se moqua-t-il. -Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Continua de se moquer Remus. -C'est seulement qu'il est arrivé beaucoup de chose cette été et il a la tête pleine, mais il est comme d'habitude.

-Ah non, il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Répondit-elle fermement. -Depuis quand Potter est si froid et distant? Lui qui est toujours en train de rigoler avec Black et de faire des blagues stupides. Je lui ai demandé où tu étais ce matin quand il est arrivé en Potion, c'est à peine s'il m'a regardé et il m'a répondu que tu étais ailleurs….

-Tu lui as dit que tu préférais le calamar géant à lui, je veux dire… J'aurais probablement la même tête qu'il a en ce moment en te regardant si c'était à moi qu'on avait dit ça. Dit-il sur un léger ton de reproche en essayant d'attraper sa tasse de thé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lui demanda Lily en prenant la tasse pour la lui donner doucement.

-Et bien, il a décidé de te laisser tranquille. C'est ce que tu voulais non? Remus pencha la tête pour essayer de capter le regard émeraude de Lily, qui refusait de le regarder. Le loup-garou afficha un sourire en coin à peine perceptible, prenant une gorgée pour grimacer, le goût des herbes que Madame Pomfresh mettait à l'intérieur pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied était tout simplement répugnant. -Ce n'est pas facile c'est temps si pour lui non plus, tu sais.

Remus soupira lorsque Lily s'obstina a ne rien répondre et il secoua la tête, reposant sa tasse de thé pour la regarder un peu plus sérieusement. Il adorait Lily et il connaissait James par cœur, il savait à quel point il pouvait être insistant et comment il se comportait lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais parfois, il trouvait Lily injuste avec lui. Elle avait toujours refusé de l'écouter, toujours refuser d'entendre quoi que ce soit de sa part et elle s'était moquée de lui à plus d'une reprise lorsqu'il avait fait un fou de lui-même pour essayer de l'impressionner.

-J'ai entendu dire que sa famille était au cœur des contres attaques contre les Mangemorts de Tu-Sais-Qui puisque son père est à la tête du département des Aurors... Fini par lui dire Lily, trouvant le silence inconfortable. -Et que… Les autres familles de Sang-Pur était remonté contre monsieur Potter d'avoir arraché à sa maison l'héritier des Black.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, regardant autour de lui durant un moment, se demandant s'il devait lui dire ce qu'ils avaient entendu chez James cette été. Il se disait qu'après tout, elle avait bien le droit de savoir, tout le monde avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passait en dehors des murs de Poudlard. -On a entendu des choses cet été…Lui dit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Lily fronça les sourcils. -Quelle genre de chose Remus?

-Le professeur Dumbledore serait en train de rassembler les sorciers et sorcières les plus puissants qu'il connaisse pour former une armée contre celle de Voldemort, une sorte de résistance pour le champ de bataille…

-L'Ordre du Phoenix, ceux qui en feront partie seront envoyez au front pour combattre en première ligne les forces de Voldemort pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Termina James à la place de Remus. Il venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie avec Peter. Lily les regarda tours à tour venir s'asseoir prêt de Remus, Peter lui ayant ramené du chocolat. Marlene et Sirius manquaient à l'appel.

Elle soupira intérieurement se disant qu'elle aurait dû aller à la bibliothèque si elle tenait vraiment à les éviter, après tout, c'était normal qu'il se trouve là en ce moment, puisque Remus était clouer à son lit.

-Sirius est parti te chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines. Dit Peter à Remus, avant de se tourner vers James et de lui lancer un morceau de chocolat, en offrant un morceau à Lily. -Alastor Maugrey serra probablement le premier généraux de l'organisation de ce qu'on à pus comprendre. Continua Peter. -Dumbledore doit rester à Poudlard, alors il ne pourra pas s'occuper de la résistance au premier plan.

-Ils essaient le plus possible d'étouffer ce qui passe dehors, mais nous allons sortir d'ici un jour. Dit Remus en fessant un geste de la main pour montrer les murs de l'infirmerie. -Et si nous ne savons pas ce qui passe nous n'auront aucune chance de survie…

-Voldemort est plus puissant que Grindelwald ne l'a jamais été. Ajouta James l'air grave. -Les gens ont même peur de seulement prononcer son nom. Il secoua la tête. -Des gens disparaisse, surtout des moldus et des né-moldu, un peu partout en Europe et les créatures commencent à choisir leur camps également, les élèves aussi d'ailleurs.

Lily le regarda durant un moment alors qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux et retirait ses lunettes pour les essuyer, répondant à une question que lui posa Remus par un simple haussement d'épaule. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué. Elle se souvenait de l'air qu'il avait lorsqu'elle l'avait vue au début de l'année dernière dans le Poudlard Express avec ça sur le nez pour la première fois.

Il avait furieusement détourné le regard d'elle et les avait enlever rapidement lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle le regardait. Elle avait rigolé avec ses amies et il avait affiché un drôle d'air, Sirius venant doucement lui tapoter l'épaule. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle s'était moquée de lui, mais elle avait rigolé du fait qu'il soit si gêné de devoir porter des lunettes.

Il fallait dire que James n'avait jamais été désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire. Mais parfois, elle avait l'impression que c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour lui. Il avait beau être l'élève le plus doué de tout le collège, il fallait toujours qu'il gâche cet aspect de lui-même en farce stupide, en ensorcelant ceux qui se trouvait sur son chemin simplement parce qu'il pouvait le faire.

Monsieur le Capitaine de Quidditch, monsieur m'as-tu vue, sa façon de toujours ébouriffer ses cheveux, de jouer avec ce stupide vif d'or qu'il avait _volé_ dans les vestiaires et tout ses _'Hey Evans'_ incessant, lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant chaque fois qu'il était dans son champ de vision.

Elle savait pourtant, qu'il n'y avait probablement personne d'aussi sincère que lui dans tout le château. James Potter était quelqu'un qui appliquait un code d'honneur à sa vie, un vrai Gryffondor, et il n'hésiterait jamais à remuer ciel et terre pour vous aider s'il tenait à vous et qu'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit. Elle savait tout ça, elle savait aussi qu'il avait plus de bon que de mauvais côté, mais c'était difficile à croire lorsqu'il ne faisait que vous montrez le pire lui-même.

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut joindre cet ordre? Leur demanda alors Lily, revenant à elle pour entendre la fin de leur conversation. -Qui en fait déjà parti?

James rigola en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, Sirius arrivant enfin, les bras chargés de nourriture pour Remus. -Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse simplement monter dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui dire; professeur s'il vous plaît, on voudrait faire partie nous aussi de l'ordre de phœnix parce qu'on veut combattre les forces des ténèbres et on veut mettre un terme au règne du plus grand mage noir que l'histoire n'est probablement jamais connue. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Les McKinnons en font déjà partie, je ne sais pas si Marlene est au courant, les parents de James également travail pour Dumbledore en secret depuis un moment déjà. Lui dit Peter qui lança un regard à James qui voulait clairement dire; elle le droit de savoir. -Les Aurors, sous la tutelle de Maugrey, se battrons aussi et on a entendu monsieur Potter dire que Kingsley Shackelbolt était envoyé sous couverture pour des missions également.

-Le problème. Continua Sirius qui se joignit à la conversation comme s'il était présent depuis le début, tout en installant Remus pour qu'il puisse manger confortablement, -C'est qu'on ne sait pas qui est du côté de qui. De notre, si protégé à l'intérieur des murs du château, point de vue, rien ne semble si terrible mais crois moi du côté des sang-pur ça commence à bouger. La plupart des Vingt-Huit Sacrés sont du côté de Voldemort évidemment et…

-Les Vingt-Huit Sacrés? L'interrompit Lily en se tournant vers lui ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. -Qu'est-ce que c'est les vingt-huit sacrés? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

-Probablement pas, officiellement, c'est seulement le registre des familles aux sangs-purs. Lui dit Remus. -C'est une liste, non-officiel, mais prise au sérieux par ses vingt-huit familles. Quelque part, entre les années 1920 et 1930, une source inconnue a rédigé une liste de vingt-huit familles au sang plus pure les unes que les autres et les ont appelées; les Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Il acquiesça face au roulement de yeux de Lily. -Ça na rien de très exceptionnel, mais la plupart des familles sur cette liste en retirent une certaine fierté.

-Ça, je confirme, ma mère nous rabâchait les oreilles avec ça sans arrêt. Se moqua Sirius, en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Remus, près de Lily. -Comportez-vous comme les dignes héritiers que vous êtes, vous faites partit des vingt-huit sacrés l'honneur des honneurs, vous appartenez a la plus longue lignée jamais envoyé dans la même maison, nous sommes apparenté à Salazar Serpentard soyez digne!

-Tu es dans cette liste? Et tu es de la famille de Serpentard? Dit-elle étonner, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait apprendre toutes ses informations qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues nul part, seulement aujourd'hui.

Sirius haussa les épaules. -On fait partie de la liste sa oui, mais je doute fortement que l'ont soit apparenté à Serpentard. Mes parents ont toujours aimer frimer, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Les descends des fondateurs de Poudlard ont des reliques qu'ils se passent de génération en génération et nous n'en avons aucune, pourtant ma mère adorait collectionner les objets mythiques et dangereux. Crois-moi que ça ferait longtemps que ça serait dans une vitrine au salon si elle avait une relique de Serpentard, pour pouvoir l'exhibé devant tout le monde.

-Et vous deux? Demanda-t-elle en ce tournant vers James et Peter. -Vous êtes sur cette liste? Elle savait que Remus ne pouvait pas se trouver sur le registre, puisque sa mère était une moldu, elle se tourna vers Peter, lui posant la question également, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ses origines.

Peter secoua simplement la tête, lui mentionnant que ses parents étaient tous deux sorciers mais issus de famille moldus alors il n'avait aucune chance, tous comme Remus, de faire partie de cette liste. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers James qui était resté silencieux.

-Ma famille ne fait pas partie du registre des sang-pur. Lui dit-il simplement.

-Mais… Tout le monde sait que tu es un sang-pur, que toute ta famille l'est depuis des générations, c'est écrit partout, dans tout les livres, tous les registres, je veux dire… Elle leva la main, tendant d'expliquer son idée sans être déplacé ou offensante pour lui. Tout le monde savait que la famille de James était une très ancienne famille de sang-pur, elle avait souvent entendu d'autres élèves mentionnés qu'il fessait partit, avec Sirius, d'une des lignées les plus anciennes, alors elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils soit si facilement écarté d'un tel registre.

Elle savait aussi que son père, Fleamont Potter, étant lui-même plus que doué en Potions, avait inventé, bien avant de devenir chef du département des Aurors, la potion capillaire Lissenplis et que ça s'était vendu en quantité hallucinante et que ça continuait de se vendre un peu partout en Europe encore aujourd'hui.

-Potter est un nom de famille plutôt commun chez les moldus. Répondit-il. -Les autres familles de sang-pure ne nous ont jamais vraiment reconnu comme une vrai famille de sang-pure puisqu'on ne se marie pas entre cousins, cousines pour continuer la ligner.

-Tu vois ce que ça donne quand des familles se reproduise entre elles seulement. Se moqua Sirius en se pointant. -La consanguinité peux créer beaucoup de problème, en particulier sur l'aspect physique et sur les maladies mentale. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai seulement quelque trouble mentaux. Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, se taisant au regard de reproche que lui fit Remus.

James secoua la tête, ne semblant pas trouver drôle du tout ce que Sirius venait de dire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Lily. -Et puis, pour continuer, mon grand-père a siégé au Magenmagot dans les années 1910 et il s'est publiquement opposé au ministre de la magie de l'époque qui nous a empêché, nous les sorciers, d'aider les moldus dans leur Première Guerre mondiale. Mon grand-père était très pro-moldu, ça nous a valu l'exclusion de cette si jolie liste. Termina-t-il.

-De toute façon, on ne sait même pas qui a fait cette liste, probablement un fanatique de Grindelwald à ce moment, car plus de la moitié son connu, comme la famille de Sirius, pour avoir un penchant plus que prononcer pour la magie noire. Lui dit Remus. -D'après ce qu'on en a déduit, c'était probablement une liste d'allier des forces des ténèbres qui a été exposer au grand jour, puis, transformer pour bien paraître.

-De toute façon pour faire partie de l'ordre du Phoenix, on n'a pas besoin de venir d'une certaine lignée. Continua Peter. -Tout ce qu'il faut c'est de vouloir combattre et essayer du mieux qu'on le peut, pour sauver notre monde d'une ère qui pourrait s'annoncer plus que pénible si nous perdons.

-Je veux bien, mais il ne suffit pas que de volonté là-dedans, il faut savoir combattre, il faut être doué. Lui répondit Lily. -Je doute fortement que Dumbledore prenne dans sa propre armée n'importe lequel de ses élèves simplement parce qu'il a la volonté de combattre. On n'envoie pas au front, contre de puissants mages noirs, des enfants non préparés.

-Tu crois qu'on est des enfants non préparés Lil'? Se moqua Sirius en entourant ses épaules de ses bras. -Trouve moi quelqu'un de plus douer que James en métamorphose, que Remus en défense contre les forces du mal. Il la regarda alors qu'elle ne disait rien, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient, évidemment, difficile de trouver meilleur élèves dans toute l'école. -Trouve moi quelqu'un de plus douer que toi en Potion, et que moi en charme!

-Je suis meilleure que toi en charme. Se moqua-t-elle alors qu'il lui lançait un regard outré.

-Oh non! Tu es excellente, mais jamais autant que moi, essai de me défier dans un duel en utilisant que des sorts non-dit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il rigolait. -Et puis, on veillera sur Pet' dit-il en ce tournant vers ce dernier pour lui faire un clin d'œil. -Dumbledore n'aura pas le choix, on serra ses meilleurs éléments.

Lily le regarda, septique que le professeur Dumbledore ne les accueillent un jour dans son armée. Avait-elle vraiment envie de faire partie d'un front de résistance qui combattrait les pires sorciers? C'était une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère puisque votre vie serait en jeu, sur un mince fil qui menacerait de se briser à tout instant.

Combattre des Mages Noirs qui n'hésiteraient pas à vous torturer à mort, vous tuer ou vous faire des choses inimaginables pour avoir n'importe quel petit renseignement qui pourrait leur sembler utilise dans leur ascension vers le pouvoir. Les morts, les disparitions se succédaient sans cesse dans les journaux et c'était de pire en pire. Quelqu'un devrait y mettre fin.

S'ils ne le fessaient pas, qui le ferait? Pensa-t-elle. S'ils voulaient protéger leur monde, protégé ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils n'auraient pas le choix de s'unir et de combattre corps et âmes pour protégé tout celas, pour protégé le monde du chaos dans lequel il était en train de plonger.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour la suite ! ^^ merci encore pour vos reviews !_**


	10. Coup de Cognard et partie déloyale

**Chapitre 10: Coup de Cognard et partie déloyale.**

* * *

Le mois d'octobre était déjà commencé, amenant avec lui ses feuilles colorées et un vent plus froid. Sirius était assis dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor ce matin-là, les pieds sur la chaise devant lui, fessant balancer la sienne sur ses pattes arrières avec ennui, essayant d'écouter le discours d'avant match de James. Ce dernier les baratinait depuis plus de vingt minutes avec des stratégies toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres, leur répétant sans cesse qu'ils _devaient_ gagner se premier match contre Serpentard, qu'ils devaient avoir cette avance de point.

Sirius roula des yeux pour au moins la cinquième fois depuis qu'il était assis à sa place, se demandant vraiment pourquoi son meilleur ami continuait d'essayer de leur bourrer le crâne à chaque fois, alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient de loin, la meilleure équipe de Poudlard.

-James, ça va, on a compris. Grogna Sirius en se redressant. -On doit gagné, on _va_ gagné! Ça ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête pour des branleurs pareille, tu le sais, l'équipe de Serpentard est la plus mauvaise de tout Poudlard! Sérieusement. Se moqua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, attrapant sa batte pour s'étirer. -Lucinda Talkalot ne sait même pas faire la différence entre le Souafle et un Cognard, comment veux-tu qu'elle garde ses buts correctement, et on ne parlera même pas des Poursuiveurs, ils n'ont même pas encore assimiler les règles du jeu.

Les autres membres de l'équipe éclatèrent de rire et James secoua la tête, légèrement agacé par l'attitude de son ami. -Peut-être, mais Black est un excellent Attrapeur et veux-tu vraiment qu'on parle de leurs deux Batteurs? Lui dit-il, regardant Sirius afficher un rictus de dégoût.

-Et alors? Moi aussi, je suis un très bon Batteur. Dit-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. -S'il s'approche un peu trop du Vif d'or, je n'ai qu'à lui mettre en pleine gueule un coup de Cognard et _BAM_ , ça lui servira. Dit-il en donnant un fort coup dans le vide, comme s'il venait d'envoyer un Cognard en direction de quelqu'un avant d'éclater de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement et qui résonna dans tout le vestiaire.

-On n'est pas ici pour arracher la tête de personne Sirius. Lui dit Fabian Prewett, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe en se relevant, ajustant ses gants les sourcils froncés. -On va gagner Capitaine! Dit-il en se tournant vers James, avant de se tourner brusquement vers Sirius. -Mais on va gagner proprement **.**

-Je suis d'accord avec Fabian, on n'est pas des Serpentard, on n'a pas besoin de blesser personne pour gagner nos matchs, on est meilleur que ça. Lui dit à son tour Marlene McKinnons en se relevant, allant se poster au côté de James. Jason Hopkins, le troisième Poursuiveur venant les rejoindre.

-Je ne veux pas de salle coup dans mon équipe, je ne veux pas de blesser. Leur dit James, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Sirius, pour être certain qu'il avait compris le message. Ce dernier lui fit un simple geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu et il sortit de la tente, le reste de l'équipe ne prenant pas de temps à le suivre.

James, qui marchait derrière lui, regarda durant un moment l'arrière de la tête de Sirius pour soupirer. Ça allait être un match pénible, il le savait. Sirius brûlait d'une rage intérieure depuis ce qui s'était passé cette été et comme il n'était pas le genre de personne à vraiment parler et s'exprimer, mit à part pour faire des blagues douteuses, il se défoulait autrement. Quelque chose lui disait que les Serpentard feraient bien de protégé leurs arrières, car Sirius était, comme dans tous les autres domaines, très doué au Quidditch.

Il ne s'appliquait pas particulièrement, ce qui avait le don de frustrer James, mais il fessait son travail. James savait pertinemment que c'était trop de concentration à demander à son ami, que de se présenter à tous les entraînements, à tous les matches et de devoir agir sérieusement plus de trois minutes d'affiler. Tout le monde savait aussi que Sirius était dans l'équipe, parce que James était le capitaine, et parce que James l'avait littéralement harcelé pour qu'il en fasse partie.

N'importe quel autre capitaine saint d'esprit n'aurait jamais fait entrer Sirius dans l'équipe. Se dernier n'était pas particulièrement un mordu de Quidditch non plus et il avait accepté pour ne pas décevoir James. Il était bon, mais il fallait toujours qu'il fasse un gâchis de lui-même en fessant n'importe quoi et en fessant perdre leurs temps aux autres.

Il volait en zoomant comme bon lui semblait la plupart du temps, il envoyait ses Cognards directement à la tête des joueurs de l'équipe adverse et on entendait son rire résonner comme un aboiement dans tout le stade. James avait plus ou moins le contrôle sur lui et lorsque Sirius finissait par l'écouter, c'était simplement par respect pour lui.

Une fois sorti sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils arrivèrent en plein milieu du stade, déclenchant un tollé d'applaudissement et de cri de la part des Gryffondor, mais aussi des Serdaigle et de beaucoup de Poufsouffle. Pour une raison que James ignorait encore et qui l'amusait beaucoup, les Poufsouffle avaient beaucoup d'affinité avec les Serpentard et c'était eux qu'ils encourageaient durant les matches.

-Capitaines! S'exclama Madame Bibine en arrivant à la hauteur des deux équipes. -Serrez-vous la main!

James s'avança un peu plus que les autres pour venir serrer la main de la capitaine des Serpentard, Lucinda Talkalot. Elle jouait en positon de Gardienne et elle n'était pas la plus douée sur le terrain. James, qui était capitaine depuis qu'il était en quatrième année, en avait déjà vu trois défiler pour les Serpentard et Talkalot était la pire de toute.

Il fallait dire que cette année, les Serpentard n'avaient pas les atouts les plus doués dans leur équipe. Les deux meilleurs Poursuiveurs avaient quitté Poudlard l'année dernière et Talkalot se retrouvait avec deux nouvelles recrues dans ses rangs.

Ensuite, il y avait les deux Batteurs. Ils étaient mesquins et mieux valait se tenir à bonne distance d'eux. Doris Purkiss était en quatrième année et aimait les bagarres, tendit que le second batteur, Rabastan Lestrange, en septième année, était le pire des deux. Il n'hésitait pas une seconde à vous envoyer le Cognard par la tête, dans le seul but de vous blesser gravement.

James avait beau se plaindre de Sirius qui faisait souvent la même chose, mais Sirius ne prenait pas une personne pour cible dans le but de la blesser, c'était toujours pour la déstabiliser et l'obliger à bouger sans plus. James se comptait chanceux que Sirius et Frank Longdubat forment une si bonne équipe et sachent défendre leurs joueurs, car la moitié de son équipe y serait probablement déjà passée.

Et puis, il y avait le frère de Sirius. Intégré dans l'équipe depuis l'année dernière, James n'avait pas le choix d'avouer qu'il était un Attrapeur doué et c'était ce qui sauvait l'équipe de Serpentard, car les trois Poursuiveurs; Emma Vanity, Evan Rosier et Adrian Farley n'avaient aucune chance contre Marlene, Jason et lui-même.

Madame Bibine leur demanda de retourner vers leurs équipes respectives et James tourna les talons, allant rejoindre Sirius qu'il vit lancé un clin d'œil a Talkalot avant de lever la main et de lui faire un doigt d'honneur lorsque madame Bibine eu le dos tourner. Il vit Regulus roulé des yeux et dire à son capitaine de ne pas s'en faire avec Sirius, qu'il aboyait fort, mais mordait difficilement.

Sirius dut l'entendre aussi, car il se tourna vivement et James l'empêcha d'avancer, le retenant par un bras. -Fait attention Black, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver, un Cognard est si vite arrivé! Cria-til à son frère avant d'enfourcher son balai, James et le reste de l'équipe l'imitant.

-Je veux une belle partie! Leur dit madame Bibine. -A mon coup de sifflet, trois, deux, un! Elle siffla et tous les joueurs s'envolèrent d'un même coup. Talkalot eut un peu de mal à disperser ses joueurs alors que James n'eut qu'à faire un simple geste de la main, ses joueurs allant se positionner sans qu'il n'ait eu à dire quoi que ce soit.

James dirigea son regard dans les gradins, trouvant rapidement Remus et Peter, qui était accompagner de Lily et de Mary McDonald. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et il la vit rouler les yeux avant qu'elle n'affiche tout de même un sourire, lui envoyant la main. Il entendit Sirius rigoler derrière lui et il fit de grands gestes de la main à Lily et Remus ce dernier rigolant à son tour en secouant la tête.

Il reporta son attention sur madame Bibine qui tenait maintenant le Souafle entre ses mains, prête à le lancer et à faire commencer la partie, alors qu'il entendait la voix de Dorcas Meadowes résonner dans le stade par le porte-voix magique. Elle commentait tous les matches de Quidditch depuis deux ans et elle était douée, même si elle se laissait parfois emporter par l'émotion.

-Madame Bibine s'avance, les Cognards sont relâcher, faites attention à vos têtes, le Souafle est lancé… Et la PARTIE COMMENCE! Cria Dorcas, le professeur McGonagall, assise prêt d'elle, soupira en secouant la tête. -Potter s'empare du Souafle le premier! Il sait toujours aussi bien voler! Il évite joliment Emma Vanity qui a essayé de l'intercepter, fait une passe à McKinnons qui… Wow Marlene! Attention à ta tête!… Désolé professeur, McKinnons se dirige vers les buts de Serpentard, pas de temps à perdre on dirait!

La foule des élèves laissèrent échapper une exclamation lorsque Marlene, qui approchait des buts, déjoua Talkalot passant derrière elle pour faire une passe à James qui marqua le premier but, les Gryffondor explosant de joie dans les gradins. On entendit Sirius et Frank siffler alors que Jason Hopkins prenait possession du Souafle.

Il évita de justesse le Cognard envoyé par Lestrange et fit une passe à James qui attrapa le Souafle de justesse, la foule criant de stupeur alors qu'il s'était reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part d'Emma Vanity. Il se dépêcha de lancer le Souafle à Marlene pour descendre tête première vers le bas, évitant un second coup de la part de la Poursuiveuse.

-C'était vraiment un coup bas de la part de Vanity! Cria Dorcas, sa voix résonnant dans le stade alors qu'elle semblait furieuse. -C'était déloyale, oui oui je sais professeur mais quand même… Potter à McKinnons, McKinnons évite un Cognard à son tour et oh! C'était de la triche! Cria-t-elle alors que Sirius fit dévier à la dernière minute un Cognard qui se dirigeait droit sur James, lancé de très prêt par Doris Purkiss qui éclata de rire.

Sirius et Frank se lancèrent le même regard avant de faire tourner leur balai dans un virage serré, retournant les Cognards à leurs expéditeurs, les Serpentard semblant avoir comme stratégie de match de blesser le plus de joueurs possible, James semblant particulièrement viser. Jason échappa le Souafle lorsque Evan Rosier manqua de peu de le faire tomber de son balai, récupérant la balle pour filer à vive allure vers les bus de Gryffondor.

-Rosier s'avance, il fait la passe à Adrian Farley qui évite le coup d'Hopkins, le Souafle passe à nouveau à Rosier, puis à Vanity, Rosier s'avance, derrière Daisy Hookum et Serpentard compte! Grogna Dorcas avec un peu moins d'enthousiastes que lorsque Gryffondor avait marqué leurs premiers points.

-Gryffondor et Serpentard sont ex-égaux, dix à dix! Continua-t-elle. -Vanity reprend possession du Souafle, elle passe à Rosier qui passe à Farley qui retourne le Souafle à Vanity, elle approche à nouveau des buts de Gryffondor, Daisy attention wow! Hookum arrête le tir d'Evan Rosier et relance la balle à Potter, superbe arrêt de la part de Gryffondor!

Les Gryffondor applaudirent avec frénésie, et James aperçut le professeur McGonagall se lever de son siège pour applaudir son équipe. Il afficha un sourire en coin et fonça vers les buts de Serpentard pour lancer le Souafle au travers du plus haut aussi facilement que si Talkalot n'avait pas été présente. Il vit le Professeur Slughorn enfouir son visage dans sa main et secouer la tête, semblant décourager.

-Gryffondor marque encore un but wow! Il mène la partie cent vingt à quarante! Cria Dorcas plus tard alors que le match fessait rage depuis plus d'une heure trente. James était épuisé, les Serpentard l'ayant pris comme cible principale depuis le début de la partie, essayant de le faire tomber de son balai à la moindre occasion, lui assenant coup de poing par-dessus coup de coude.

Il attrapa le Souafle de justesse lorsque Marlene le lui lança, laissant échapper un grognement lorsqu'il ressue un coup dans le dos, Rosier essayant de lui prendre le Souafle, sans succès. -Potter se dirige vers les buts de Serpentard, fait une passe à McKinnons qui feinte Farley, oh! Belle passe de la part de McKinnons et Potter récupère le Souafle, Talkalot est beaucoup trop loin de ses buts... Potter compte! Un autre dix points pour Gryffondor. Cria Dorcas en sautillant sur place.

James rattrapa le Souafle, mais le perdit cette fois aux mains de Rosier qui essaya de le frapper en plein visage, lui volant la balle pour s'élever et éviter un Cognard envoyez par Sirius, ce dirigeant vers les buts de Gryffondor. -Oh non, Rosier s'avance, il semble déterminer à compter cette fois! Il fait une passe à Vanity qui, oh! C'était proche! Bel envoi de Cognard de la part de Longdubat! S'exclama Dorcas. -Vanity à Farley, Farley retourne le Souafle à Vanity qui passe à Rosier, il s'avance et… wow! Bravo Daisy! Superbe arrêt encore une fois de la part de Daisy Hookum!

La foule explosa encore une fois en applaudissement avant de soudainement laisser échapper des cris de frayeur. On entendit un son étouffé, puis un craquement qui résonna dans tout le stade, Sirius criant quelque chose avant qu'on ne voie James tomber de son balai à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, allant s'écraser dans le sable, inconscient.

Tout c'était passer très vite, James était un peu plus haut que les autres et avait applaudit sa Gardienne pour avoir empêché Rosier de marquer et il n'avait pas vu le Cognard diriger directement sur lui par Rabastan Lestrange. Il le prit de pleins fouets en plein dans l'estomac, se retenant de justement pour ne pas tomber de son balai, avant de voir Doris Purkiss lui envoyé le deuxième, remontant de justesse pour éviter de se faire fracasser la tête.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter totalement et le Cognard le frappa directement sur sa main qui tenait le balai. James sentit une douleur vive le submerger, le souffle toujours couper, l'extrémité de son balai volant en éclats alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir à quoi que ce soit, glissant sur le côté de son balai, entendant Sirius hurler avant de s'écraser au sol, perdant conscience.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, Talkalot criant à son équipe de se ressaisir alors qu'Adrian Farley rattrapait le Souafle pour se diriger vers les buts de Gryffondor, les autres ayant tous instantanément descendu au sol pour aider James. Ce fut Sirius et Frank qui l'atteignirent le premier. Il était étendu, le visage au sol, un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche, son bras droit reposant dans une angle inquiétant.

Sirius et Frank le tournèrent doucement sur le dos, madame Pomfresh arrivant dans le stade au même moment que Remus et Peter, toujours haletant de leurs courses, ayant poussé tout le monde dans les gradins pour se rendre sur le terrain le plus vite possible.

Les Serpentard continuaient d'acclamer leurs équipes, criant de plus belle alors que Sirius entendait la voix froide de Dorcas Meadowes annoncer que Regulus Black venait d'attraper le vif d'or, entendant derrière la voix du Professeur McGonagall qui lui demandait de se taire alors qu'elle criait à l'injustice.

S'en fut trop pour Sirius. Il attrapa sa batte, ignorant Remus qui lui cria de rester au sol et il s'envola de nouveau, repérant le Cognard, fendant vers lui à une vitesse folle pour le faire dévier d'un puissant coup vers la tête d'Evan Rosier qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, sachant très bien qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter le Cognard.

Il réussit à éviter le coup à sa tête, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et le Cognard le frappa de pleins fouets au ventre et il alla s'écraser au sol, crachant du sang, ayant tombé de beaucoup moins hauts que James. Sirius piqua vers le sol à son tour et sauta de son balai, se dirigeant à grande enjambées vers lui alors qu'il essayait de se relever, aider par Lestrange. Il se précipita droit devant, mais fut couper dans son élan se retrouvant plaquer au sol. Remus, Peter et Frank essayaient de le maîtriser temps bien que mal alors qu'il leur hurlait de le libérer, qu'il allait faire payer à Lestrange de s'en être ainsi pris à James.

C'était la cohue totale sur le terrain. Rabastan s'était également approché, prêt à se battre avec Sirius, retenu par Lucinda Talkalot et Regulus. Les professeurs étaient maintenant au sol aussi, madame Pomfresh leurs criant que c'était assez, qu'il y avait déjà assez de blesser comme ça, madame Bibine s'interposant temps bien que mal entre les deux équipes.

-Black! Hurla le professeur McGonagall, alors que Sirius s'était défait de l'emprise de Remus pour se jeter sur Rabastan, se dernier évitant le coup que Sirius voulut lui asséner au visage. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide et il le frappa de toutes ses forces dans les côtes, un craquement sonore se fessant entendre, Lestrange tombant au sol alors que Sirius se fessait projeter plus loin par un sort lancé par madame Bibine.

Il se releva difficilement, époussetant ses vêtements, n'entendant que d'une oreille les propos du professeur McGonagall qui lui criait que jamais, jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu un tel comportement et qu'il venait de se prendre une semaine entière de retenue. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, il regarda autour de lui, James ayant déjà été amener au château par madame Pomfresh et les autres membres de l'équipe.

Frank et Fabian étaient resté pour le surveiller et ils le suivirent lorsque Sirius se précipita à grandes enjambées vers le château. Il distribua quelque mauvais sort sur son passage vers l'infirmerie alors que quelque élèves avait tenter de lui demander ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain. Il se fichait bien de devoir avoir une semaine de plus de retenue, tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant, était de savoir si James allait bien.

Il déboula à l'infirmerie, le reste de l'équipe s'y trouvant déjà ainsi que Remus, Peter et Lily. Il se fraya un chemin et repoussa brutalement la main de Marlene qui avait essayé de l'empêcher d'approcher, écartant également brusquement Peter pour se pencher sur James, toujours inconscient.

-Tu vas te calmer Sirius, il n'a pas besoin de toi dans cet état! Lui dit froidement en Remus en le fessant reculer d'un geste sec. -Tu te crois malin!? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais? Te donner en spectacle devant toute l'école!

-Ils ont eut ce qu'ils méritaient ses deux connards, et si on ne m'avait pas arrêté, je me serrais occuper comme il se doit de Lestrange. Bien fait pour eux et toutes leurs bandes de stupides Mangemorts à la con et…

-Sirius tais-toi. Lui dit alors Lily en lui agrippant l'épaule pour l'obliger à la regarder. -Tu délire complètement. Va t-en, va te changer les idées, Remus à raison, on n'a pas besoin de toi dans cet état.

-Je n'irai nul part si James est ici Evans! Tu n'as qu'à ficher le camp toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon, je croyais que tu le détestais, alors ne viens pas me dire de partir d'ici où c'est à toi que je vais lancer un sort si mauvais que tu t'en souviendras pour le restant de tes jours! Cria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans l'infirmerie.

Il n'y avait rien à faire quand il était dans cet état. Il n'y avait que James qui pouvait le calmer, que lui pour l'obliger à se taire. Remus soupira et s'approcha, essayant temps bien que mal de lui faire baisser le ton. Parfois, quand Sirius réagissait aussi fortement à des choses aussi banales, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait toujours eu raison sur les conséquences de la consanguinité qu'il y avait dans sa famille.

-Patmol… Dit alors la voix faible de James et Sirius les repoussa une seconde fois pour s'approcher de celui-ci. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'approcher plus prêt et une fois que Sirius fut penché sur lui, James lui asséna un coup de poing au ventre de sa main valide. -Ne lui parle pas comme ça ou tu auras affaire à moi. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents en essayant de redresser, échouant lamentablement pour reposant sa tête dans ses oreillers.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son bras droit était arraché et que le Poudlard Express lui était passé sur le corps à plusieurs reprises. Il avait de la difficulté à seulement bouger sa mâchoire, respirer le fessait souffrir et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir à tout instant. Il comprenait un peu mieux par quoi Remus devait passer à tous les mois. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu un match qui avait aussi mal tourné que celui-ci.

Il regarda son bras enrouler dans une écharpe pour le maintenant en place, soulager qu'il soit toujours là et intacte. Il laissa échapper un long soupir, fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas porter attention aux vagues de nausées qui le prenait, madame Pomfresh arrivant enfin pour faire partir le reste de l'équipe, James leur disant doucement qu'il allait bien de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il serait sur pied dans peu de temps.

-Vous pouvez rester avec lui. Leur dit madame Pomfresh en se tournant vers Sirius, Remus et Peter. Marlene et Lily essayant de se faire le plus petites possible. -Mais je vous préviens. Dit-elle en ce tournant vers Sirius pour le fusiller du regard. -Si j'entends un mot plus haut que l'autre, un rire trop fort ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait me déplaire, vous serrez banni de cette infirmerie pour un temps indéterminé. J'espère que je suis assez claire.

Elle aida James à se relever et lui fit boire une potion qu'il vomit aussitôt, madame Pomfresh levant les yeux au ciel pour l'obliger à boire le reste et elle déposa sur sa table de chevet une potion de guérison, la même que Remus traînait partout avec lui. -Je vous laisse vous occuper de ça, ça lui ferra du bien. Dit-elle avant de les avertir une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre, pour finalement disparaître dans son bureau.

James laissa échapper un gémissement alors que d'autre haut le cœur le prenait, la tête continuant de lui tourner atrocement. -Je te jure. Grogna Sirius en finissant par s'approcher pour attraper la potion en levant les yeux au ciel. -Essai d'enlever tout ça, je vais t'en mettre un peu partout tu dormiras mieux. Lui dit-il.

James secoua la tête, gardant les dents serrées, se disant que s'il devait parler qu'il y avait des chances qu'il vomisse encore. -Je vais m'occuper de lui si tu veux. Lui dit alors Marlene en s'approchant pour tendre la main. Sirius arqua un sourcil en la regardant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête et après un moment d'hésitation, il finit par lui laisser la potion.

Il échangea un regard avec Remus, Peter évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, se grattant lentement le nez. -Et bien je crois qu'on devrait y aller dans ce cas! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, coupant cours au silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie.

-Je vais prendre soin de lui Sirius, ne t'en fait pas, je viendrai vous rejoindre lorsque j'aurai fini. Leur dit Marlene, un énorme sourire sur le visage alors que Remus attrapait Lily par la main pour l'obliger à avancer, cette dernière étant resté figer de stupeur lorsque son amie s'était proposée pour aider James.

-Ça va aller, allez-y. Leur dit James avant de demander à Marlene de venir l'aider à essayer de retirer son chandail de Quidditch, les autres sortant de l'infirmerie les laissant seul tous les deux, Lily lançant un dernier regard à James par-dessus son épaule, se fessant entraîner par Remus.

Elle vit James laissé échapper un gémissement, mêlé d'un léger rire, les mains de Marlene étant maintenant sous son chandail pour l'aider à le retirer alors qu'il appuyait lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Lily se défit de la prise de Remus, se sentant soudainement bouillir de l'intérieur et elle secoua vivement la tête, lançant un regard noir à Remus qui la regardait en rigolant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout coup à coup. Ce n'était pourtant pas nouveau ce qui se passait entre Marlene et James.

Elle avait toujours été proche des maraudeurs, encore plus depuis qu'elle fessait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et ça n'avait jamais embêté Lily. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait senti son ventre se torde de la sorte lorsqu'elle avait vu Marlene déposer sa main dans le visage de James et elle essayait temps bien que mal de faire partir le rouge un peu trop apparent de ses joues. C'était complètement stupide et ça n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

 **LenZarbio:** hahaha bon voyage à bord de ton T.A.R.D.I.S j'espère te revoir pour le prochain chapitre! ^^

 **ThePotterHeadPhilosophie:** awwww merciii ^^ si tu savais à quel point tu fais ma journée quand je lie tes reviews!

 **Bleeding Coconut:** _*throw to the ground by all those rainbows! wow thanks a lot omg!*_ J'essai vraiment d'être le plus canon possible mélanger à ma propre vision des personnages! ^^ merci _beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!_ C'est des commentaires comme ça qui me fond continuer à écrire, surtout en francais!

 **lune patronus:** voilà la suite ! ^^


	11. Marlene & Potter Sirius et une Beuglante

**Chapitre 11: Marlene et Potter, Sirius et une Beuglante**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, James eut la permission de madame Pomfresh de quitter l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, légèrement appuyer sur Sirius pour s'aider, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Le match et sa chute l'avaient amoché plus qu'elle ne l'avait remarquer la veille à l'infirmerie. Certes, madame Pomfresh avait réparé son bras en un clin d'œil, mais elle ne s'était pas occuper de toutes les ecchymoses qu'il avait. Il avait un œil un beurre noir, la lèvre inférieure fendue sur le côté et elle pouvait voir un autre gros ecchymose dans son coup qui disparaît sous le col de sa chemise.

-Il va bien. Lui dit alors Marlene qui avait suivit son regard. -Il est un peu amoché, mais madame Pomfresh à guérir les plus grosses blessures. Son bras était cassé à trois endroits et il avait aussi deux côtes fêlées, son genou était fissuré aussi, il a le corps couvert d'ecchymoses, mais dans l'ensemble, il va très bien. Lui dit la blonde en ramassant son devoir de potion. -La routine pour James quoi.

-Il va toujours bien et il est bien trop fière pour admettre que quelque chose ne va pas. Dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie, ramassant son devoir à son tour. -Il a fait une salle chute, il devrait faire attention.

Marlene lui fit un sourire en coin avant d'envoyer la main aux garçons, leur faisant signe de venir s'asseoir avec elles. Lily laissa échapper un léger soupir et attrapa un livre dans son sac, avant de ranger son devoir, bien décidé à faire sa mauvaise tête. Elle était toujours légèrement remontée contre Sirius après ce qu'il lui avait dit et elle n'avait pas aimer le fait qu'il lui est hurlé le tout devant toute l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il avait simplement dit ça sur le coup de la colère, mais tout de même.

Alors que les garçons venaient les rejoindre, Lily se renfrogna un peu plus lorsqu'elle aperçut James se diriger vers elle. Il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de toujours prendre la place de libre près d'elle lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce ou elle se trouvait déjà. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, il la contourna et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté, près de Marlene. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant de rigoler et de repousser la longue et épaisse chevelure blonde de la jeune fille, pour se pencher vers elle et regarder le parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Repousser ses cheveux était complètement inutile. Pensa sèchement Lily, se disant que même si elle avait des cheveux partout, il aurait été plus qu'en mesure de lire le parchemin sans la toucher. Elle secoua la tête en grognant pour elle-même, continuant de fixer son livre sans vraiment le lire. Sirius laissa échapper un rire en regardant l'air de Lily et il sortit de son sac le baladeur qu'elle lui avait donné durant l'été.

Il déroula les écouteurs pour les enfiler autour de son cou, sortant également sa baguette et un petit livre à l'aspect miteux, la couverture étant mangé par les mites a certains endroits. Lily sut toute suite en le regardant, que le livre venait de la réserve et qu'il n'avait probablement pas demandé à un professeur pour aller le chercher.

Comment faisaient-ils tous les quatre, pour toujours s'éclipser de la sorte sans jamais se faire voir, sans jamais se faire prendre et revenir sans retenue de leurs expéditions nocturne qu'elle savait si fréquente. Remus était Préfet, mais elle osait espérer qu'il ne prenait pas ce privilège pour les faire se déplacer la nuit dans le château, puisque lui en avait l'autorisation.

-As-tu réussi à le faire fonctionner? Lui demanda Peter qui venait de descendre du dortoir, accompagner d'un Remus ébouriffé, qui finissait de boutonner le col de sa chemise en baillant.

Sirius renversa la tête sur le dossier du sofa, manquant de peu de frapper celle de Remus qui s'était également pencher vers lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait, leur nez venant se toucher. -Presque. Répondit Sirius en rigolant sans bouger, alors que Remus laissait échapper un grognement en déposant son front contre celui de Sirius durant un instant. -Ça devrait marcher d'ici ce soir. Dit-il en continuant de fixer Remus qui finit par lentement venir s'asseoir en face d'eux sur la table basse, dos à la cheminée.

James essaya de rigoler, mais son rire se transforma vite en gémissement de douleur alors qu'il portait une main sur ses côtes. -Mais fait attention, ou tu devras retourner à l'infirmerie. Soupira Marlene en relevant son chandail sans gêne pour exposer son ventre et regarder les dégâts. Il était dans un sale état, même au endroit qu'on ne pouvait pas voir, se dit Lily qui n'avait put s'empêcher de regarder, comme tout les autres _(Oh Merlin, Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!? )_ les dégâts causer par les nombreux coups et Cognards qu'il avait reçu.

-Tu es dans un sale état Potter, tu devrais peut-être retourner à l'infirmerie au lieu d'être ici. Fini par lui dire Lily, d'un ton sec et agacé, le regardant se passer une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus, alors qu'ils étaient particulièrement en bataille ce matin-là. Il tourna son regard noisette vers elle pour afficher un sourire qu'elle su toute suite douloureux, avant qu'il ne fasse un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien.

-On va déjeuner? Demanda-t-il en se relevant lentement, Peter venant l'aider à rester debout.

-On n'a pas déjà assez de Remus qui est tout le temps malade, maintenant on doit également s'occuper de toi. Ce moqua-t-il alors que James entourait ses épaules de son bras pour rigoler, s'appuyant sur lui -J'espère que tu ne comptais pas faire une carrière de Quidditch parce que tu devras t'engager du personnel pour te chouchouté.

-Oh, je t'en pris Pet', ne viens pas me dire que c'est si désagréable que ça s'occuper de moi, Marlene l'a bien fait hier elle, sans se plaindre! Ce moqua-t-il alors que Remus éclatait de rire en se relevant, attrapant son sac, Sirius fourrant le baladeur dans les poches de sa robe, gardant les écouteurs autour de son cou, prêt à descendre.

Lily regarda Marlene attraper James de l'autre côté pour aider Peter à le faire passer par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, alors que Sirius entourait les épaules de Remus lorsqu'il s'était levé, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rigoler et secouer la tête. Elle le regarda repousser la tête de Sirius qui était toujours dans son coup, continuant de lui raconter quelque chose qui semblait très drôle puisque qu'il n'arrêtait plus de rire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention devant elle, Peter répétant à Marlene qu'il était capable de gérer James jusqu'à la Grande Salle, alors que celle-ci marchait un peu plus devant, lançant un client d'œil à James par-dessus son épaule en repoussant ses cheveux d'une main. James rigola en lui retournant son clin d'œil, se passant la main dans les cheveux en rigolant.

Par Merlin, pensaient-ils vraiment être discret ou est-ce que c'était dans leurs intentions de flirter aussi ouvertement devant tout le monde!? Pensa Lily pour elle-même, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Jamais Marlene ne lui avait parlé qu'elle avait un quelconque faible pour Potter et ce dernier n'avait jamais manifester autre chose que de l'amitié à l'égard de son amie jusqu'à tout récemment. Était-ce elle qui n'avait pas sur venir voir les signes imminent que ces deux-là se plaisaient, ou était-ce vraiment si nouveau que ça leur intérêt mutuel?

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Frank Londubat se précipita pour soulager Peter de son fardeau, James se trouvant à être beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front qui était en sueur en remerciant Frank, alors qu'il aidait James à prendre place à la table des Gryffondor.

-Tu es une vraie enclume, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi lourd. Souffla Peter en laissant sa tête tomber sur la table, ayant de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle, Sirius passant derrière lui pour lui serrer les épaules en rigolant, allant prendre place à la gauche de James.

La plupart des Gryffondor s'étaient levés lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu leur capitaine entré dans la Grande Salle, se levant pour venir lui parler, simplement pour lui demander comment il allait. Plusieurs lui demandèrent s'il croyait être en mesure de jouer le prochain match et Lily fronça les sourcils de les voir s'inquiéter d'avantage pour un match que pour la santé de Potter.

-C'est qu'il est plutôt amoché notre capitaine. Soupira Dorcas en venant prendre place en face d'elle, Marlene acquiesçant vivement. -J'espère qu'il s'en remettra, s'il ne peut pas jouer le prochain match, je crois qu'il fera un meurtre le connaissant. Marlene lui répondit que James n'était pas du genre à rester de côté pour quelques blessures et qu'il reprenait l'entraînement dès la semaine prochaine. Lily détourna la tête, de plus en plus agacée lorsque Dorcas demanda à Marlene si c'était vrai qu'elle était rester avec lui à l'infirmerie pour l'aider.

Au plus grand soulagement de Lily, ses deux amies ne purent continuer leurs conversations, l'arrivée des hiboux les aillant distraites, alors qu'elles attrapaient les paquets jetés sur elles. Les hiboux, de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs virevoltaient autour des tables cherchant ceux à qui appartenait leurs fardeaux. Celui des Potter, un hibou plus gros que les autres, brun noisette avec le dessous des ailes blanches, vint tournoyer au-dessus de la tête de James, laissant tomber devant lui une lettre et un paquet avant qu'il ne laisse tomber devant Sirius une enveloppe rouge écarlate.

Remus échappa son muffin lorsqu'il vit l'enveloppe, Peter avala sa bouchée de céréale de travers en ouvrant des yeux rond alors que Sirius c'était subitement relever du banc comme si un serpent l'avait mordu, tournant vivement son regard vers le professeur McGonagall. Elle le regardait depuis la table des professeurs par-dessus ses lunettes carrées d'un air sévère, lui fessant clairement comprendre qu'il avait mérité ce qui l'attendait.

Non, elle n'avait quand même pas envoyez une lettre à ses parents pour les aviser de ce qui s'était passer. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé faire une telle chose, pensa amèrement Sirius avant de secouer vivement la tête regardant Hermès, toujours présent, en train de mordiller les doigts de James. Il se tourna d'un geste sec vers la table des Serpentard, manquant de peu de frapper Fabian assis prêt de lui, croisant le regard de Regulus. Celui-ci était en train de faire boire un peu de Jus de Citrouille à Seigneur, le hibou de ses parents.

Il se tourna de nouveau pour regarder Hermès, ne se sentant pas moins soulager que la lettre rouge ne vienne de Godric's Hollow et non de Grimmauld Place. La Beuglante venait d'Euphemia et non de Walburga et il aurait sincèrement préféré qu'elle ne vienne de celle qui l'avait mit au monde. Il aurait simplement pu écouter ses insultes d'une oreille et lever le nez en air pour se moquer de ce qu'elle lui aurait hurler comme atrocité.

Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter décevoir Euphemia. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait qu'elle avait reçu une lettre, d'un professeur McGonagall en colère, lui disant qu'il s'était mérité une semaine entière de retenue parce qu'il s'était battu avec la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et qu'il avait failli en blesser un gravement.

-Ouvre-la, avant qu'elle n'explose! Le pressa Remus en regardant la lettre trembler, ramenant Sirius à lui qui lui fit une expression horrifié, ne voulant pas l'ouvrir.

-Ça vient de maman. Lui dit James en regardant l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, s'éloignant légèrement de Sirius. -Je me doutes de ce que tu as fait, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils vers lui. -Et elle n'est pas contente.

Sirius reporta son attention sur la lettre qui tremblait de plus en plus avant que Peter ne se relève pour tirer sur le ruban qui la tenait encore fermé. Elle se changea rapidement en bouche avec des crocs, se relevant à la hauteur du visage de Sirius qui pâlit considérablement en se rassoyant précipitamment.

 _ **-SIRIUS BLACK!**_ S'écria la lettre, faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond, la Grande Salle étant tomber silencieuse pour écouter ce qui se passait à la table des Gryffondor. _-_ _ **JE TE PRÉVIENS MON GARÇON QUE SI JE REÇOIS ENCORE UNE LETTRE COMME CELLE-CI DU PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL, TU PASSERAS TOUTES LES VACANCES DE NOËL CONSIGNÉ DANS TA CHAMBRE! CE N'EST PAS UNE FAÇON D'AGIR, ON NE RÈGLE PAS SES PROBLÈMES PAR LA FORCE BRUTE, TU DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR, TU VAUX MIEUX QUE ÇA, J'ESPÈRE QUE JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE.**_

La lettre se désintégra une fois qu'elle eu fini sa tirade, laissant un petit amas de cendre dans l'assiette de Sirius. La Grande Salle recommençant peu à peu à redevenir bruyante, alors que certains curieux continuaient quand même de lancer de petits regards en coin à Sirius.

Celui-ci se tourna vers James qui lissait comme si de rien était la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son côté. -Maman te fait aussi dire que tu serras privé de dessert si tu recommences. Lui dit nonchalamment James. -Et que tu peux remercier papa de l'avoir arrêté, parce que la beuglante aurait duré des heures. Ce moqua-t-il.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, Sirius afficha un sourire en coin lorsqu'il releva la tête. -Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'écouter maman dans ce cas, elle est vraiment terrifiante lorsqu'elle est fâchée. Dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le professeur McGonagall et il la vit afficher un mince sourire alors qu'elle le regardait toujours.

-Tu ferais bien, _notre_ mère est vraiment quelque chose lorsqu'elle est en colère. Répéta James avec un sourire en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius dans un geste de réconfort. -Papa fait dire de ne pas trop t'en faire avec ça non plus, tu sais comment elle est, elle ne serra jamais capable de tenir sa punition. Ce moqua-t-il.

Personne ne rajouta rien à ce qu'il venait de dire, alors que Sirius détournait la conversation avec une blague qui fit éclater de rire la table des Gryffondor. Lily continua de le regarder durant un instant, James ouvrant lentement la petite boite qui venait de chez lui et qui comportait des sucreries pour les garçons. Du chocolat et des baguettes magiques à la réglisse pour Remus, des plumes en sucres pour Peter et des bonbons explosifs, des Patacitrouilles et des Fondants du Chaudron pour James et Sirius.

Remus repoussa Peter qui avait essayer de lui subtiliser un morceau de chocolat, James rigolait à une des blagues de Sirius, ayant retiré ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur sa robe de sorcier juste avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, penchant la tête vers une Serdaigle qui était timidement venue lui demander comment il allait. Lily soupira pour elle-même l'air morne en mâchouillant un morceau de toast, écoutant Marlene énuméré à Dorcas, encore une fois, toutes les blessures que James avait. Décidément, son année serait pénible et encore plus si son amie finissait par faire de Potter son petit-ami.

* * *

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie:** Et voilà le nouveau! Ouff je le trouve long, j'espère que tu auras aimé! ^^

 **Ptitepointe2:** HAHA J'en déduis que la Guest Review c'était toi! C'est que ça ma manquée, wow lecture nocture y'a rien de mieux ^^ Sirius est impulsif, très impulsif et j'en pense que c'est Azkaban qui l'a calmer un peu dans ses ardeurs, c'est un de mes personnages préférés, mais il est et reste un Black peu importe ce qu'il peut dire pour s'en dissocier. Merci pour les précisions de Grammaire c'est gentil! J'en ai pris bonne note ! ^^


	12. Pré-au-lard (Partie 1)

**Chapitre 12: Pré-au-lard (Partie 1)**

* * *

Regulus fronça les sourcils, regardant depuis la table des Serpentard la Beuglante reçu par Sirius ce désintégré dans son assiette. Alors les Potter se prenaient pour ses parents maintenant, comment avaient-ils osés le prendre sous leurs ailes comme ils l'avaient fait? Pensaient-ils vraiment que Sirius leur appartenait maintenant? Sa place était à la maison, peut importe ce qu'il disait, peut importe ce qui s'était passé, peut importe ce que sa mère pouvait dire.

Il resterait un Black, quoi qu'il arriverait et sa place était avec _lui_ , au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait probablement déçu de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas le support de la totalité de la maison des Black, mais comme Sirius avait été déshérité et qu'il n'était plus rattaché à la lignée, peut-être que sa colère serait moins terrible.

Il regarda son frère aîné se lever de table en rigolant, fronçant un peu les sourcils se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être accroché dans son cou. Quelque chose de moldu sans doute, il les aimait tellement. Regulus soupira, de plus en agacé, alors que Sirius s'était rassis près de Lupin, le menton sur son épaule, semblant rigolé de quelque chose alors que leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient.

Lupin éclata de rire et porta sa main dans les cheveux de son frère pour les ébouriffer, quoi qu'ils étaient rendu si long qu'ils ne bougèrent même pas et Sirius afficha quand même un air outré en se reculant enfin à une distance raisonnable du châtain. Sirius avait toujours aimé être dans la bulle des autres Regulus le savait, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lupin, il n'y avait plus aucune inhibition et parfois, on aurait pu croire qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. C'était complètement ridicule comme idée, c'était certain, mais plus rien ne le surprenait lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère.

-Tu viens Reg'? Regulus releva la tête pour regarder Barty Croupton, debout derrière lui, avant d'acquiescer. Il laissa Seigneur terminé son jus de citrouille et ramassa sont sac pour sortir de la Grande Salle sans un regard derrière lui, ayant vu du coin de l'œil Sirius attraper le visage de Lupin.

Regulus suivit Barty jusqu'à l'extérieur ou les élèves se pressaient dans les calèches pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Il prit place aux côtés d'Avery et Mulciber déjà bien installé, Barty se laissant tomber en rigolant entre Severus et Rabastan, Evan Rosier leur faisant un simple signe de tête pour les saluer. **  
**

-J'aurais bien aimé que cette Beuglante vienne de ta mère, il s'en serait pris pour son grade. S'exclama Avery en se tournant vers Regulus, le gratifiant d'un sourire en coin moqueur, faisant rigoler les autres.

-Il n'aurait rien prit du tout. Lui répondit froidement Regulus. -Il aurait éclaté de rire et l'aurait probablement imité pour faire rire sa jolie petite bande de Gryffondor. Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un qu'un qu'on atteint aussi facilement, Avery. Ce n'est pas avec une Beuglante que ma mère aurait réussi à l'ébranler et ça, elle le sait.

-Il est dérangé ce mec. Grogna Mulciber. -C'est certain qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête, pas vrai Sev'? Il s'est bien jeté sur toi alors que tu marchais dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, il a quelques semaines?

Rogue croisa ses bras un peu plus fort sur sa poitrine, acquiesçant simplement sans rien vouloir ajouter alors que Regulus roulait des yeux, un rictus aux lèvres. -Il n'y a rien de déranger chez Sirius, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, sérieusement, arrêter de le sous-estimer, un jour ça vous reviendra en plein visage.

-Vous avez apporté ce que je vous ai demandé? Leur demanda alors Rabastan, coupant Barty qui avait ouvert la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, se tournant plus précisément vers Regulus et Severus. -On va en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

-Tu, vas en avoir besoin Rabastan, on te l'a déjà dit. Lui dit sèchement Regulus, tournant son regard vers Rogue pour le regarder avec insistance. -On ne joue pas à ces jeux-là, Severus et moi.

-Je crois Black, que je suis assez grand pour décider seul de ce à quoi j'ai envie de jouer. Lui répondit Rogue en le toisant du regard, sortant un petit bout de parchemin de sa cape pour le tendre à Rabastan qui afficha un sourire carnassier.

-Ce n'est qu'une blague Reg'. Grogna Mulciber. -Une blague sans conséquence et qui va…

-Tu te fiche de moi? Claqua Regulus sans le laisser terminer sa phrase. La calèche devint soudain silencieuse sous le ton de Regulus. Les autres se lancèrent tous le même regard, semblant plus au moins enclin à dire quoi que ce soit à leur ami.

Regulus, malgré les apparences, était quelqu'un qui commandait un certain respect lorsqu'il parlait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui le distinguait de Sirius à la maison mit à part ce trait de caractère qui appartenait à Walburga. Calme, posé, réfléchis et calculateur. Sirius fonçait la tête baisser, enflammer par ses convictions, prêt à brandir son épée de la justice et à faire tomber la tête de quinconce avait le malheur de lui déplaire. Ce dernier trait était quelque chose de très commun chez les Black, quelque chose que Sirius détestait.

Jamais Regulus n'avait foncé sans réfléchir dans quoi que ce soit. Ses actions étaient planifiées, manipuler jusqu'à ce que tout soit comme il l'avait prévue. Même si Sirius aimait à pensé que Regulus n'avait pas sa prestance, les années et leurs maisons respective avait brouiller le jugement de Sirius à l'égard de son frère. La fierté d'être différent de sa famille et de ne pas se plier à ce qu'on essayait de lui inculquer avait altéré sa vision des choses et surtout celles qui concernait Regulus.

Sirius le croyait, encore et toujours, suffisamment bête pour croire tout ce qu'on lui disait, comme s'il n'avait pas droit à sa propre voix, comme s'il n'en avait pas. Il avait toujours pensé savoir, mieux que lui, ce qui était bon et ce qui était mauvais, mais la vérité était que leurs réalités étaient bien différentes, depuis le jour même de leurs naissances, quoi que Sirius ait pus jamais dire.

-Ce n'est qu'une blague. Répéta Rosier, un peu plus froidement. -Tu ne vas quand même pas te dégonfler Reg'?

-Je ne me dégonfle pas, je n'y participerai pas, point final, j'avais déjà mis les choses aux clairs. Lui répondit-il sur le même ton froid et sec. -Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, c'est stupide, immature, dangereux et ça ne nous servira en rien, alors la réponse est non, trouvez-vous d'autres moutons, je ne participerai pas.

Mulciber roula des yeux agacés avant d'échanger un regard avec Rosier qui haussa simplement les épaules, Regulus se tournant vers Rogue pour lui lancer un regard noir. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu de soutiens de la part de ce dernier, mais c'était peine perdue. Il secoua la tête en grognant alors que Barty dirigeait la conversation vers les équipes de Quidditch qui avait le plus de change de participer à la coupe du monde cette année.

-Relaxe un peu Reg', c'est vrai! Rigola Barty alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. -Ce n'est qu'une blague, on veut rire un bon coup et puis c'est tout. De toute façon. Dit-il en faisant un grand geste de la main face au regard que lui lançait Regulus. -C'est une Sang-de-Bourbes tout le monde sans fou.

-Non, tout le monde, comme tu dis, ne s'en fou pas. S'exclama Regulus en le défiant du regard. -Ça va nous attirer des ennui, c'est tout ce qu'on va avoir et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que mes parents ne seraient pas des plus heureux si je devais me faire expulser.

-Et bien temps pis. Lui dit froidement Avery. -Je prend le risque, tôt ou tard, il faudra se faire remarquer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si ça implique de devoir le faire sous le nez de Dumbledore, allez viens Nicolas, on dirait bien que Reg' a trop peur pour agir. Ajouta-t-il en attrapant Mulciber par le bras pour s'éloigner. Rosier regarda Regulus, Barty et Severus avant de leur lancer un clin d'œil amuser et de suivre les deux autres.

-C'est pas vrai! S'exclama Regulus en serrant les poings alors que Barty éclatait de rire et que Severus croisait les bras en détournant la tête, bien décidé à s'enfermer dans son mutisme habituel. -Aucune chance d'avoir un peu de support de votre côté, j'imagine? C'est trop vous demandez? Cracha-t-il, tout bonnement furieux.

-Je crois qu'ils savent très bien ce qu'ils ont à faire, Regulus. Finis par lui répondre Severus avant de lever les yeux au ciel. -Si ça t'importe autant, tu n'as qu'a les suivre et les arrêter, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour l'héritier des Black. Lui dit-il moqueusement, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

-Et ils comptent utiliser l'un de tes sortilèges que tu as inventés. Claqua Regulus en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sentant l'hésitation gagné Severus. On avait qu'à le pousser un peu et il était facilement manipulable. Regulus ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux lorsqu'il finit par acquiescer et il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à le suivre, tournant le coin de la rue, disparaissant avec Barty et Rabastan à la traîne.

Ces trois idiots allaient tout gâcher avec leurs stupidités et il n'était pas question qu'ils se fassent repérer. Pensa Regulus en secouant la tête, arpentant les rues de Pré-au-Lard à la recherche de ses amis, se demandant où ils avaient pus disparaître. Ils ne seraient très certainement pas sur la grande-rue, ça c'était certain.

Plus il avançait, plus Regulus sentait son cœur accéléré dans sa poitrine, l'air commençant à lui manquer alors qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, quelque chose clochait, se disait-il alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'une ruelle pour se diriger dans l'une des petites rue peu fréquenté par les élèves.

-Ils doivent se trouver près de la Tête de Sanglier. Dit Severus, faisant froncé les sourcils de Regulus alors que c'était exactement ce à quoi il pensait. -Personne de Poudlard ne va jamais à cet endroit, on a des chances de l'est trouvé là-bas.

-Allez, allons-y. Soupira Rabastan en prenant la tête. Regulus soupira à son tour, essayant de réprimer l'oppression grandissante qu'il ressentait depuis déjà un bon moment, alors que Barty rigolait. Ils étaient tout simplement inconscient. Un jour, ils se retrouveraient à Azkaban pour une histoire pareille, il en était convaincu.

-Mais où est-ce qu'ils — Un cri perçant déchira soudainement le silence de la rue et Regulus senti son sang se glacer alors que sa phrase mourait dans sa gorge. Il entendit Barty éclater de rire, un craquement sonore résonnant en écho sur les murs des maison, un second crie retentissant, Barty se mettant à courir droit devant, Rabastan le suivant de près.

Regulus se précipita à leurs suites, son cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites alors qu'un million d'idées sur ce qu'il allait trouver lui traversait l'esprit. -Non! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il fut enfin à la hauteur de Barty, repoussant Avery qui était incapable d'arrêter de rire.

Mary MacDonald, une Serdaigle qu'il savait ami avec son frère, gisait par terre, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche alors qu'elle était prise de convulsions. Rabastan éclata de rire alors que Rosier était penché sur elle et bougeait son visage sans douceur, une drôle de lueur passant dans ses yeux. -Est-ce qu'elle s'est débattu? Demanda Rabastan en relevant la tête vers Mulciber.

-Juste assez pour que ce soit intéressant. Ce moqua-t-il en fessant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. -Severus, je dois dire que tu m'épates de plus en plus avec tes sortilèges. Ce dernier, rester un peu l'écart, scrutait la rue et il leur fit signe de baisser le ton. -On va avoir de la compagnie. Leur dit-il.

-On doit s'en aller, et maintenant. Leur dit Regulus, se tournant vivement alors qu'il entendait aussi des voix se rapprocher, échangeant un regard avec Severus.

-Non! Elle est toujours vivante, on doit l'achevé! S'exclama Rosier en lui agrippant férocement le bras. -C'est notre chance de se faire remarquer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça leur servira de leçon à tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes –

-Ça ne sert à rien de se faire remarquer si on est jeté à Azkaban avant! Lui cracha Regulus en s'agenouillant devant elle. -Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!? Répéta-t-il férocement alors que personne ne lui répondait.

-Un sort de Severus, je ne me souviens plus duquel. Se moqua Rosier en haussant les épaules. -Et peut-être un peu d'Endoloris. Continua-t-il alors que Barty Croupton éclatait de rire.

-Il y a des gens qui se rapproche… Les pressa Severus.

-Venez, on doit partir _maintenant_ , ou il serra trop tard, laissé là où elle est. Lui dit Regulus en attrapant Mulciber par le bras pour le forcer à le suivre, partant dans la direction opposé à celle de leurs arrivée.

Pourtant, Barty piétina un instant, restant à la traîne, toujours près du corps de Mary MacDonald. Regulus lui cria de les suivre, que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au héros et qu'ils leur faillent retourner sur le grande-rue, toute suite. Il se prit la tête entre les mains durant un moment, avant de finalement pointer sa baguette au ciel.

-Morsmordre! Cria-t-il, le _''non, Barty non!''_ que lui cria Regulus fut étouffer par un sifflement, une tête-de-mort colossale apparaissant dans le ciel, brillant comme des étoiles couleur émeraude, un serpent sortant de sa bouche alors que la marque glissait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Même en plein jour, la traîner de fumée verte était terrifiante, reflétant dans le ciel bleu comme une menace imminente, brillant au-dessus de leur tête alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient le plus rapidement possible de l'endroit.

Regulus jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, une fois qu'ils furent de retour sur la grande-rue, alors que la marque était rendue à son apogée dans le ciel et que des cris commençaient à ce faire entendre de toute part, essayant d'agir normalement, essayant de se calmer, son cœur battant toujours la chamade, Barty riant toujours à s'en casser la voix à ses côtés.

* * *

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie** **:** ^^ merci de toujours suivre mon histoire et de toujours me laisser des notes !


	13. Pré-au-Lard (Partie 2)

**Chapitre 13: Pré-au-lard (partie 2)**

* * *

James releva rapidement la tête pour y voir la marque des ténèbres apparaître dans le ciel, glissant comme une ombre sur les nuages, jetant un vent de panique sur la rue. Des cris commençaient à retentir un peu partout, les gens prît de panique courant d'un côté et de l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

James échangea le même regard avec Sirius avant d'attraper Peter par les épaules pour essayer de le rassurer, alors qu'il avait laissé échapper une exclamation d'horreur qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer. Les professeurs présents ne prirent pas de temps à sommer tout les élèves de retourner immédiatement au château.

-Mulciber et Avery, là-bas. Leur dis Sirius qui fixait un point un peu plus loin, se tenant aux aguets sans bouger, comme un chien ayant repéré une proie. Il sortit alors de sa poche de manteau un morceau de miroir brisé pour le donner à Remus alors que James sortait sa cape d'invisibilité de ses poches.

-Vous n'allez pas y aller!? S'exclama Remus en agrippant Sirius par la manche de sa robe. -C'est dangereux et stupide.

-C'étaient des élèves, c'est certain et quelqu'un a été agressé, peut-être tuer, sinon la marque ne serait pas là. Lui répondit James. -On prend le risque. Dit-il en jetant la cape par-dessus la tête de Sirius et la sienne pour disparaître complètement, devenant invisible.

-Tu prends toujours le risque, c'est ce que tu trouve le plus amusant. Lui fit froidement remarquer Remus en serrant le miroir dans ses mains. -Laissez-nous savoir ce qui se passe. Soupira-t-il en regardant le vide, attrapant Peter par les épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui, disparaissant de leur vue.

Dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, Sirius et lui se faufilèrent par une ruelle, essayant de repérer l'endroit que la marque des ténèbres désignait. Sirius assena un coup de coude à James lorsque Hagrid, le garde-chasse, passa devant eu à la hâte et les deux garçons le suivirent de près, les curieux restant dans la rue se poussant sur son passage.

Ils furent plus rapides que Hagrid et passèrent devant lui pour contourner le Professeur McGonagall qui était pencher sur un petit corps étendu au sol. Sirius laissa échapper un petit son étouffé et James plaqua rapidement sa main devant sa bouche pour le faire taire, le Professeur Flitwick fronçant les sourcils dans leurs directions avant de secouer la tête. Un coup de vent s'en doute.

-Ramenez-la au château et avisez Albus de ce qui vient de se passer, la situation est grave. Disait le professeur McGonagall. -Rubeus, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous essayer de contenir les curieux, je n'ai pas envie que la Gazette du Sorcier puisse en faire un scandale. Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste vers la rue avant de faire apparaître un brancard sur lequel elle fit lévité Mary.

-Bien sûr Professeure. Marmonna le géant avant de bouger, passant si près de James et Sirius qu'il faillit les écraser contre le mur, alors qu'ils essayaient de se faire le plus petit possible sous la cape. Avec les années, c'était rendu de plus en plus difficile de se dissimuler à plusieurs sous celle-ci et ils ne rentraient plus tout les quatre dessous. Sirius, étant le plus grand des quatre, devait maintenant se recroqueviller pour éviter que ses pieds ne dépasse.

-Minerva… Soupira le Professeur Flitwick. -Cette pauvre enfant a été torturé avec de la magie noire.

-Je sais, elle est chanceuse d'être toujours en vie. Dit-elle sèchement en se redressant, regardant autour d'elle alors que Madame Pomfresh faisait irruption dans la ruelle, se précipitant sur Mary.

-Par Merlin Minerva, qu'est-il arrivé à cette pauvre enfant. Dit-elle d'une drôle de voix, la recouvrant d'un drap pour la tenir chaud. -Je retourne au château, elle a besoin de soins immédiats.

Sirius plongea lentement sa main dans la poche de James pour y sortir son morceau de miroir et l'activa, le visage de Remus et de Peter, qui s'étaient caché dans un coin quelque part sur la rue principale, apparaissant. Sirius leur fit signe de ne pas faire un son, gardant le miroir à porter d'écoute des professeurs. L'atmosphère était pesante, les adultes étant tendus et la scène semblait surréaliste alors qu'ils étaient tous dans cette ruelle, attendant patiemment autour du petit corps de Mary, l'infirmière pencher sur elle, bougeant sa baguette et marmonnant des mots incompréhensible.

-Hagrid vous escorta Pompom. Dit-elle et le géant acquiesça, tapotant doucement l'épaule de l'infirmière, ses genoux fléchissant sous la force de l'impact. D'un simple geste de la main de la part de Hagrid, les curieux qui essaient de voir ce qui se passait se poussèrent rapidement et Madame Pomfresh et lui fur bientôt hors de leur vue.

Sirius jeta un regard au miroir pour y voir le visage grave de Remus et Peter qui se rongeait les ongles près de lui, la tête accoter sur son épaule pour mieux voir le miroir, essayant de ne pas manquer une seule seconde de la conversation.

-Ça n'a aucun sens Minerva, pourquoi les Mangemorts auraient-ils attaqué ici, en pleine journée, si près de Dumbledore? Demanda le Professeur Chourave en secouant la tête.

-Allons Pomona. Lui répondit d'un ton froid le Professeur McGonagall sans la regarder, scrutant le sol autour d'elle. -Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de vrai Mangemort. Ce sont des élèves qui se sont attaqués à elle. C'est fait par des amateurs, sinon ils l'auraient simplement tué. Il n'y a que Bellatrix Black qui s'amuse avec sa nourriture avant d'en finir.

James agrippa le bras de Sirius lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Bellatrix et il le serra fortement sans le regarder, sachant que le cœur de son ami avait dû cesser de battre durant une seconde à l'énoncer de sa cousine.

-Est-elle vraiment devenue une Mangemort? Demanda le professeur Flitwick. -C'était tout un personnage lorsqu'elle était élève ici, je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer en étant aux côtés de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Les Black sont des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et ils ne s'en cachent pas, après tout, la matrone de la branche principale était élève ici en même temps que lui. Répondit le professeur Chourave. - Comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsqu'on regarde leur parcourt, les Black sont tous les mêmes. Elle réprima un frisson. -Druella doit être très fière de sa fille aînée, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-Ils ne sont pas tous les mêmes Pomona. Lui dit aussitôt le Professeur McGonagall. -Parfois, il suffit d'une seule personne pour briser le moule. Elle soupira. -J'étais en première année lorsque Orion Black était dans sa dernière. Ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. -Je n'auras jamais cru qu'il finirait par se plier à la volonté de cette femme.

-Ce sont des personnes froides et calculatrices, il ne faut pas ce fier aux apparences, Regulus ressemble beaucoup à son père sur ce point. Lui dit Horace Slughorn avant de venir déposer sa main sur son épaule. -Rentrons, nous devons parler à Albus ça ne pourrait attendre.

McGonagall regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils avant de suivre les autres professeurs. James et Sirius attendirent un moment avant de retirer la cape. -Tu as entendu? Demanda-t-il en direction de Remus, ayant attrapé la main de Sirius pour regarder le miroir.

-J'ai entendu, mais nous n'avons quand même pas de preuve que se sont bel et bien des élèves, ce n'était que des suppositions de leur part, si les Professeurs on trouver quelque chose, nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Lui répondit Remus.

-Rogue et ton frère se dirigeaient vers le Trois-Balais tout à l'heure. Lui dit Peter. -On peut peut-être les coincer et les obliger à parler!

-Non Pet' soupira Sirius. -La place sera bondée, mon frère est immunisé aux sortilèges de contrainte et Rogue serra sur ses gardes. Il est rapide sur sa baguette. Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Même au sortilège d'Impérium? Demanda Peter alors que Remus criait _'Pet'!'_ et que ce dernier haussait simplement les épaules. -Quoi, c'est une idée comme une autre!

-Une idée interdite! À quoi penses-tu! Lui répondit Remus alors que Sirius n'écoutait plus ce qui se passait. Il regardait le sol, alors qu'il y avait une chose qu brillait au sol et il s'approcha lentement pour la ramasser. Comment McGonagall avait-elle pu manquer ça? C'était une bague en argent, assez grosse et lourde, affichant sur le dessus les armoiries d'une maison. Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, n'arrivant pas à y croire, ne voulant pas y croire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demanda James en s'approchant de lui, prenant sa main pour mieux voir ce qu'il y tenait. -Je croyais que tu t'étais débarrassé de cette bague il y a des années? Dit-il en regardant Sirius un sourcil arqué.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, elle appartient à Regulus maintenant. Dit-il gravement. -Je viens de la trouver par terre, juste là. Reg' était ici… dit-il en donnant la bague à James, avant de serrer fortement les poings. -Le salle petit ….

-Sirius. Lui dit la voix de Remus au travers du miroir. -Il doit y avoir une explication.

-Il y en a une, il était ici, avec ses Mangemorts et ils ont bien failli tués Mary. Dit-il froidement. -Voilà ton explication.

James le regarda sans rien ajouter avant de dire au deux autres qu'ils revenaient, désactivant le miroir pour le remettre dans sa poche, jetant à nouveau la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs têtes. Ils durent éviter une multitude d'élèves retournant précipitamment au château, essayant de ne pas bousculer personne et James retira la cape une fois qu'ils eurent rattraper Remus et Peter, la remettant dans ses poches comme si de rien était.

Sirius donna la bague à Remus qui la fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts alors qu'ils marchaient tous les quatre en silence, ne sachant quoi dire pour essayer de réconforter Sirius. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passer et son dédain afficher pour sa famille, ils savaient qu'il s'inquiéterait toujours pour Regulus.

C'était son petit frère après tout et Sirius n'avait jamais accepté qu'il soit différent de lui et qu'il adhère aussi facilement aux croyances de sa famille. Il aurait aimer qu'il le suive, il aurait aimé qu'il rejette le fait d'être un Black comme il l'avait lui-même fait. Mais Regulus avait plutôt accepté et embrasser cette partie de sa famille et quoi qu'il dise, Sirius en avait beaucoup souffert, même s'il disait s'en ficher.

De trouver cette bague venait très certainement de lui faire le même effet qu'une gifle en plein visage. S'il n'était pas l'auteur de l'attaque, ça prouvait tout de même qu'il était présent et qu'il approuvait les faits et gestes de ses amis. Ce n'était qu'un pas de plus dans sa descente de plus en plus profonde vers la magie noire et c'était maintenant évident qu'il deviendrait un Mangemort, s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Remus vint entourer les épaules de Sirius de son bras, lui remettant lentement la bague. Il déposa sa tête dans son cou en continuant de marcher prêt de lui, Peter venant lui attraper le bras de l'autre côté sans rien dire. James resta derrière, les mains dans les poches, les regardants marchés tout les trois devant lui, revenant au château sans un mot. S'il le pouvait, il aurait pris sur ses épaules tout ce que Sirius pouvait bien ressentir en ce moment.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui était capable de gérer ses émotions et tôt au tard, James le savait, Sirius allait exploser. Il semblait en contrôle, mais il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour le faire entrer dans une rage incontrôlable et lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il était digne de sa famille sans l'ombre de doute et devenait tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté.

* * *

 **Bleeding Coconut:** Merci encore mile fois pour ta reviews, sa me fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir tes commentaires! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci! Désolé pour l'attente il a été long à sortir celui-là!

 **ThePotterHeadPhilosophie:** MERCI MERCI MERCI de toujours être là à chaques chapitre! 3


	14. L'anniversaire de Sirius

**Chapitre 14: L'anniversaire de Sirius.**

* * *

Sirius se réveilla ce matin-là avec un mal de tête qui lui donna des haut-le-cœur. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement et se tourna dans ses couvertures, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis la découverte du petit corps de Mary MacDonald en piteux état à Pré-au-Lard et elle s'en remettait lentement et difficilement. Elle était maintenant nerveuse et sursautait aux moindres bruits un peu trop fort et aux mouvements brusques autour d'elle, mais comment l'en blâmer après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Lily, Marlene et Dorcas essayaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient de la supporter dans cette épreuve et aussi fortes que les trois jeunes filles pouvaient être, Sirius ne les avaient jamais vue avec une mine aussi sombre. Il laissa échapper un nouveau grognement lorsqu'il entendit un de ses trois amis, Remus sans doute, se lever et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, le claquement de porte, aussi léger fut-il, lui donna l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il fallait dire que ses heures de sommeils étaient comptées depuis plusieurs jours et que son corps avait de la difficulté à suivre tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Depuis le premier match de Quidditch et la défaite de Gryffondor face à Serpentard, James était devenu obséder par les entraînements et ne les ménageaient pas. Il les avait poussés à se dépasser sous la pluie, sous le froid et le vent, et même sous la première neige qui était tomber, il y avait quelques jours.

Et puis, il devait conjuguer entre les trois entraînement de Quidditch par semaine que James leur imposait et la semaine de retenue qu'il s'était pris, Peter James et lui pour avoir changés toutes les chandelles de la Grande Salle le jour de Halloween, par des citrouilles qui avaient explosés lorsque tout le monde fît présent pour le banquet. Le Professeur McGonagall, furieuse, des morceaux de citrouille toujours accroché à son chapeau, leur avait retiré cent cinquante points et leur avait donner une semaine entière de retenue.

Sirius soupira et grogna de nouveau, émergeant sa tête de son oreiller pour regarder le plafond de son lit à baldaquin avant de lever son bras gauche, observant la lune presque pleine briller au dessus de la tête des quatre animaux qui semblaient de plus en plus agités à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il serra son poing, ramenant sa main droite devant ses yeux, regardant la bague qu'il n'avait pas pus se résoudre à laisser moisir dans un tiroir ou a jeté en plein visage de Regulus. Alors il la portait, comme il l'avait fait durant si longtemps et c'était pourtant si évident que son imbécile de petit frère allait finir par la perdre tôt ou tard, il ne l'avait jamais modifié pour qu'elle lui fasse entièrement, elle était toujours modelée pour sa main à lui.

-Tu réfléchis et ce n'est jamais bon lorsque tu essais de le faire. Se moqua la voix de Remus qui entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit, lui souriant doucement en essuyant ses cheveux mouillés. Il était très pâle et il avait l'air malade, sa respiration étant saccader. Il n'y portait pourtant pas attention et fixait Sirius avec inquiétude.

-Ne reste pas debout, tu vas t'effondrer. Soupira Sirius en se poussant légèrement, attrapant Remus par le bras pour l'obliger à s'allonger à côté de lui, ramenant les couvertures sur lui pour fermer les yeux, son mal de tête se dissipant lentement. -J'ai rêver à Walburga. Dit-il alors après un moment d'hésitation. -Ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsqu'elle vient me faire chier jusque dans mes rêves.

-Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Lui dit Remus qui fixait le plafond, jouant avec sa manche de chandail troué. -Peut-être parce que -

-Si tu me dis que peut-être qu'au fond ma _''famille''_ me manque, je te frappe en plein visage. Grogna Sirius en se tournant dos à lui, fermant à nouveau les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.

-J'allais plutôt dire, que tu t'inquiètes plus que tu ne veux l'admettre pour ton frère. Je doute que cette espèce de folle psychotique qui t'a enfanté puisse te manquer un jour. Lui dit Remus avant de se tourner vers lui, détaillant l'arrière de sa tête, descendant son regard sur sa nuque et sur son dos nue, couvert par un énorme tatouage.  
Un ange recroquevillé sur lui-même, les ailes replier, des plumes tombant lentement au bas de son dos. Sirius avait toujours aimé les tatouages, et même si Remus n'en était pas un grand fan, il devait avouer qu'ils allaient à merveille à Sirius.

-Je comptais m'en faire faire un autre durant les vacances, mais je me suis dit que tu allais désapprouver. Se moqua Sirius sans se tourner, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Remus effleurer la peau de son dos.

-C'est ton corps, tu en fais bien ce que tu veux. Répondit Remus en se redressant péniblement, essayant d'ignorer le haut-le-cœur qui l'avait pris.

-Reste coucher. Lui dit Sirius en le prenant doucement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever, le calant dans ses bras, déposant sa tête contre celle mouiller de Remus. -Tu es épuisé et tu refuses de te reposer alors je n'aurai pas le choix de t'y obliger, de toute façon ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever, le soleil est à peine sortit! S'indigna-t-il.

-Merci. Souffla simplement Remus, essayant de dissimuler du mieux qu'il le put le rouge qui avait coloré ses joues, mais c'était peine perdue avec la pâleur de son visage. -C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui devrais m'occuper de toi et pas le contraire. Lui fît-il remarquer.

Il reçut comme simple réponse un grognement de la part de Sirius qui lui serra le bras un peu plus fort, se rendormant presque aussitôt. Aucun des quatre autres garçons présent dans le dortoir n'en ferait de cas lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient un peu plus tard, puisque c'était très fréquent lorsque la pleine lune approchait. Il avait de la difficulté à se déplacer et souvent les trois autres devaient l'obliger à s'allonger et Sirius finissait par venir se coucher avec lui pour être certain qu'il ne bougerait plus. Bien sûr, Frank Longdubat ignorait tout ça et arquait parfois un sourcil désapprobateur en les voyant coucher tout les deux ainsi, mais Remus s'en fichait. Si seulement il savait, peut-être qu'il leur lancerait une autre sorte de regard.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le contacte des autres, mais avec Sirius c'était différent, ça avait toujours été différent, comme avec la Potion de Guérison, les lendemains de pleine de lune et comme avec tout le reste. Sirius n'avait jamais appliqué les mêmes ''normalités'' que les autres par rapport au contact filles-garçons ou garçons-garçons. Il s'en fichait, tous simplement et tout le monde semblait avoir la simple étiquette 'd'être humain' collé au front.

Parfois, on le regardait bizarrement et les gens, mal à l'aise essayait de se pousser lorsqu'il leur parlait à quelques centimètres seulement de leurs visages. Sirius rigolait et les autres arquaient un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Parfois, les filles essayaient d'en profiter, elles enroulaient sensuellement leurs bras autour de son cou en battant des cils. Il leur répondait par un clin d'œil avant de se détacher et de revenir vers eux, enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Remus en roulant les yeux avec un regard entendu. Peter lui demandait alors pourquoi il n'était pas parti se trouver un coin avec cette superbe Poufsouffle et Sirius lui répondait qu'il avait autre chose à faire que d'entendre les gloussements d'une fille.

-Sérieusement, non mais tu aurais au moins pu t'habiller, c'est répugnant, je ne voulais pas voir ça! Non! Sirius non, habille-toi toute suite! Remus ouvrit difficilement les yeux sous les cris outrés de James et le rire ressemblant à un aboiement de Sirius. Peter cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et il entendit des applaudissement et des chants de bonne fête durant une bonne minute, Sirius les remerciant bruyamment alors que les autres garçons laissaient soudainement échapper des cri de dégoût, Peter criant qu'il aurait maintenant des cicatrices mentales de ces images, le chaos semblant régner dans le dortoir.

Il entendit alors Peter crié aux autres de se pousser et il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre, des sons de petits feux d'artifice résonnant dans le dortoir, alors que les autres applaudissaient de plus belle.

Il se tourna difficilement sur le côté pour s'asseoir sur le lit, remontant son chandail trop grand qui avait glissé sur son épaule, ses cicatrices semblant vouloir fendre et se rouvrir, certaines étant plus rouge que d'autres. Il souffla difficilement, essayant de se ressaisir, ne voulant pas que Frank pose les yeux sur lui, pour le voir ainsi à découvert. Il devait aller se changer. Il essaya de se lever, mais en fut incapable et il posa une main sur son front, n'arrivant pas à faire arrêter la pièce de tourner. Par Merlin, pas aujourd'hui! Pas le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius, n'importe quand, mais pas aujourd'hui! C'était ridicule.

-Lunard, ça va? Lui demanda la voix de Peter qui le sortit des méandres de son cerveau et il hocha la tête, se relevant en titubant, devant s'accrocher à Peter pour ne pas tomber, réalisant enfin ce qui se passait dans le dortoir.

Frank était dos à eux, ses oreilles étaient rouges alors qu'il s'étouffait de rire, James hurlait des mots incompréhensibles mêler de hoquet de rire alors que Sirius était en train d'enfiler des sous-vêtements, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon accrocher au visage. Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en les regardant avant d'éclater de rire, n'arrivant pas à y croire, secouant la tête avant de tituber à nouveau.

-Sérieusement Remus, tu devrais faire attention avant de grimper dans le lit de Sirius. Lui dit James en rigolant. -Tu es trop naïf et lui, il s'en fout. Ajouta-t-il avant de s'approcher de lui pour déposer une main sur son épaule, le regardant l'air soudainement inquiet. -Viens, tu vas être malade. Lui dit-il et il le mena rapidement aux toilettes, un silence tombant dans le dortoir alors que tout ce qu'on entendait était le bruit des vomissements de Remus.

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, il enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de James pour s'aider à se relever, serrant les dents alors que d'autres vagues de nausée le prenait. -Désolé. Dit-il doucement à ses deux amis, s'accrochant un peu plus à James pour prendre le verre d'eau que lui tendait Peter.

-Tu devrais vraiment consulter des médicomages ce n'est pas normal. Soupira Frank lorsqu'ils émergèrent à nouveau de la salle de bain, James tenant fermement Remus, l'aidant à s'asseoir dans le lit de Sirius.

-Je suis désolé. Dit faiblement Remus en regardant Sirius, faisant abstraction des autres, ignorant délibérément la question de Frank. -Je suis en train de gâcher ta journée d'anniversaire. Soupira-t-il en prenant le linge que James lui tendait.

-Hey, je t'interdis de dire ça. Lui dit fermement Sirius en s'approchant pour lui relever le menton. -Tu ne gâche rien du tout, tu es malade et tu n'as aucun contrôle là-dessus. Remus acquiesça piteusement, alors que James venait l'aider à se recoucher et qu'il se rendormait presque aussitôt, le teint de plus en plus pâle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, Frank. Peter lui dit après avoir remarqué qu'il avait son regard fixé sur Remus. -Il est toujours comme ça, tu le sais, il a une santé fragile, il ira mieux dans quelques jours.

Frank fit un simple geste de la main sans rien ajouté, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires, car aussi proche pouvait-il prétendre être des Maraudeurs, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas parti intégralement de leur petit cercle fermer et qu'ils avaient beaucoup de secret qu'ils se refusaient à partager avec lui. Parfois, partagez le dortoir avec ses quatre-là était un vrai fardeau.

-Alors! S'exclama fortement James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, se tournant vers Sirius pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. -Tu les ouvres ou pas tes cadeaux, parce que sinon je vais les garder pour moi! Et par Merlin s'il te plaît habille-toi!

Sirius éclata de rire et attrapa rapidement sous son lit un jean noir troué et un t-shirt de groupe de rock moldu, avant de se précipiter devant son lit où une petite pile pleine de cadeaux l'attendait.  
Il reçut, de la part de James, un manuel moldu sur les motocyclettes, Peter lui offrit une boite pleine de sucreries et Remus des cassettes avec des groupes de rock moldu pour écouter dans le baladeur que Lily lui avait laisser et qui marchait à présent parfaitement.

Cette dernière lui avait également envoyé un présent, à la plus grande surprise de James, une paire d'écouteurs neuf pour le baladeur suivit d'une note qui disait: **_Joyeux Anniversaire Sirius!_ _Je sais que tu as réussi à le faire fonctionn_ _er_ _et que tu l'apprécie_ _s_ _, tu verras, avec des écouteurs de bonne qualité_ _ça_ _serra génial._ **

Frank éclata de rire face à l'air qu'affichait James alors qui lissait la note de Lily, alors que Sirius le remerciait pour la boite pleine de farces et attrape de chez Zonko qu'il lui avait offert. -Il reste cette boite. Lui dit James en lui tendant un paquet soigneusement emballé.

Sirius le prit lentement pour le regarder, déballant le ruban rouge qui retenait le paquet, des t-shirts moldu de groupe de musique tombèrent au sol en une petite pile. Led Zepplin, The Who, Pink Floyd, The Rolling Stone, et même un des Judas Priest. Il attrapa fébrilement la note qui accompagnait les chandails, écrite de la main de la mère de James son sourire ne faisant que s'agrandir.

 ** _Joyeux Anniversaire, mon garçon! Fleamont tenait vraiment à te faire parvenir ces accoutrements moldus, puisque tu les aimes temps!_ _Normalement,_ _il est de tradition chez nous d'offrir une montre de qualité lorsqu'un sorcier passe à l'_ _â_ _ge adulte. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je me doute fortement qu'un tel objet prendrait_ _simplement_ _la poussière dans le fond de ta valise._ ** Sirius éclata de rire en secouant la tête. **_Alors, nous avons décid_ _és_ _,_ _d'un commun accord avec toute la famille,_ _de te faire façonner une bague aux armoiries des Potter, identique à celle que James porte._ _Je sais_ _combien tu peux_ _aim_ _er_ _les bijoux. Joyeux Anniversaire, mon garçon, nous t'aimons. Fleamont et Euphemia._**

James rigola et vint déposer une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui avait froisser la lettre en la tenant trop fort, son coeur manquant d'exploser et il dut battre des cils plusieurs fois pour que ses yeux cessent de piquer et éviter de pleurer. Il se redressa et attrapa la dernière petite boite pour en sortir une bague en or qui ressemblait à celle qu'il portait déjà. Toutes les bagues aux sceaux officiels des vieilles familles de sorcier se ressemblaient toute plus ou moins et elles se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

-Est-ce qu'on peut descendre prendre notre petit-déjeuner? Soupira alors Peter en se frottant le ventre, coupant court aux pensées de Sirius. -Je meurs de faim.

-Allons-y! S'exclama James en l'attrapant par les épaules, lui murmurant quelque chose qui le fit éclater de rire et secouer la tête, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tout deux dans les escaliers, suivit de près par Frank qui leur cria de l'attendre.

Sirius se tourna vers son lit et s'assit lentement à côté de Remus, repoussant doucement une mèche de cheveux pleine de sueur de son front alors qu'il transpirait abondamment. - On va manger, veux-tu allez voir Pompom toute suite? Demanda-t-il à Remus.

-Non, ça va aller… Je… Je vais rester ici et me reposer. Lui répondit-il faiblement en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. -Je suis vraiment désolé. Ajouta-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

-Arrête ça toute suite Rem'. Arrête de t'excuser comme si c'était de ta faute, ce ne l'est pas, d'accord. Le gronda Sirius en l'obligeant à se recoucher, ramenant les couvertures sur lui. -Tu reste ici, tu te reposes et si tu ne vas pas mieux quand je reviens, on s'en va direct à l'infirmerie. Tiens, prend ça. Dit-il en sortant son morceau de miroir de sa poche pour le placer à côté de l'oreiller, près de la tête de Remus. -Tu appels, toute suite, si ça ne va pas.

Remus acquiesça lentement et referma les yeux, frissonnant lorsque Sirius passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne le vit pas froncé les sourcils d'inquiétude et il lui fit simplement signe d'aller déjeuner que tout irait bien pour lui. Sirius soupira et secoua la tête, jetant sur sa table de chevet la bague de Regulus pour regarder celle que les parents de James lui avait offert, l'enfilent à son doigt avec un sourire. Il se tourna alors brusquement vers Remus et vint déposer un baiser sur son front, lui promettant de se dépêcher avant de sortir à la hâte du dortoir, laissant derrière lui un Remus rougissant.

* * *

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie:** ^^ voila un nouveau chapitre ! merci miles fois encore de toujours être là!

 **Ptitepointe2** **:** aawww merci ! je m'ennyais de tes reviews ! ^^ merci d'être revenue hahaha!


	15. Aconitum Napellus

**Chapitre 15: Aconitum Napellus**

-James… James, je crois que j'ai entendu Rusard…

-Tais-toi sinon on va se faire prendre. Chuchota James, sortant sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin de ses poches, qu'il tapota doucement. -Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Il remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, scrutant la carte du marauder qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui. -Personne en vue Pet' arrête un peu, espèce de trouillard. Grogna-t-il en continuant de scruter la carte.

-Hey! On s'est déjà pris deux semaines de retenue après le coût des citrouilles à Halloween, j'aimerais pouvoir respirer un peu avant qu'on se retrouve coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Murmura rapidement Peter en se tordant nerveusement les mains. -Je suis sûr que Miss Teigne traîne dans le coin, je peux la sentir!

-Aucune chance qu'on se fasse prendre si tu la fermes un peu, soupira James de plus en plus agacé -Miss Teigne est ici, regarde. Lui dit-il en lui montrant un point sur la carte au deuxième étage. -On est sous la cape et on a la carte, maintenant, s'il te plaît, un peu de concentration. Dit-il en sortant un second morceau de parchemin de sa robe de sorcier avant de froncer le nez face au calcul et sortilège écrit à la hâte en patte de mouche par Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas amené Sirius? Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois être là? C'est lui le meilleur pour jeter des sorts non-dit et puis il est meilleur que moi pour ce genre d'expédition. Bouda Peter en prenant la carte des mains de James pour la scruter attentivement, cherchant le concierge des yeux, s'assurant que le chat était toujours bien immobile au deuxième étage.

-Peut-être, mais il n'y a que toi qui sera capable de te faufiler sous la porte avec ta forme Animagus. Lui rappela James. -Sirius est peut-être le meilleur en sortilège non-dit, mais ça ne nous fera quand même pas entrer sous cette porte pour la déverrouiller et puis, un chien semblable à un ours serait un peu trop facile à repéré. Un rat et bien il y en a déjà plein au cachot, personne ne remarquera rien du tout, tu es prêt?

-Oui, oui. Grogna Peter, loin d'être enchanté de devoir participé activement au plan de James. D'habitude, il concevait les plans avec les trois autres, mais en général, il restait derrière avec Remus pour orchestrer le tout et regarder ses deux amis se prendre les retenus lorsque ça ne tournait pas comme ils le voulaient. -Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de tous ses trucs dangereux et surtout de l'aconit, pourquoi de l'aconit? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourra bien en faire de ce truc, ça ne sert à pas-grand-chose à part de risquer de s'empoisonner. Dit Peter en secouant la tête.

-Certains folklores racontent qu'on peut guérir la lycanthropie en faisant ingéré des feuilles de belladone ou d'aconit à celui qui en souffre et ainsi….

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire manger ça à Remus?! S'exclama Peter horrifié. -James je crois vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée, il sera furieux si tu veux lui faire avaler ça!

-Mais je ne vais pas lui faire avaler de l'aconit comme ça, tu me prends pour qui. Soupira James. -Réfléchi un peu Pet', je suis sûr qu'en se creusant la tête un peu, on pourrait être capable de mettre au point un onguent ou une potion peu import, quelque chose qui pourrait le soulager plus rapidement avant ou après la pleine lune, quelque chose qui atténuerait ses souffrances ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il n'est même plus capable de s'en remettre entièrement avant que la prochaine pleine lune ne soit déjà là. Je suis fatigué de le voir souffrir incessamment et nous, on est là, à le regarder les bras croisés, sans rien faire, ça me rend malade.

-Tu exagères, je te signale qu'on est quand même devenu des Animagi illégalement pour atténuer ses longues nuits de solitude, je crois que déjà juste avec ça, il nous en est très reconnaissant. On n'a pas les moyens de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lui en ce moment James.

-Justement, on est devenue Animagi sans l'aide de personne a quinze ans, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut l'aider d'avantage, c'est nous et personne d'autre. Répondit-il en regardant passé un peu plus loin un groupe de Poufsouffle de troisième année, sortant de leur cours de Potion.

Peter lui lança un regard en coin, peu convaincu des paroles de son ami. Remus avait de plus en plus de difficulté avec les pleines lunes, c'était vrai et ils craignaient tous que ça finirait par le briser ou pire, le tuer, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il n'existait aucun remède à ce jour pour soulager les Loups-Garous, que ce soit avant ou après la pleine lune. Personne ne s'intéressait assez à leur sort pour lancer une quelconque tentative pour l'est aidé.

Peter soupira alors, regardant les cachots autour de lui, se disant que ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que James est pu avoir de s'aventurer en plein jour en territoire ennemie pour volé dans la réserve personnel d'un professeur, un tas d'ingrédients tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres pour essayer de concocter une potion expérimentale pour aider Remus.  
James excellait en Métamorphose, pas en Potion même si son père était un expert reconnu en la matière, il doutait fortement que l'expérience de son ami n'aboutisse à quoi que ce soit, surtout si Sirius s'en mêlait.

-Je ne crois pas que ça donnera grand-chose, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ont essai, James et à part le rendre encore plus malade, ça n'aura servie à rien du tout. Essaya de le résonner Peter. -Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il approuverait le fait qu'on soit caché dans les donjons, pour voler des ingrédients à un professeur… Je ne le sens pas du tout ce coup-là James.

-C'est justement le risque qui est si amusement! Lui dit James en rigolant. -Et puis vaut mieux ne pas le lui dire, tu sais le préfet en lui a tendance à culpabiliser quand on fou le règlement en l'air comme ça. Bon aller, un peu de concentration maintenant. S'exclama James, levant sa baguette devant lui, faisant signe à Peter de le suivre, longeant le long corridor froid et humide des donjons, jusqu'à une petite porte en bois qui semblait dissimuler un simple placard à balais.

Il fit signe à Peter de se transformer et ce fut avec un long soupire que ce dernier s'exécuta, attendant patiemment que James, le nez froncé sur son morceau de parchemin, ne lève la barrière protectrice qui entourait le placard à ingrédients personnel du Professeur Slughorn. -Okay, je crois que c'est bon, en espérant que Patmol ne se soit pas gourer, sinon on risque d'avoir de gros ennuis. Murmura-t-il d'un ton moqueur, semblant enchanté à l'idée des risques qu'ils étaient présentement en train de prendre. -À toi de jouer Pet'.

Queudver laissa échapper un couinement et se faufila rapidement sous la porte, essayant de concentrer le plus possible son esprit sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était difficile en forme Animagus d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. James et Sirius réussiraient l'exercice à merveille, devant tout de même contrôler un Loup-garou chaque soir de plein de lunes, mais pour lui, c'était plus difficile.  
Il avait eu besoin de toute l'aide possible de ses amis pour réussir à se transformer sans risque et il peinait à garder ses pensées humaines lorsqu'il était transformé. Ses sens étaient décuplés et tout autour de lui semblait disproportionnés, distorsionnés, semblant ne pas appartenir à la même réalité que lui. Les autres lui avaient dit qu'il s'habituerait, que cette sensation d'engourdissement finirait par disparaître, mais il en doutait.

Il renifla longuement, montant sur les étagères, contournant des fioles et des pots remplis d'herbe et de d'autres choses qu'il aimait mieux ne pas identifier pour finalement atteindre celle la plus proche de la porte. Dans un effort surhumain, le petit rat se lança sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir, se retrouvant instantanément projeter contre une fiole remplie de liquide verte, tombant au sol avec elles pour s'en faire aspergé, reprenant forme humaine alors James refermait la dite porte derrière lui.

-Mais… mais tu aurais pu attendre qu'elle soit complètement ouverte! Cria Peter, dégoutté par la viscosité du liquide non-identité qui lui coulait dans les cheveux. -Tu n'étais pas obliger de l'ouvrir aussi rapidement!

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformé aussitôt une fois l'autre côté pour l'ouvrir la porte! Pourquoi es-tu resté en rat? Lui répondit James du tac au tac. -Voyons Pet' pas besoin de rester en animagus, j'avais désactivé tout les charmes, il fallait seulement ouvrir la porte. James soupira en l'aidant à se relever et fit disparaître la substance verte en un coup de baguette, prenant le morceau de verre brisé au sol qui contenait l'étiquette pour rigoler. -De l'urine de… J'arrive pas à lire le reste…

-Ne me le dis pas okay, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance et par pitié n'en parle pas à Sirius, j'en ai pour des mois à l'entendre s'il apprend ça. Gémit-il avant de se mettre à regarder un peu partout autour de lui. Le professeur Slughorn gardait vraiment toute sorte de chose dans cette remise, toute plus spécial les unes que les autres et Peter était certain qu'il avait vue une tête de sirène dans le fond d'une des étagères lorsqu'il était toujours transformé.

-Et bien, les professeurs son prêt à un éventuel massacre de loup-garou. Grogna James en montant dans la petite échelle pour y trouver un très gros pot, remplit d'aconits, les fleurs mauves de la plante semblant en très bon état. -Je ne sais pas ce qu'il comptait faire de tout ça, mais chose certaine, on va pouvoir le soulager d'un peu de tout ça. Il y a même de L'aconitum napellus, la variété la plus mortelle.

-Il va s'en rendra compte et ça fera un scandale James. Essaya encore une fois de le décourager Peter. -Les professeurs vont croire que quelqu'un de mal intentionnée à découvert le secret de Remus et tente de l'empoisonner. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée….

James lui fit un signe de la main qui fit rouler des yeux Peter alors qu'il continuait de scruter les étagères, rassemblant dans des fioles qu'il avait amené avec lui quelques plantes qu'il pensait pouvoir être utile. Il attrapa une fiole pleine d'essence de dictame et s'en prit une petite partie, les pouvoirs guérissant de cette potion était pratiquement miraculeuse, ça ne pourrait qu'aider. Il y avait également de la poudre d'argent, des pierres de lune (s'il en prenait une, Slughorn ne s'en rendrait jamais comte) et encore mile et une chose, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse pour essayer de cibler ce dont il aurait le plus besoin.

Son père, Maître des Potions de métier avant d'arriver à la tête du département des Aurors, avait un ami qui avait l'ambitieuse idée de créer une Potion pour aider les lycanthropes. Il avait mis son père au courant de ses recherches et de ses tests jusqu'ici infructueux, voulant des conseils d'un collègue. Lorsque James les avait entendu parlé, une bulle d'espoirs s'était formé et il avait rapidement copié la liste des ingrédients de l'ami de son père lorsqu'il avait le dos tourner, pour pouvoir les étudier.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de tout cela, pas même à Sirius, de peur qu'il ne s'emporte et décide de con coqueter une mixture dangereuse qu'il voudrait faire avaler à Remus pour l'aider. La liste était incroyablement longue et complexe, accompagnée d'annotation toute plus compliquer les unes que les autres et il n'avait pas été en mesure de toute les écrire. Il avait voulu garder ça pour lui et faire des tests lorsqu'il aurait été seul dans l'ancien labo de son père, mais le temps lui manquait.

Après avoir vu Remus dans un si piteux état après la dernière pleine lune, il avait été convaincu qu'il se devait de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour atténuer les souffrances de Remus. Il ne tenait plus le coup et c'était de plus en plus terrible. -Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout. Fini par dire James, faisant sursauter Peter. Il afficha un sourire satisfait avant de remettre la cape sur la tête de Peter pour s'y cacher à son tour.

-J'espère bien que tu as tout ce que tu veux parce qu'il est hors de question que je revienne ici. Chuchota Peter alors qu'ils sortaient de la réserve, James refermant lentement la porte derrière lui, réactivant les sortilèges mis en place par le professeur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Oh, je t'en pris, ce n'était rien du tout et ça nous a pris une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, cesse dont de t'en faire. Grogna James a voix base en l'entraînant avec lui vers le Hall d'entrer, n'ayant pas remarqué que le bas de leurs chaussures n'était plus cacher par la cape et n'ayant pas non plus remarqué la silhouette cacher dans un coin qui n'avait pas manquer une seule minute de leurs sorties de la réserve d'ingrédients.

* * *

 ** _Désolé pour le si long délai depuis le dernier chapitre, parfois la vie de tout les jours ne va pas comme on le voudrait!_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^_**


	16. Deux imbéciles surdoués

**Chapitre 16: Deux imbéciles surdoués**

Remus soupira en fronçant les sourcils, essayant temps bien que mal de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, James et Sirius avaient déjà quitté le dortoir et ce n'était pas habituel et probablement pas bon signe. James se levait tôt seulement lorsqu'il y avait un entraînement de Quidditch et il fallait littéralement faire tomber Sirius de son lit pour réussir à le réveiller.

Ils étaient très certainement ensemble et de si bonne heure ça ne pouvait que signifier des ennuis. Des ennuis pour eux deux et pour lui aussi puisqu'il avait été nommé préfet dans le seul intérêt d'essayer de les contenir un peu. Avait-il besoin de préciser que ça échouait lamentablement la plupart du temps? C'était une cause perdue et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Dumbledore pouvait toujours penser qu'il avait un quelconque contrôle sur ces deux hyperactifs.

-Et bien Remus, tu sembles en pleine forme aujourd'hui! S'exclama joyeusement Marlene qui descendait du dortoir des filles, ce qui le fit sursauter avant de se tourner vers la blonde qui était accompagnée de Lily. Il leur sourit doucement avant d'acquiescer. La nuit passé avait été une nuit sans lune et il allait toujours très bien durant une courte période lorsque le ciel était dénudé de ses astres.

-Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci Marlene. Répondit-il en se poussant pour leur laisser une place, ramassant son devoir par la même occasion. Temps-pis, il le finirait plus tard lorsqu'il saurait où se trouvait James et Sirius et lorsqu'il aurait enfin la certitude qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire, il ne savait trop quelles bêtises. Merlin, aurait-il une pause de toutes leurs imbécillités un jour?

Il soupira, déroulant les manches de sa chemise pour les boutonner, ayant remarqué le regard un peu trop insistant de Marlene sur ses cicatrices. Elle ne savait rien de sa situation, et c'était mieux ainsi, même si elle devait probablement penser que les choses à la maison chez lui devaient être encore pire que celle chez Sirius, vue le nombre impressionnant de marque qu'il portait. Heureusement pour lui, la plupart d'entre elles étaient dissimulables sous des vêtements, et il prenait un soin particulier à en cacher le plus possible.

-Je croyais que tu serais avec James. Lui dit Marlene en prenant place en face de lui, semblant déçu de ne pas le voir présent dans la salle commune, tournant finalement son regard vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, espérant le voir soudainement en descendre. -Sirius aussi n'est pas encore levé?

-Oh, tu sais, Sirius et lui ne sont pas très matinal. Lui répondit-il. -Mais je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui, ils le sont un peu trop à mon goût. Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance au déjeuner, je te garantis que pour manger, ils se montreront le bout du nez. Rigola Remus. -Peter est déjà dans la Grande Salle, il avait peur de passer tout droit le petit-déjeuner. Continua-t-il de se moquer.

-Et bien, lui qui m'avait donné rendez-vous ici ce matin, je le retiens celui-là, pas parce qu'on est capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard qu'on peut se permettre de poser des lapins ainsi aux gens. Dit-elle en repoussant dernière son dos son épaisse crinière de cheveux blonds.

-Potter t'a donné rendez-vous? Lui demanda Lily un sourcil arqué, se demandant depuis quand ces deux-là avaient des rendez-vous officiels. -Depuis quand en êtes-vous rendu au stade de… de vrai rendez-vous? Dit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. -Tu ne m'as pas tout raconté alors, espèce de menteuse. Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre lui et toi, aller, racontes-moi! S'exclama Lily, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus heureuse possible pour son amie, mais Remus n'était pas dupe.

Marlene haussa simplement les épaules, affichant un petit sourire en coin de satisfaction. -Oh, tu sais, ce n'est rien de bien concret encore, je te l'aurais dit sinon, tu le sais bien. J'essaie de ne pas trop en parler pour éviter de lancer de fausses rumeurs, tu sais comment c'est! Répondit-elle -Ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous à proprement parlé. Il avait besoin d'un avis pour les prochains entraînements de Quidditch et on avait prévu de regarder tout ça autour d'une Bièreaubeurre au Trois Balais, temps qu'à être là-bas, pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je te préviens Marlene, au risque de me répéter et tu dois déjà le savoir, il te cassera les oreilles avec ses stratégies pour les prochaines parties à un point tel que même toi, tu ne seras plus capable d'entendre le mot Quidditch pour au moins les trois prochains mois. Ce moqua Remus qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène et surtout pas de la bataille intérieur que semblait présentement mener Lily pour ne rien dire et rester impassible. **  
**

Ses sens de loup ne le trompaient pas et la jeune fille semblait plutôt inconfortable. Elle agissait bizarrement depuis qu'elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre sa meilleure amie et James et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse de ce dénouement. James et Marlene ne cessaient de se provoquer, de s'envoyer des blagues et des clins d'œil charmeurs à toutes les fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, mais tout les deux clamaient qu'il n'y avait rien de concret et qu'ils laissaient simplement les choses aller pour voir où ça pouvait bien les mener.

James semblait avoir maturé durant les vacances d'été et ça n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de Lily, mais comme Sirius le lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer; _il était trop tard et elle aurait d_ _û_ _se le faire lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion._ Pour ses propos si peu galant, il s'était pris un sort si virulent de la part de la rousse qu'il avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir se faire administrer une potion pour le guérir. Remus avait également essayé de lui faire comprendre, avec beaucoup plus de taque, qu'elle s'était toujours arrêté aux apparences de ce qu'elle voulait bien voir de James et qu'ils avaient tous essayé, durant près d'une année entière de lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout simplement nerveux lorsqu'elle était près de lui et que la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire était d'agir en idiot.

Mais elle l'avait également repoussé en lui disant qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de Potter, pas dans ce sens-là, qu'elle était simplement contente de maintenant pouvoir tenir une conversation normale avec lui, sans qu'il ne se mette à jouer les petits m'as-tu-vu et qu'elle était également bien contente que Marlene et lui se soient trouver des intérêts communs.

-Cela m'a toujours surprise qu'il est choisi de s'investir dans une carrière d'Auror plutôt que de rentrer dans une ligue de Quidditch professionnel, beaucoup d'équipes pourraient profiter de ses talents et voudraient très certainement de lui dans leurs rangs. Leur dis Marlene en soupirant. -Il est tellement passionné de Quidditch, je ne comprends pas.

-Et bien, il aime le Quidditch, mais je crois qu'il considère ça un peu plus comme un hobby, que comme une véritable carrière. Lui dit Remus après un moment de réflexion. -Jouer au Quidditch ici à Poudlard est une chose et être une vedette internationale de Quidditch en est une autre.

-Pourquoi irait-il perdre ses nombreux autres talents sur un balai lorsqu'il pourrait être dehors en train de risquer sa vie. Lui répondit Lily, faisant arquer un sourcil à Remus. -Ce que je veux dire. Ajouta-t-elle aussitôt face au regard de reproche que lui lançait Remus. -C'est que Potter est un génie et un casse-coup. Bien que ça me coûte de le dire, ça serait un vrai gâchis pour le monde magique de le voir simplement s'exhiber sur un balai alors qu'il y a une guerre au-dehors. Il peut faire beaucoup mieux de sa vie que de lancer une balle dans des cerceaux. Il est brillant et il sera sans conteste un atout pour le département des Aurors et puis, son père en est à la tête alors, c'est seulement la logique des choses.

Remus laissa échapper un rire, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. James lui-même leur avait dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit séquestré dans des stades de Quidditch alors que tout le monde se battait pour la survie du monde magique. De toute façon, si le seigneur des ténèbres gagnait la guerre, il n'y aurait plus personne pour venir regarder les matchs. Une partie du monde serait complètement annihilé alors que C _elui-_ _D_ _ont-_ _O_ _n-_ _N_ _e-_ _D_ _oit-_ _P_ _as-_ _P_ _rononcer-_ _L_ _e-_ _N_ _om_ aurait le contrôle sur l'autre moitié.

Au même moment, alors que Remus n'est pu rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir avec fracas et deux têtes noirs entrèrent dans la Salle Commune en riant si fort qu'ils en pleuraient presque. James et Sirius se laissèrent tomber sur le tapis devant la cheminée se tenant les côtes, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire, Remus les regardant avec horreur.

-Oh non, non…. Ça c'est très, très mauvais signe. Soupira Remus en affichant un air encore plus horrifier, alors que les deux garçons ne cessaient de rire. -Qu'avez-vous fait encore! Non! Non, ne me dites rien finalement, je crois que je préfère rester dans l'ignorance, je n'aurai pas besoin de mentir si on me pose des questions, c'est mieux comme ça. Dit-il en se frappant le front avec son livre.

James roula sur lui-même pour se relever, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de retirer ses lunettes pour les essuyer, poussant Remus sur le côté pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. -On a rien fait du tout! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'on pouvait entendre des sons étouffés d'explosion retentir sous les étages inférieurs, des cris transperçant dans le couloir alors que Sirius riait de plus belle, frappant le sol de son poing son rire ressemblant à un aboiement de chien résonnant dans la salle commune.

-Vous n'avez quand même pas fait ce que je pense que vous avez fait? gronda Remus en regardant Sirius continuer de se tordre de rire de plus belle.

-Ne le regarde pas comme ça, il n'y est pour rien. Rigola James en secouant la tête avant de se passer, encore une fois, la main dans les cheveux. -C'est une idée de Peeves, je te jure! Continua-t-il de rigoler, adressant un clin d'œil à Marlene qui essayait temps bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

-Il… Il nous a mis au défi de faire exploser les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Expliqua Sirius, une fois son souffle repris. -Alors, on sait dit qu'on allait faire d'une pierre deux coup!

-Et faire exploser toutes les toilettes du deuxième étage! termina James. -Bon, okay on l'admet. Continua-t-il face au regard peu convaincu de Remus. -On a peut-être fait exploser celles du troisième et quatrième aussi à bien y repenser.

Lily soupira en secouant la tête, se passant une main sur le visage. Finalement elle retirait tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'étaient deux imbéciles de bas étages et leur seul but dans la vie était de détruire et de rendre complètement dingue le plus de chose et de personne possible autour d'eux. Comment pouvaient-ils gâcher leur savoir à faire des blagues de toilette, s'en était insensé, ils n'étaient vraiment rien d'autre que deux gamins.

-Tu m'as laissé en plan pour une blague de toilette? S'exclama Marlene en se tournant vers James, arquant un sourcil, faignant l'indignation, repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Décidément, pensa Lily, ils allaient bien ensemble avec leurs manie de toujours se jouer dans les cheveux. -Et bien Potter, j'espère que tu auras de très bon argument pour te faire pardonner. Ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Passant encore une fois une main dans ses cheveux, il se leva d'un bon pour venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de Marlene, lui prenant la main pour l'obliger à se relever. Lily roula des yeux, regardant leur différence de grandeur et le sourire un peu niaise de garçon amoureux qu'affichait James, alors qu'il déposait un second baiser sur sa joue et qu'elle le repoussait en rigolant. Elle la vit serrer fortement la main qu'il lui tendit avant que tous deux ne les saluent pour partir, Marlene éclatant de rire après que James lui eu murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Lil', je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu aurais dû saisir ta chance lorsqu'elle était juste sous ton nez . Lui dit Sirius qui était venu prendre la place de James pour s'affaler à moitié sur Remus, sortant son walkman, regardant directement dans les yeux vert de Lily. -Ils font une belle paire, tu ne trouves pas?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Soupira-t-elle. -Mon seul soucis est le bonheur de ma meilleure amie et tu vois, je doute que Potter puisse lui procurer autre chose que de la déception lorsqu'il la jettera froidement pour une autre. Répondit-elle. -Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais aller réparer les bêtises de ces deux idiots. Dit-elle en faisait un geste agacé de la main, avant de partir à son tour, des petits bruits d'explosion se faisant toujours entendre dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire en se calant un peu plus contre Remus, sortant de ses poches les écouteurs de son walkman. -Elle va craquer la pauvre. Se moqua-t-il. -Je me demande combien de temps encore elle va être capable de faire semblant que ça ne l'atteint pas.

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien répondre, fermant les yeux pour laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être, entendant la musique de Sirius, discernant les paroles aussi bien que s'il aurait lui-même porté les écouteurs. Se laissant lentement sombrer dans le sommeil, il sentait la main de Sirius passer distraitement le long de son bras, ne se souvenant plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait été si bien, alors qu'il n'était ni malade, si sur le point de s'évanouir à cause des vagues de nausées, la pleine lune était encore loin.


End file.
